O Lírio e O Escorpião
by BabiProngsPotterSalvatoreStark
Summary: Essa fic é um presente de aniversario para a minha melhor amiga, PADFOOT! Lily Luna, no seu 4º ano, apaixonada por um loiro problemático, TiSix o herdeiro dos marotos, e Rose S2 Alvo.
1. Trailer

O Lírio e O Escorpião

**Sinopse:** Essa fic é um presente de aniversario para a minha melhor amiga, PADFOOT! Lily Luna, no seu 4º ano, apaixonada por um loiro problemático, TiSix o herdeiro dos marotos, e Rose S2 Alvo

Trailer

**A mesma história...**

"Então aos seis anosLily simplesmente voou até o telhado da casa dos Potter quando tentou saltar sobre uma grande pedra, sendo perseguida por seus irmãos em um jogo.

- Você é uma bruxa, Lily! – exclamou Harry feliz tirando a filha do telhado. "

**... personagens diferentes...**

"- Lilian Luna Potter! – exclamou a ruiva de cabelos curtos e lisos botando a mão de palma pra cima.

- Alice Ginevra Longbotton! – disse a morena colocando a mão na palma da amiga.

- Rosalie Weasley! – disse a ruiva de cabelos compridos e indomáveis imitando o gesto da morena.

- Susana Jordan! – gritou a outra morena colocando a mão sobre a de todas as outras.

Então a caçula dos Potter finalizou "o sanduíche de mãos" colocando a mão que lhe restara por cima de todas as outras. As quatro se entreolharam e juntas ergueram as mãos gritando:

- Bests Friends Forever! "

**... Os filhos de nossos heróis...**

*Alvo Severo Potter: É o que os trouxas chamariam de emo.

*Tiago Sirius Potter: Papai diz que a personalidade é inteira do pai dele, já mamãe diz que é mais parecido com Tio Fred ou Tio Jorge.

*Rose Weasley: A ruiva mais estudiosa da família, que inexplicavelmente odeia quadribol.

*Hugo Weasley: Muito parecido com Tio Rony, tanto na aparência quanto a personalidade.

*Teddy Lupin: Meu irmãozão do coração, metamorfomago e sofre do que poderíamos chamar de probleminha peludo.

**... e de nossos inimigos...**

"Chamei Rose e perguntei quem ele era e ela me contou a historia de Scorpius Malfoy"

"- Sai da minha frente Nott!

- Olhe por onde anda sangue-ruim!"

* Kimberly Dusley: Imaginem o susto de Dudley Dusley quando sua filha completou 11 anos e recebeu a carta de Hogwarts!

**... Velhos amigos...**

"- Olá Hagrid! Professor Longbotton! – saudou a ruiva.

- Como vai Lilian? Espero vela em Herbologia esse ano!

- E eu, em Trato das criaturas mágicas – exclamou o meio gigante."

**...novos inimigos...**

"-Quem são eles? – perguntou o caçula dos Potter.

- Os gêmeos Rick e Richard Spencer – respondeu o irmão mais velho"

**...com magoas da 2ª guerra...**

"- Acho que isso ta indo longe de mais, Rick...

- O que deu em você, Richard? Ele merece! Lúcio Malfoy torturou e matou papai, e por quê? Porque ele era nascido trouxa. E então mamãe comeu o pão que o diabo amassou pra nos criar e sustentar sozinha e por quê? Por causa dos Malfoys e suas crenças! Sangue-puro? Eu vou lhes mostrar o sangue-puro! Acredite Rick, ele merece!"

**...afinal tem sempre alguém insatisfeito...**

"- Acabou, Pai! Potter venceu! O Lord está morto!

- Eu sei, eu sei meu filho, eu sei, mas quero vingança!

- Como pai?

- Meu neto está em Hogwarts, não?"

**...Será uma ameaça aos Potter...**

"Harry correu até a mulher que estava ajoelhada no chão da cozinha com a mão direita sob o coração.

- Gi! O que houve?

- Não sei Harry. Um aperto no peito... um mau pressentimento... algo ruim se aproximando... sinto que tem haver com as crianças...

- As crianças? Gina, querida, elas estão seguras em Hogwarts.

- Eu sei, mas... Lily! Eu preciso de Lily agora!

**... Tradições que permanecem...**

"- Potter, Tiago Sirius.

- Um coração valente, uma imaginação fértil e sangue maroto. Estou tendo _dejavu_, acho que já vi alguém muito parecido há muitos anos. Não há duvidas do que fazer com você. GRIFINÓRIA!"

"- Potter, Alvo Severo.

- Mente complexa, difícil de selecionar...

- Sonserina não... Sonserina não...

-Sonserina não? Mas você não tem só sangue grifinório, tem sonserino também, a sua bisavó paterna, Dorea era uma Black, e quase todos os Blacks são da sonserina...

- Sonserina não... Sonserina não... Tudo menos sonserina...

- Tem tanta coragem quanto ambição, está destinado à grandeza e não tem medo da dor, é tão justo e leal quanto inteligente e esperto, se daria muito bem em qualquer casa, mas se destacaria na sonserina.

- Sonserina não... Sonserina não...

- Se é assim... Então que seja GRIFINÓRIA!

- Weasley, Rosalie.

- Uma inteligência invejável, se daria bem na Corvinal, mas seu sangue e seu coração são de outra casa, seja então GRIFINÓRIA!"

"- Potter, Lilian Luna.

- Coragem, audácia, nobreza de coração, desejo de se provar e de sair da sombra da família. Não há duvidas. GRIFINÓRIA!

- Weasley, Hugo.

- Mas um Weasley? Sei o que fazer com vocês... GRIFINÓRIA!"

**... e que mudam...**

"- Dusley, Kimberly.

- Medo do futuro, medo do novo mundo, medo de não ser aceita, medo dos tios, dos pais, dos primos, dos avós, medo das matérias, muito medo, mas por trás de todo esse medo posso ver muita coragem. GRIFINÓRIA!

- Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion.

- Quanta surpresa! Uma mente completamente diferente de seus antepassados, seu sangue e sua mente são sonserinos, mas sua alma e seu coração pertencem à outra casa... Creio que você sabe qual é... Coragem não irá lhe faltar pra enfrentar os problemas que essa seleção lhe causará, por isso seu lugar é na GRIFINÓRIA!"

**Mas a 3ª geração está em Hogwarts. E Hogwarts significa aventuras...**

**Novas Aventuras...**

"– Não iremos à Floresta Proibida e ponto!

- Mas Rô...

- Nada de "mas", Alvo! Ela não é chamada de Floresta Proibida à toa. É PRO-I-BI-DA! Quer que eu desenhe?

- OK! Então eu vou sozinho. – disse o moreno indo embora.

- Não! Espera Al! Volta aqui! – e vendo que seu primo não voltaria, a ruiva o seguiu exclamando – Ai! Mas que idiota!"

**Perigos...**

Profeta Diário

Fuga e morte

Azkaban!

"Hoje pela manhã, o auror Mcmillan encontrou um corpo mutilado em Azkaban, que há grande probabilidade de ser do Comensal da Morte Nott. Seu companheiro de sela Lucio Malfoy – provavelmente o assassino – está atualmente foragido.

Pedimos à comunidade bruxa para ter extrema cautela. Malfoy é perigoso e responsável por inúmeros assassinatos, dentre eles, o do auror Robert Spencer, o da estudante Julianne matter..."

**...novos perigos...**

"-Isso é um Chimanerati, é uma nova espécie. É resultado da cruza de uma quimera como uma manticora – explicou Hagrid animado – este é um filhote, mas logo irá crescer e...

**-** O que é isso? – perguntou Tiago.

- Acho que é um dos Chimaneratis do Hagrid – respondeu Kim.

- Está enorme! – disse Alice.

- E muito, mas perigoso – concluiu Louis."

**Os novos marotos...**

- Detenção! – disse a professora fora de si – Para todos os quatro, Sr. Potter, Sr. Crockford, Sr. Rowle e Sr. Weasley.

- Mas, professora... – tentou o ruivo.

- Nada de "mas", Sr. Potter como ousam explodir a sala de troféus? – gritou a professora de feitiços indignada.

**...E o novo trio maravilha...**

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Rô! – disse o moreno de olhos verdes – Larga esse livro!

- E o que você sugere que eu faça no lugar de ler, Al? – perguntou a Ruiva fechando o exemplar de "Hogwarts, uma historia".

- Pode ir comigo a Hogsmeade – sugeriu o moreno fazendo a ruiva lhe dá um tabefe de brincadeira e o outro garoto lhe lançar um olhar fuzilante, cheio de ciúmes.

**Estrelando:**

***Tiago Sirius Potter**

"- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom."

"Mal feito feito."

***Alvo Severo Potter**

"- Vou te dar um conselho, priminha querida, nunca duvide de mim!"

***Rosalie Weasley**

"- Não quero nem saber. Os exames finais estão chegando, estudem ou eu não empresto as minhas anotações!"

***Hugo Weasley**

"- tshhabonisshhapimina.

- Não fala de boca cheia Hugo!

- Ta bonita, priminha – disse o garoto depois de engolir."

***Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy **

"- O que você esperava Potter? Está no meu sangue!"

**E uma nova protagonista...**

_**Lilian Luna Potter...**_

*14 anos

*Bruxa

*Ruiva

*Grifinoria

*Filha de Harry Potter

*E nossa narradora

*Preciso dizer mais?

**...Em breve...**

"- Onde? – perguntou o loiro.

- Aqui mesmo, oras! – respondeu a ruiva".

**N/A: O quão morta eu estou? Sei que pisei na bola com vocês meus amores, e sei que devem está com muito ódio de mim, mas isso foi realmente necessário. A minha conta antiga deu defeito, e eu não recebia mas emails do FF, nem as reviews, então tive que abandonar aquela conta e criar uma nova. Nessa nova favoritei outra vez todas as fic que já tinha favoritado na conta antiga, por isso vários autores devem ter recebido inúmeros "Perfect's" por ai.**

**Também aproveitei para excluir todas as minhas fics da outra conta (exceto Sol Ardente, porque não fui eu quem escreveu) e reposta-las nessa, como recebi varias criticas sugerindo uma beta, aproveitei para essa mudança também. É com prazer que lhe apresento Lina Johnny Black,minha nova beta. Todos os capítulos dessa fic já foram mandados pra ela, então as postagens vão ser de mais ou menos um capitulo por semana, a medida que ela for me mandando (exceto os primeiro seis capítulos que já haviam sido postados na outra conta).**

**Bom, basicamente é apenas isso, primeiro irei postar essa fic, e se der tudo certo cm a Lina, ela ira betar as outras que também serão postadas.**

**Bjos de Sapos de Chocolate e não esqueçam da review!**


	2. Personagens

**Personagens**

**Nova geração**

**Potter**

**Tiago Sirius (TiSix)(Pontas)**

_(nascido em 2004, grifinório, 17 anos, 7º ano)_

O seu nome já diz tudo: é o filho que mais dá trabalho e faz com que seus pais recebam bastantes queixas sobre suas marotices, mas é claro que ele só é pego 2% das vezes que apronta. Recebeu de presente do pai o mapa do maroto e sabe fazer uso do mesmo. Tiago é ruivo e tem os olhos mel, assim como a irmã e a mãe. Herdou a miopia do pai, mas os óculos só lhe dão mais charme. É o garoto mais popular da escola e faz sucesso com as garotas.

É capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória e joga como batedor. Herdou o "dom" da marotice de seu avô Potter e dos tios Fred e Jorge Weasley e, de algum modo maluco, herdou também o jeito safado (pra não dizer coisa pior) de Sirius. Faz sucesso com as garotas, mas não fica com uma por mais de uma semana, no máximo. Sempre viu todas suas primas, inclusive as meio veelas, como irmãs a serem protegidas, mas agora no sétimo ano ele está um pouquinho mais maduro e vai passar a ver sua melhor amiga e prima, Kim, com outros olhos. É o líder dos novos marotos (Jonh Rowle, Louis Weasley e Tyler Crockford) e pretende ser sócio do seu tio na loja de logros quando sair de Hogwarts.

Depois de ouvir a historia dos marotos originais e de saber da condição de seu "irmão Teddy", Tiago resolveu ajudar o metamorfomago. Ele é um animago e possui a forma de um touro.

**Alvo Severus (Al)**

_(nascido em 2005, grifinório, 16 anos, 6º ano)_

Alvo é o filho do meio dos Potter. É a miniatura fiel de Harry, exceto na personalidade. Seus pais não sabem como lidar com ele porque, ao contrario de James, nunca lhes deu trabalho e as notas são mais do que ótimas. É do tipo caladão, o que faz todos pensarem que ele é sensível e até o chamarem de emo, mas é o Potter mais corajoso, e vai provar isso durante o ano letivo.

Herdou a capa de invisibilidade do pai. Al é artilheiro do time da Grifinória. Tem os cabelos rebeldes e olhos verdes oliva assim como o pai, e não faz tanto sucesso com as garotas como seu irmão, mas está na lista dos dez mais de Hogwarts. Junto com sua prima Rose e seu melhor amigo Dylan McFree ele forma o novo Trio Maravilha.

Rose sempre foi sua paixão secreta, mas nunca disse nada com medo da amizade acabar. Será que esse ano ele vai deixar a timidez de lado e lutar pelo amor?

**Lilian Luna (Lily)**

_(nascida em 2007, grifinória, 14 anos, 4º ano)_

Lily é uma autêntica Potter e sempre ficou nas sombras da família. É considerada o elo mais fraco, por seus parentes em Hogwarts, pela aparência frágil e delicada. Tem uma paciência de Jô, desde que você não se meta com sua família... aí ela vira bicho.

Lily é muito apegada a Teddy. Ama seus dois irmãos, mas Teddy é seu xodó. Faria tudo pelo metamorfomago e descobriu uma maneira de ajudá-lo em seu maior problema.

Ela herdou o canivete que foi de Sirius e foi a única pra quem a mãe ensinou a azaração pra rebater bicho papão. Lily é simplesmente uma versão mais nova da mãe. Ruiva e com os olhos mel ela arrebata corações em Hogwarts, principalmente do grifinório Rick Spencer.

Sua primeira paixão foi Hugo, seu primo, em quem deu o primeiro beijo, mas isso foi há anos e hoje os dois são bons amigos. Ela se interessa mais pelos amigos e família do que por ela própria e se envolve pouco com garotos, mas a chegada de um certo loiro em Hogwarts talvez abra seus olhos para o amor.

**Weasley**

**Victoire (Vick) **

_(nascida em 1999, Lufana, 22 anos)_

Filha mais velha de Fleur e Gui. Herdou a beleza e os cabelos loiros sensacionais da mãe. No inicio da fic está noiva de Ted Lupin. É uma pessoa extremamente bondosa e é a primeira professora de DCAT a durar mais de um ano. Tornou-se animaga para ajudar o namorado. Transforma- se em uma gata persa.

**Louis (Lou) (Crinas)**

_(nascido em 2004, grifinório, 17 anos, 7º ano)_

O caçula de Gui e Fleur. É o único filho do casal que ainda frequenta Hogwarts. Puxou os cabelos loiros da mãe e arranca muitos suspiros de Hogwarts, mas apenas uma garota o faz se sentir a vontade. É artilheiro do time de quadribol da Grifinória, um autêntico maroto e melhor amigo de Tiago. Também topou ajudar Teddy em suas transformações e é um animago que toma a forma de um verdadeiro corcel.

Namora sério com Alice Longbboton há quase um ano, mas agora, voltando a Hogwarts, com os N.I.E.M.s e um pai ciumento como professor, vai ser duro manter o relacionamento com a amada. Será que o amor vencerá?

**Fred **

_(nascido em 2009, grifinório, 12 anos, 2°ano)_

É o irmão caçula de Roxanne e filho de Fred e Angelina. Apesar da pouca idade sente o coração acelerar perto de sua prima Molly e já é um autentico maroto. Ruivo dos olhos castanhos já se mostra um Don Juanzito.

**Rosalie (Rose /Rô) **

_(nascida em 2005, grifinória, 16 anos, 6° ano)_

Rose é a filha mais velha de Rony e Mione. Tem os cabelos rebeldes e a personalidade da mãe assim como os cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis do pai. É um prodígio e pensa apenas em estudar, pois acha que assim pode se esconder do mundo. Alvo é o único que consegue fazê-la sair da casca, e ela realmente gosta dele, apesar de tentar fingir que é apenas como amigo.

**Hugo **

_(nascido em 2007, grifinório, 14 anos, 4º ano)_

Hugo é o filho caçula de Rony e Hermione. Suas notas e sua inteligência não são lá como as de sua irmã, mas é o suficiente para fazê-lo passar de ano.

Tem os cabelos lisos como o do pai e castanhos como o da mãe, porém a personalidade é toda do pai. Hugo é o goleiro substituto do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Tem a fama de gostar de desafios e por isso foi se apaixonar logo pela senhorita-gênio-difícil, Lucy.

**Lucy **

_(nascida em 2008, grifinória, 13 anos, 3º ano)_

Filha mais velha de Percy e Audrey. Tem os cabelos longos e castanhos como a mãe e muita ambição e olhos azuis como o pai. Quer ser ministra da magia e realmente luta por isso. Porém, uma paixão idiota por um certo primo imbecil, poderá fazê-la perder o foco.

**Molly**

_(nascida em 2010, grifinória, 11 anos, 1º ano)_

Molly está no primeiro ano e é óbvio que tem pavor da seleção. E se for para a Sonserina? Seu pai não esconde o desapontamento que tem por ela não ser a filha perfeita como sua irmã. O inferno que vive em casa é mais do que prova disso. Ela sonha em trabalhar na loja de logros com o tio e a pressão que os pais colocam é muito grande para a cabeça de uma criança. Pode a ruivinha dos olhos azuis, em meio a tantos problemas, ter tempo para sua paixão, o primo Fred?

**Malfoy**

**Scorpius Hyperion (Scorp)**

_(nascido em 2005, sonserina/grifinória, 16 anos, 6º ano)_

O filho único dos Malfoy tem os cabelos loiros dourados, e os olhos azul-mar. Scorpius passou por mais preconceito que qualquer um poderia prever, mas agora ele não é mais um garotinho assustado. Ele voltou a Hogwarts por um mero acaso, mas se o destino quis que ele voltasse, então ele aproveitará para se vingar, afinal há magoas que não podem ser esquecidas. Mas um problema: justo quando está tão perto da vingança sonhada, a caçula dos Potter o faz hesitar. Poderá ela passar pela muralha que construiu em volta do coração para dar uma chance ao amor?

**Dusley **

**Kimberly (Kim)**

_(nascida em 2004, grifinória, 17 anos, 7º ano)_

Dudley Dusley não gostou nadinha de saber que sua única filha era uma "aberração" assim como seu primo. Foi o que causou a sua separação. Kim sente-se muito culpada por isso, pois a mãe realmente amava seu pai. E para não piorar as coisas, aos 13 anos, ela fugiu de casa e foi morar com os Potter. De vez em quando passa as férias com a mãe. Prefere ser chamada apenas de Kim e tem uma queda por seu melhor amigo e primo TiSix. Ruiva de olhos azuis ela realmente chama atenção dos garotos.

**Lupin**

**Teddy**

_(nascido em 1997, grifinório, 22 anos)_

Teddy infelizmente herdou o "probleminha peludo" do pai. Isso foi descoberto quando ele completou um ano, que é idade em que um lobisomem começa a se transformar. Desde então tem a ajuda de seu padrinho, de Rony e de Hermione. Os três se tornaram animagos: Harry é um cervo, Mione uma leoa e Rony um leão. Ele tem aquele velho complexo eu-sou-um-monstro-terrível-se-afaste-de-mim-para-viver. Foi criado pela avó e por Harry. Apaixonou-se por Vick Weasley, mas ficou anos enrolando, se achando inferior, não apenas dela, mas de tudo e todos. É metamorfomago e está quase sempre de cabelos azul-turquesa.

**Longbottom**

**Alice (Lice)**

_(nascida em 2004, grifinória, 17 anos, 7º ano)_

Filha única de Neville Longbbton. A morena é uma grande amiga e em um coração de ouro. Está de namoro sério com Louis Weasley há pouco mais de um ano. Ela ama seu namorado mais do que tudo. É romântica em excesso e sabe lutar pelo seu amor. Morena dos olhos castanhos, é uma típica grifinória.

**Jordan**

**Susana (Susy)**

_(nascida em 2007, grifinória, 14 anos, 4º ano)_

Morena dos olhos negros como o breu, Susy não enxerga beleza nela própria. Filha única de Lino Jordan e Catia Bell. Frequenta o 4º ano junto de Lily que é completamente apaixonada por Jake Smith. Porém sua baixa auto-estima a faz ter certeza de que ele nunca irá amá-la.

**Smith**

**Jake**

_(nascido em 2006, grifinória, 15 anos, 5º ano)_

Jake foi rejeitado por seus pais quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, pois eles o viam como um demônio. Passa as férias com os Potter desde então. Jake é artilheiro substituto do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Tem os cabelos castanhos mel e olhos da mesma cor. Um nascido trouxa inteiramente grifinório, é extremamente popular e arranca muitos suspiros, mas apenas uma garota lhe chama atenção. O problema é que ela nem sabe que ele existe. Será que ele conseguirá chamar atenção da bela Susy?

**Spencer**

**Rick**

_(nascido em 2004, grifinório, 17 anos, 7º ano)_

Um moreno de olhos azuis que faz a mulherada desmaiar. Metido além dos limites e impossivelmente arrogante. Rick é batedor substituto do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Muita gente acha que ele deu propina para o Chapéu Seletor para entrar na Grifinória. É um garoto rancoroso que não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer, e o que ele quer tem nome e sobrenome, Lily Potter.

Ele odeia os Malfoy mais do que tudo no mundo e está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para vingar a morte do pai.

**Richard**

_(nascido em 2004, grifinório, 17 anos, 7º ano)_

Richard é obviamente igual ao irmão na aparência, mas isso não significa que possuem a mesma personalidade. Ele é artilheiro substituto do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Todos acham que ele é apenas uma capacho de seu irmão, um mero empregado que não tem nem personalidade nem vontade própria, mas não é bem assim. Richard amava seu pai e quer tanto se vingar quanto o irmão, mas acha que a vingança tem limite. Nunca se posicionou contra o irmão, porque é mais confortável simplesmente aceitar tudo que o Rick diz. Mas exageros desumanos... ele pode ou não aguentar?

**Rowle **

**Jonh (Listras)**

_(nascido em 2004, grifinório, 17 anos, 7º ano)_

Jonh é neto do comensal da morte Rowle, quem o criou. O avô o odiava e costumava lhe dizer que ele nasceu assassino, pois matou sua mãe no parto.

Quando tinha 12, o avô foi morto por aurores e Jonh foi morar com os Potter. Apesar das origens das trevas o loiro é uma boa pessoa e um dos rapazes mais desejados de Hogwarts.

Quando completou 17 anos, saiu da casa dos Potter e comprou seu próprio apartamento. Porém será sempre bem-vindo para um almoço de domingo na casa de Harry e Gina. Jonh é o goleiro oficial do time de Grifinória. Está no 7° ano de Hogwarts. É um maroto e como tal possui uma forma animaga para auxiliar Teddy nas noites de lua cheia. Jonh possui a forma de um tigre.

**Crockford **

**Tyler (Bico)**

_(nascido em 2004, grifinório, 17 anos, 7º ano)_

É um típico grifinório maroto, por isso também é animago e sua forma seria um gavião. Ele tem prazer em ajudar seu professor favorito nas transformações.

Tyler nunca deixou seus amigos na mão e sempre foi o mais ousado e cabeça quente. Tem os cabelos extremamente negros e os olhos incrivelmente azuis, o que o deixa incrivelmente sexy e faz muitas garotas tremerem. É artilheiro do time de sua casa e ama quadribol.

**McFree**

**Dylan **

_(nascido em 2005, grifinório, 16 anos, 6º ano)_

Faz parte do Trio Maravilha, é muito amigo de Alvo Potter, e sempre nutriu uma paixão secreta pela amiga Rose. Ele é batedor substituto do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

**Nott**

**Mark**

_(nascido em 2004, sonserino, 17 anos, 7º ano)_

Descendente de Comensais da Morte, o sonserino não nega sua natureza nem sua descendência. Ainda preserva em sua alma os antigos valores dos Comensais da Morte. Tem horror a "mestiçagem" e está disposto a qualquer coisa para "limpar" o mundo dessa "peste" de "sangue-ruins".

**Parkinson**

**Amelia (Mia)**

_(nascida em 2004, sonserina, 17 anos, 7º ano)_

Filha mais velha da 17-vezes-viúva-de-um-milionário, Pansy Parkinson. Amelia é uma garota sonserina, loira e extremamente bonita e fútil. Usa e abusa do charme para conseguir o que quer, se finge de idiota mas é exatamente o contrário. Adora se fazer de vitima e seu novo objetivo atende por Tiago Potter.

Capaz de passar por cima de tudo e todos, ela está determinada a ter o maroto e se para isso tiver que tirar a ruiva seca da tal de Kim do seu caminho, então que seja.

**Jennifer (Jenny)**

_(nascida em 2005, sonserina, 16 anos, 6º ano)_

Jenny segue o exemplo da irmã mais velha em tudo. Também sonserina, não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer: se livrar da Weasley, traidora do próprio sangue, não será dificuldade, ela não passa de um pequeno obstáculo no caminho para Alvo Potter. Decidida a conseguir o moreno de olhos verdes ela esta disposta a arriscar tudo e passar por cima de todos.

**Personagens Secundários**

**Weasley**

**Dominique (Nique)**

_(nascida em 2001, grifinória, 20 anos)_

Filha do meio de Gui e Fleur. É a única ruiva entre seus irmãos, por isso faz de tudo para sair da sombra da mãe e da irmã mais velha. É perua até a alma e foi a "Miss Hogwarts" em seu tempo.

Gosta de aparecer e de fingir um sotaque francês como o de sua mãe, apesar de ter sido criada na Inglaterra, mas é uma boa pessoa. Noiva de Lysander Scamander e dona da maior grife bruxa da atualidade.

**Roxanne (Roxy)**

_(nascida em 2001, grifinória, 20 anos)_

Roxanne é a filha mais velha de Fred e Angelina. A cópia da mãe em absolutamente tudo. Melhor amiga de Dominique e noiva de Lorcan Scamander

**Scamander **

**Lorcan (Lork)**

_(nascido em 2001, corvinal, 20 anos)_

Filho de Luna e Rolph Scamander. É noivo de Roxanne Weasley e possui a personalidade sonhadora da mãe.

**Lysander (Li)**

_(nascido em 2001, lufano, 20 anos)_

Filho de Luna e Rolph Scamander. É noivo de Dominique Weasley e possui a personalidade sonhadora da mãe.

**N/A: Gente... A minha beta me deu um susto quando me mandou esse cap... Me falou que o Lysander era menina, eu quase infartei, pq quando pesquisei na net sempre via um menino, daí pesquisei de novo e vi que tinha gente que dizia que era ele e gente que dizia que era ela, e Lysander é unisexy (assim como Elvendork, KKKKKK) e Tia JK nunca deixou claro se era garoto ou garota...**

**Como já tinha escrito a fic com ele sendo um cara, decidir deixar assim mesmo. **

**Comentem Please!**

**Ah e só mais um aviso, as respostas as Reviews vão ser assim: **

**Pra aqueles que tem cadastro no fanfiction net vai ser quase imediata, eu respondo via email mesmo,então fiquem atento aos emails de vocês**

**Já pra aqueles que não tem cadastro eu coloco a resposta no capitulo seguinte, mas esses últimos só vão começar apartir do cap 6**

**Adoro vocês, e comentem please.**

**Bjos de Sapos de Chocolate**


	3. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Eu sabia que estava errada, mas não pude evitar. Ele confiou em mim e quando mais precisou que eu confiasse nele, eu o desapontei. Agora estou pagando pelo meu erro, é realmente bem-feito pra minha cara.

Olho para o meu assassino e ele sorri irônico. Como eu nunca suspeitei dele? Estava bem na minha cara. Espero apenas que eu já esteja morta quando o socorro chegar. Não quero minha família morta também. E se eu pudesse fazer um ultimo pedido, seria para Scorp seguir sem mim e me esquecer.

**N/A: Esse prólogo é de arrepiar não é? Aposto que deixou vocês confusos, mas não se enganem, isso foi proposital. KKKK. Enchi vocês de duvidas não foi? Quem é o assassino? Por que ela está em perigo? Só posso dizer "Leiam para descobrir" KKKKKKKKKKK**

**Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam da review**

**Beijos de sapos de chocolate**


	4. Capítulo 1: A Toca

**Capitulo 1**

**A Toca**

_Amizade é o amor sem asas_

O verão na casa da vovó Weasley é sempre uma farra. Por que é quando a família inteira se reúne. Além da família, é claro que tem também alguns amigos, então a casa fica lotada, o que faz vovó Molly fica radiante. Antigamente a casa era menor, apenas para os sete filhos, mas a família cresceu e a casa também, e hoje a toca parece mais uma torre.

O caminho para a toca foi sempre o mesmo: de **carro trouxa**. Pense em uma coisa monótona! Papai diz que não podemos aparatar por que somos menores e (exceto TiSix e Kim, mas ele nunca perderia a oportunidade de "marotar" e ela vai aonde ele for) a rede flú, na casa dos Weasley, vai estar perigosa com tanta gente indo pra lá o tempo todo, e é mas seguro ir de carro. Superproteção!

Durante o caminho para a toca (que é extremamente longo), joguei Snap Explosivo com meus irmãos, Kim e Jake. Ganhei como sempre, o que deixou TiSix furioso.

- Não entendo como você sempre ganha! –disse ele frustrado.

Eu só pude rir da cara dele.

- Aha! – zombou meu trasgo de estimação – Você é tão engraçada Lily.

- Eu tive a quem puxar, meu irmãozinho maroto! – disse, mostrando a língua.

- Então, – começou papai – agora que os bebês pararam de brincar... Alguém quer um sapo de chocolate?

- Você é um ótimo legilimente pai! – disse Al pegando cinco sapos de chocolate da mão de papai e distribuindo para mim, TiSix, Kim e Jake.

- Não preciso de legilimência para conhecer meus filhos – respondeu ele.

- Quando vai ser o casamento de Ted? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- 15 de Agosto – respondeu mamãe, dirigindo – daqui a 26 dias. Você devia saber, é a dama de honra.

Dirigir é o novo hobby da mamãe. Papai diz que, desse jeito, ela vai aposentar a vassoura. E ela responde que quadribol é o 2º amor da vida dela.

- Nem posso acreditar que eles realmente vão casar. – diz Al – Achei que o Ted nunca ia parar de enrolar a pobre da Vick.

- Nem comente isso n'A Toca, Al. – avisou mamãe – Não queremos que Ted fique com drama de novo e mude de idéia em cima da hora.

TiSix deu um sorriso maroto.

- Isso vale pra você também, Tiago! – diz mamãe, sem nem se virar.

- Mas o que eu fiz? – pergunta o cara-de-pau com a cara mais lavada do mundo, fazendo Kim gargalhar.

- Eu também conheço meus filhos – respondeu ela.

A viagem continuou sendo monótona, mas quando chegamos n'A Toca, eu tive a maior surpresa da minha vida.

- SUSY! – gritei, correndo para abraçar minha melhor amiga – O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI, MALUCA?

- Lily. – disse ela, me abraçando – Que saudade sua tonta.

- Nossa, que bom te ver. – digo, soltando-a – Achei que ia passar o verão com sua família na Bulgária.

- Meus pais pediram privacidade. – explicou ela – Eles transformaram a viagem em família em sua 3ª lua de mel. Eu considerei seu convite, pra passar as férias n'A Toca, ainda em aberto e vim pra cá.

- Mas é claro que ainda ta em aberto, – respondi – mas você vai ter que dividir o quarto comigo e as meninas.

- Sem problemas. – disse ela.

Então Jake chegou e minha amiga ficou extremamente corada. Ela até tentou abrir a boca para dizer "olá", mas a voz não saía. Prendi o riso. Era óbvio que ela gostava dele.

Ele acenou para ela e foi cumprimentar Jonh Rowle, convidado do TiSix.

Al e Rose conversavam há alguns metros e o livro que ela estava lendo, repousava na mesinha ao seu lado. Apenas meu irmão conseguia afastá-la dos livros.

Logo depois, cumprimentei toda minha família e então dei por falta de uma pessoa. Kim havia desaparecido.

- TiSix, – chamei meu irmão que conversava animadamente com nosso primo maroto Louis – me empresta o mapa.

- Que mapa? – perguntou ele, distraído.

- O mapa d'A Toca, oh Trasgo! – respondi – O que você fez semana passada.

- Ah ta! – disse ele, começando a prestar atenção em mim – Esse mapa. Para que?

- Não é de sua conta. – respondi – Vai emprestar ou não?

Ele tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e me estendeu.

- Tome cuidado e depois me devolva – disse ele, voltando a se virar para meu primo loiro.

Olhei ao redor a procura de Susy, mas ela estava observando Jake. Melhor não incomodá-la agora.

- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom n'A Toca. – disse, apontando a varinha para o pergaminho, completamente tranquila, certa que o ministério não descobriria, já que havia maiores de 17 anos morando na residência.

Vários traços e rabiscos começaram a aparecer até formarem um desenho d'A Toca, e na capa havia escrito:

_Os senhores Listras, Bico, Crinas e Pontas_

_Novos fornecedores de recursos para bruxos mal-feitores_

_Têm a honra e o prazer de apresentar_

_O mapa do maroto_

_Versão Toca_

Completamente familiarizada com este tipo de magia, procurei o nome Kimberly Dusley. Ela estava no segundo andar, sozinha na sacada. Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto.

- Oi. – falei, chamando a atenção dela.

Ela se virou e então pude perceber o seu rosto banhado por lágrimas. Ela imediatamente as enxugou.

- Kim, – falei – o que houve?

- Nada, Lily – soluçou ela – Deixa para lá. Eu que sou uma pateta!

- Você voltou da casa da sua mãe assim... – falei – triste. O que aconteceu?

- Meu pai apareceu. – respondeu ela, novas lágrimas enchendo seus olhos.

- Nossa! – exclamei – E o que ele fez?

- Ah Lily, foi horrível! – disse ela, me abraçando – Ele disse que eu não era mais sua filha, me chamou de aberração e me expulsou de casa. Disse que nunca mais queria me ver...

- Merlin! – falei indignada – E a sua mãe?

- Ela...Ela...Ela... Voltou com meu pai, Lily! – chorou ela – Eu não tinha nada que ter aparecido. Eles estavam felizes antes de eu chegar. Se a condição para que Dudley Dusley volte com ela é me esquecer, ela vai lamentar, mas vai obedecer.

- Eu lamento muito, Kim. – falei – Você é uma pessoa tão boa, merecia pais melhores...

Lancei um feitiço de impertubalidade na porta e deixei minha prima chorar em meu ombro.

Depois que ela se acalmou, me pediu para deixá-la sozinha. Obedeci e fui na direção de TiSix.

- Mal-feito, feito – murmurei, apontando a varinha para o mapa.

Me aproximei de TiSix e apontei a varinha. Lou e meu irmão mais velho arregalaram os olhos, mas eu fingi que não vi.

- Você... – rosnei, cutucando meu irmão maroto com a ponta da varinha – você é um idiota! Como pode ser tão insensível?

Ele deu um sorriso safado.

- Ta bom, maninha. – disse ele – Qual das suas amiguinhas foi chorar no seu ouvido que eu dei uns pegas nela e depois dei um fora?

- Animal! – xinguei – O mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo, sabia? Você é o pior melhor amigo do mundo!

- Opa! – interrompeu-me ele – Pode me chamar de tudo, pirralha, mas de uma coisa que me orgulho é que sei ser amigo.

- Será que sabe mesmo? – ironizei pressionando ainda mais a varinha – Então você sabe o que houve com a Kim.

- Kim? – perguntou ele, ignorando minha varinha – O que houve com ela?

- Ta vendo o que eu disse, seu Trasgo? – acusei – A Kim ta estranha desde que voltou da casa dela, e quando chegou aqui, sumiu. Eu achei ela no segundo andar, chorando de se acabar.

- Por que? – perguntou ele.

- Eu não vou te dizer. – respondi – Vai lá e pergunte a ela.

Xingando como um marinheiro, meu irmão se afastou.

Sorri. Ele saberia consolá-la.

Então me esqueci dos problemas e entrei de cabeça no verão. Verão n'A Toca! Quadribol, piscina (inaugurada no ano que eu nasci), bolo de abóbora da vovó Molly, minha melhor amiga e minha família. Esse verão promete.

**N/A: Eis o primeiro cap, ele foi mais focado na relação Kim-Dudley, por que por mais que fosse a filha dele, eu não acho que ele teria reagido bem, sei que em RDM ele foi legal com o Harry e tudo, mais uma coisa é ser legal com o seu primo bruxo na despedida, quando vocês nunca mais vão se ver, outra completamente diferente é aceitar magia como parte do seu dia-a-dia atraves da filha. Espero que tenham gostado e COMENTEM!**

**Bjos de Sapos de Chocolate**


	5. Capítulo 2: Malfoy

**Capitulo 2**

**Malfoy**

_Talvez a melhor vingança contra um inimigo,_

_seja estender a mão quando ele se encontrar desesperado._

Aniversário de papai é sempre aquela mesma coisa... Uma festa enorme!

Mas isso já era de se esperar, afinal o aniversário do salvador do mundo não poderia passar em branco. A festa foi na mansão Potter que foi do meu avô. Papai comprou-a de volta para a família depois da guerra.

Todos de traje a rigor, dança, as pessoas mais renomadas do mundo da magia, o ministro, uma chatice só.

Papai diz que também não gosta de tudo isso, mas por ele ser chefe do departamento de aurores, tem de dar essa festa. Mas ele pelo menos está com mamãe, tio Rony e tia Mione. Ele tem algo para fazer.

TiSix está dando em cima, descaradamente, da filha de um grande empresário bruxo, enquanto os outros três marotos aprontavam em algum lugar. Al está conversando com Rô e Dylan, a exemplo de Susy e Jake. Kim dançava alegremente. E eu? Nada! Não estou fazendo absolutamente nada! Que frustrante!

- Gostaria de dançar comigo? – pergunta Rick, me estendendo a mão.

- Eu não tenho muita coisa pra fazer mesmo. – respondo, pegando a mão dele.

Imediatamente o ritmo muda para uma dança bruxa, extremamente parecida com o tango trouxa.

A dança foi muito divertida. Rick estava... Pasmo!

Dei um sorriso zombeteiro e me afastei. O jantar começara e não havia mesa para me sentar. A única mesa que tinha lugar era com TiSix e a tal garota. Quando ele me viu olhando para ele, fez um sinal para que eu me afastasse.

Só sobrou uma alternativa:

- Pai! – chamo ao me aproximar da mesa que ele estava com mamãe e tia Mione.

- Sim, querida. – responde ele.

Baixo os olhos e murmuro:

- Eu não tenho onde sentar.

Com um aceno de varinha, ele conjurou uma cadeira e disse batendo nela:

- Sente aqui.

Que outra escolha eu tinha? Sentei e fiquei conversando com meu pai, minha mãe e minha madrinha.

- Absurdo! – gritou a voz de meu padrinho, se aproximando – Um disparate!

- Calma, Rony! – disse minha madrinha, puxando uma cadeira para que ele se sentasse.

- Depois de tudo o que ele fez! – continuou meu padrinho, se sentando – e o ministro ainda... AARGH! – exclamou, dando um murro na mesa.

- Rony! – exclamou tia Mione assim que a louça de porcelana parou de tremer – Pare de dar escândalo e nos diga o que aconteceu! Qual é o problema?

- O meu problema é o Malfoy, Mione! – respondeu Tio Rony.

- O que o Malfoy tem com qualquer coisa? – perguntou mamãe – Ele está no exílio!

- Estava! – respondeu tio Rony, frustrado – Kingsley anulou o exílio. Malfoy pode voltar à Inglaterra! E advinha? Ele e a família voltam uma semana antes do embarque ao Expresso Hogwarts. Parece que o filho dele vai fazer 6º ano.

- Nossa! – disse mamãe – O que fez o ministro mudar de ideia assim, tão repentinamente?

- Só Merlin sabe! – respondeu tio Rony – Por quêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê?

- Rony! – brigou tia Mione – Pelo amor de Merlin! O Malfoy passou 23 anos no exílio! Não pôde nem pisar no país na época da confusão com o filho dele. Sem falar na condenação de Lúcio, a morte de Narcisa, a história da fortuna... O Malfoy passou por muitas provações!

- E nós, Hermione? – disse tio Rony – Nós enfrentamos uma guerra terrível, eu perdi um irmão, quase perdi você! E por quê? Por causa de pessoas como o Malfoy! Ele merece!

- Não seja assim Rony! - disse mamãe.

- Salvamos a vida dele mais de uma vez! E apenas por causa do depoimento de Harry ele não teve o mesmo fim que o pai! – continuou meu padrinho – Mas mesmo assim ele não perde a pose!

- Ele é um Malfoy, irmãozinho. – disse mamãe – O que você esperava?

- Talvez um pouco de gratidão – respondeu tio Rony.

Todos na mesa reagiram com um sorriso zombeteiro e papai disse:

- É meu aniversario, vamos falar de um assunto mais agradável!

Tio Rony se calou e a noite continuou mais longa e chata que nunca. Rick tentou dançar comigo outra vez, mas eu não quis. Ele só parou de me chatear quando TiSix apontou a varinha para ele. Eu já mencionei que eu amo meu trasgo de estimação?

**N/A: Já nesse cap, vocês tem um pequeno deslumbre dos personagens fora da família Weasley-Potter, e tambem do Malfoy, eles vão ser explorados nos próximos caps**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Bjos de Sapos de Chocolate**


	6. Capítulo 3: O Casamento

**Capitulo 3**

**O Casamento**

_O brilho das estrelas está todo nos olhos dos apaixonados_

O casamento de Teddy e Vick foi simplesmente a coisa mais linda que já vi.

A cerimônia foi simples, poucos amigos, a família. Mas não há como negar que Vick estava simplesmente maravilhosa, magnífica. Teddy sorria como eu nunca o vi fazê-lo, e estava sem transformação alguma, os cabelos loiros naturais, os olhos castanho-mel naturais, tudo natural. A pedido de Vick, não usara metamorfomagia.

A festa esbanjava felicidade e seria assim o dia todo se não fosse por uma interrupção. Uma terrível e catastrófica interrupção!

- EU NÃO ACREDITO, VICKTORIE WEASLEY – gritou o ex da Vick – VOCÊ REALMENTE VAI CASAR COM ELE! REALMENTE ME LARGOU POR UMA ABERRAÇÃO DESGRAÇADA! ELE É UM MONSTRO! É PERIGOSO!

- Suma daqui, Joe! – respondeu ela– É o meu casamento e você na está convidado.

- VICK! – gritou ele – EU TE AMO, EU TE AMO E EU NÃO SOU UM MONSTRO. FICA COMIGO! VOLTA PRA MIM!

- Não vou nem me dar o trabalho de responder – disse Vick, fria – se retire, por favor.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_!

Um jato verde na direção de Ted. Silêncio total. Pânico.

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido: Vick se meteu na frente de Ted. Achei que fosse perder minha prima.

- _Carpe Retractun_! – disse tio Rony, puxando o casal.

Foi por muito pouco.

A maldição destruiu a tenda onde estava acontecendo a cerimônia. Me perguntei por que aquele idiota ainda não havia sido estuporado. Mas não foi por falta de tentativas. Todos os maiores de 17 anos estavam tentando parar o idiota, mas parecia haver uma espécie de escudo no ex da Vick porque, toda vez que um feitiço chegava perto, ele simplesmente se evaporava.

De repente, Tio Jorge conseguiu pará-lo. Ele ergue a mão esquerda que havia uma espécie de cordão, e disse:

- Era um de meus colares-escudo.

Imediatamente, o demente caiu estuporado.

Vick caminhou por cima dos escombros que, há poucos minutos foi o altar de seu casamento, colocou a varinha na garganta e disse com a voz magicamente ampliada:

- Não é esse maníaco que vai impedir minha felicidade. Que a cerimônia continue!

Todos olharam pasmos para ela, mas minha prima continuou. Apesar de ser lufana, ela é uma Weasley. Coragem é a nossa doutrina.

- Ted, – disse ela, erguendo a mão para meu irmãozão – você é meu noivo, logo será meu marido, eu te amo e não será esse mongolóide que irá me afastar de você.

- Mas Vick, – disse ele, com a voz também magicamente ampliada – ele tem razão, eu sou um monstro. Não tenho direito de amá-la, tão pouco de ser feliz e...

Todos (sem exceção) os convidados do casamento bufaram nessa hora.

- Pare já com isso! Conheço esse discurso de cor! – brigou ela, pegando a mão dele – Eu, Vicktorie Weasley, te recebo, Ted Harry Lupin, como meu legitimo esposo. Para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte nos separe.

- Vick... – começou Ted.

- Eu tenho certeza. – disse ela, esperando.

- Eu, Ted Harry Lupin, te recebo, Vicktorie Weasley, como minha legitima esposa. Para amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte nos separe.

E os dois selaram o momento com um beijo, um longo beijo. Acho que foi o momento mais feliz que já vi na vida.

Alguns aurores convidados levaram o ex da Vick e a festa continuou. Na hora de apanhar o buquê, muitas tentaram, mas a sortuda foi Roxanne, minha prima, (já mencionei que ela está noiva de Lorcan Scamander?) fazendo tio Jorge olhar feio para o coitado do Lorcan.

Depois disso, a festa correu ótima e quando acabou, Ted e Vick aparataram para a Lua de mel.

**N/A: Nossa! Esse cap ficou tão dramático... Mas eu escrevi ele há tanto tempo então me perdoem.**

**Mandem uma review, a opnião de vocês é importante**

**Bjos de Sapos de Chocolate**


	7. Capítulo 4: Scorpius Malfoy

**Capitulo 4**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

_É apenas com o coração que se pode ver o essencial, que é invisível aos olhos_

Passaram-se 7 dias desde o casamento, e como é de tradição, eu e meus primos estamos passando a última semana de férias n'A Toca. O final das férias foi ótimo, assim como as férias inteiras. Nem senti 1º de setembro chegar.

Foi um embarque normal ao Expresso Hogwarts, os conselhos de sempre, as preocupações de sempre, etc... Molly choramingava dizendo que não queria ir para Sonserina. Olhei para minha priminha, compreensiva. Senti o mesmo em meu 1º ano.

Foi quando eu o vi pela 1ª vez. Os cabelos dourados e lisos caindo até o meio da bochecha, olhos azuis que me lembravam o céu e um rosto que parecia... Esculpido por anjos. Eu nunca tinha visto aquela escultura divina em Hogwarts. Se tivesse, me lembraria.

Chamei Rose e perguntei quem era. Ela me contou a história de Scorpius Malfoy.

Em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, ainda no Expresso Hogwarts o garoto sofreu os contras do nome que carregava. Rose me contou que viu meus irmãos salvarem-no de dois garotos mais velhos que deram umas boas-vindas nada calorosas ao pequeno Malfoy. Os garotos eram os gêmeos Rick e Richard Spencer que, como todos sabem, são filhos do auror Robert Spencer, que foi brutalmente assassinado por Lucio Malfoy na 2ª guerra bruxa. E parece que os irmãos resolveram fazer o neto do homicida pagar pelo crime, humilhando, espancando e azarando o pobre garoto, que não sabia usar magia e era muito pequeno pra tentar lutar contra os dois brutamontes (não que o garotinho não tenha tentado).

Eu quase tive um acesso quando Rose me falou isso. Rick Spencer vinha flertando comigo há um tempinho, mas agora que eu sei do que ele capaz, ele não irá ter a menor chance. Fiquei penalizada com a história do Scorpius.

- Mas a vida dele não melhorou muito depois que ele entrou para Hogwarts. – continuou Rose.

- Por que? – perguntei.

- O chapéu seletor o colocou na Grifinória. – respondeu ela.

- O QUÊ? – gritei, surpresa.

Foi aí que meu coração parou. Todos conheciam a história dos Malfoy, e Draco Malfoy foi desacreditado por toda a comunidade bruxa. Ele só não está em Azkaban porque meu pai testemunhou ao seu favor. Mas isso não quer dizer que qualquer um da minha família simpatize com eles.

- Bruxos das trevas é o que eles são. – disse tio Rony, quando ele os viu na plataforma 93/4 – Quero todos vocês longe dele. – continuou meu tio, se dirigindo aos estudantes da família, apontando discretamente para o mais jovem dos Malfoys.

Todos sabem que os Malfoy são de uma família tradicional, antiga, Sonserina e sangue-puro, desde que o mundo é mundo. Um Malfoy na Grifinória é o 1º sinal do apocalipse.

- O pai dele fez um escândalo... Mas ele não podia ir pessoalmente a Hogwarts, graças ao fato de ter sido exilado. – continuou Rose– A comunicação foi toda por cartas. O Sr. Malfoy tentou uma re-seleção, mas a diretora foi impassível. Então o pai o tirou de Hogwarts e dizem que ele foi para Durmstrang. – terminou Rose.

Olhei para o mais jovem da família loira a poucos metros de mim. Ele não me parecia uma má pessoa. Resolvi dar uma chance a ele... Afinal, não se deve julgar o filho pelos pais. E eu vi em Scorpius Malfoy muito mais que um mero sonserino sangue-puro.

Olhei em seus olhos azuis acinzentados... Dizem que os olhos são as janelas da alma... E por alguns segundos, por detrás da aparente frieza típica dos Malfoy, eu pude ver a alma de Scorpius.

**N/A: Nesse cap vocês tem o primeiro vislumbre do príncipe encantado. A historia dele foi inspirada em outra fic que eu não me lembro o nome e nem acho aqui nos meus registros qual foi, quando eu achar coloco aqui.**

**Bjos de Sapos de chocolate**

**PS: Quem não comentar vai ter pesadelos com Crabbe peladão vindo p/ cima d vcs.**


	8. Capítulo 5: Expresso Hogwarts

**Capitulo 5 **

**Expresso Hogwarts**

_O pior vilão é aquele que não é aceito nem entre os seus_

Durante a viagem eu fui praticamente abandonada.

Rose e Al são monitores e foram para o vagão dos monitores, TiSix foi exibir seu distintivo de capitão de quadribol da Grifinória para os amigos, Fred foi ficar com seus amigos pirralhos, Lou com a namorada, Molly foi fazer seus próprios amigos, Lucy foi ficar com as amigas, Kim também e o traíra do Hugo se juntou com Michael Jordan pra falarem de alguma besteira, sendo acompanhado por Lice. Fiquei sozinha.

Procurei, feito louca, um vagão, mas todos estavam ocupados. Então, pro meu azar/sorte, achei um que só tinha uma pessoa, Scorpius.

- Com licença, – disse, chamando sua atenção – os outros estão cheios, posso ficar?

Ele me olhou como se analisasse e deu de ombros. Coloquei minha mala e Iris (minha coruja) em seus lugares e me sentei. Quando ia abrir a boca pra falar, ele disse:

- Acho que dispensamos apresentações. Trate apenas de não me incomodar.

Corei de raiva, fazendo ele rir debochadamente.

Esse é o ruim de ser ruiva, eu coro por tudo e de tudo: raiva, vergonha...

Ficamos nos ignorando e observando a paisagem por um bom tempo até que Rick Spencer invadiu nosso vagão sem cerimônia.

- E aí, ruivinha? – disse ele, tentando me beijar.

- Quem te deu essa intimidade, Spencer? – perguntei, o empurrando – Sai pra lá!

- Você me deu essa intimidade, Lily. – disse ele, me abraçando – Na festa do seu pai, lembra? Estávamos tão próximos...

Ele parecia não ter notado a presença do loiro e veio em cima de mim. Esperneei, chutei e gritei tentando empurrá-lo, mas ele tinha o dobro do meu tamanho.

- Deixa de fazer charme, Lily! – sussurrou o troglodita, no meu ouvido – Se entrega.

- É Potter pra você, Spencer! – tentei empurrá-lo outra vez, mas ele é pesado – E sai de cima de mim!

Então, aquela criatura asquerosa me deu um beijo, na marra. Comecei a me debater. De repente, Spencer foi arrancado bruscamente de cima de mim. Simples assim. Uma hora ele tava, na outra não...

Quando me levantei, vi Spencer sentado no chão, encostado na porta fechada e Malfoy apontando a varinha para ele.

- Eu só precisava disso, – murmurou ele – um motivo...

E, pela segunda vez, nossa porta foi aberta sem cerimônia, só que dessa vez eram Tiago, Kim e Richard que, ao verem a cena, imediatamente entenderam tudo errado e apontaram a varinha para Scorpius.

Meu irmão é muito bom em duelos e Malfoy tinha me defendido, então me meti na frente.

- Não, TiSix! – falei – Ele só tava me ajudando.

- Saia da minha frente, Potter. – disse Scorpius, me empurrando – Para sua informação, eu não estava lhe ajudando. Eu nunca ajudo ninguém! E quanto a você, – disse ele, se virando para TiSix – é melhor toma conta da sua irmã. Da próxima vez posso não estar aqui para salva-la.

E dito isso, Malfoy pegou suas coisas e saiu. Então meu irmão veio em minha direção e me abraçou de uma maneira tão fraternal, como nunca tinha feito...

- Lily, – disse ele – não chore...

Só então percebi que estava às lágrimas. Como uma pessoa pode chorar e não perceber? Não sei, mas eu o fiz. Que droga! Eu sou como a mamãe, raramente choro. Ainda mais na frente de alguém. Que bosta de dragão!

- Lily, – chamou-me Tiago – o que ele fez?

- N-n-n-n-na-d-d-da. – solucei.

Bosta de dragão! Eu estava soluçando, na frente de Tiago, o meu irmão mais trasgo. Eu devo estar horrorosa, o cabelo todo desgrenhado, a cara empapada de choro, os olhos e o nariz vermelhos, uma visão do inferno! Que horror!

- Lily, – chamou-me TiSix, outra vez – o que ele te fez?

Então eu vi uma oportunidade de me vingar do Spencer. Quem brinca com fogo, se queima.

- E-e-ele só me forçou a um beijo. – abracei meu irmão mais velho com força, fazendo drama – Eu to muito assustada TiSix. Não sei o que aconteceria se...

- Kim, – disse Tiago – chame aqui meu irmão e todos os primos que estão no trem. – ele parou de me abraçar e se virou para Spencer – Você está morto!

E se esquecendo que era um bruxo e possuía uma varinha, Tiago recorreu ao método trouxa de briga e meteu um soco de direita em Rick. O garoto esperava qualquer coisa, menos isso. Seu irmão logo entrou em sua defesa. A culpa me corroeu. Eram dois contra um e os gêmeos eram gigantes. TiSix era um bom duelista e também se garantia, mas ele era só um. Eu não queria que meu irmão apanhasse porque eu queria vingança.

A coisa estava ficando feia quando (abençoado seja Merlin) meu outro irmão e meus primos chegaram, visivelmente a par de toda a história. A coisa ficou equilibrada. Rose e Kim vieram me fazer companhia, enquanto Hugo, Al e Lou pareciam fora de si, a exemplo de Tiago.

Rose e Kim me levaram para longe dali. Eu sentia minhas pernas se mexerem, tinha flashes do caminho e ouvia as vozes de minhas primas ao longe. Eu não estava ali.

Tinha consciência de tudo que se passava ao meu redor, mas por alguma razão eu estava em conflito comigo mesma. Por um lado eu queria dar sinal de vida, mas a culpa me corroia. Eu não devia ter feito aquele drama e por outro lado eu gostaria de ficar quietinha no meu canto. Eu me sentia com se estivesse em coma, mas a minha vontade era de permanecer assim.

Quando "despertei", meus irmãos e primos já tinham voltado. Senti o remorso me dilacerar por dentro quando vi que estavam machucados. TiSix tinha um corte feio no braço e o rosto coberto de sangue, Al tinha um corte profundo na bochecha direita, Hugo um olho roxo e Lou a boca e o nariz sangrando.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntei, cheia de arrependimento.

Todos me olharam.

- Graças a Merlin! – disse Al me abraçando.

ABRAÇANDO!

Ok que Al (dos meus irmãos de sangue) sempre foi o mais carinhoso, mas abraços ficaram meio raros depois que eu entrei na adolescência. É quase constrangedor.

Todos me encararam, obviamente preocupados, e eu comecei a corar rapidamente. Isso era estranho. Eu nunca era o centro das atenções.

- Eu to bem gente. – falei – Já passou.

Eles continuaram a me encarar desconfiados e Rose falou:

- É bom que você saiba que é minha obrigação, como monitora, relatar tudo à diretora McGonagall...

- O QUE? – berrei, incrédula.

- Eu já mandei a Sofia... – disse minha prima ruiva, se referindo à sua coruja.

- Ah não... – disse, botando as mãos no rosto e afundando na poltrona.

- E tem mais, – disse Alvo – a essa altura a mãe e o pai já sabem...

Afundei ainda mais na poltrona, imaginando o chilique que minha mãe ia dar.

Olhei pela janela e tive a primeira visão de Hogwarts desde o fim de meu 3º ano. Sem sombras de dúvidas, minha mãe aguardava em algum lugar, lá dentro, histérica.

Mas o mais estranho dessa história é que, quem mais me machucou não foi Rick, foi Scorpius. Mas eu não entendo porque me sinto assim. Eu mal o conheço e as palavras que tanto me magoaram ainda ecoavam em minha mente: "Pra sua informação, eu não estava lhe ajudando. Eu nunca ajudo ninguém".

**N/A: Esse cap tambem foi super-dramatico, mas o que eu queria mostrar é que o Scorpius já não é mais aquele garotinho assustado, ele mudou e está atrás de vingança. E tambem queria mostrar quem realmente é o Rick.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, mandem uma review**

**Bjos de sapos de chocolate**


	9. Capítulo 6: Finalmente Hogwarts!

**Capitulo 6**

**Finalmente Hogwarts!**

_São nossas escolhas que fazem a diferença, não nossas qualidades._

"_Alvo Dumbledore"_

Nem preciso descrever a proporção do chilique da minha mãe, preciso?

Na carruagem que eu fui, estava apenas a família, Al e TiSix que ainda me olhavam preocupados, Rô, Hugo e Kim. Quando chegamos a Hogwarts, meus pais e a diretora já estavam no hall. Que ódio! É esse o podre de ser filha do eleito. Papai pode entrar como, onde e quando quiser em qualquer lugar, incluindo Hogwarts.

Meus primos seguiram para o Salão Principal e eu e meus irmãos fomos falar com meus pais.

- Lilian! – mamãe gritou assim que me viu. Veio correndo na minha direção e me deu um abraço de urso.

Papai não ficou atrás. Assim que mamãe me soltou, me deu outro abraço de tirar o fôlego.

Resumindo a história: a diretora assegurou a papai que Rick seria severamente punido. Mamãe tentou me levar pra casa, mas papai não deixou. Madame Pomfrey tentou me fazer passar a noite na ala hospitalar, mas eu não deixei.

- Tem certeza, filha? – perguntou papai quando me viu recusar a oferta de madame Pomfrey – Tiago e Al disseram que você estava ainda a pouco em estado de choque.

- Trasgos. – vociferei.

Papai me deu um olhar de "não fale assim dos seus irmãos eles só estavam preocupados" e eu respondi com um olhar de "fala serio". Papai riu e me abraçou pela cabeça.

- Vai ficar bem? – perguntou ele.

- Eu estou bem. – respondi.

Ele acenou e foi falar com TiSix.

- Minha filha. – chamou-me mamãe.

- O que foi, mãe? – perguntei.

Então começou o interrogatório. Mamãe queria saber exatamente o que Rick tinha feito.

Depois de eu satisfazê-la e ela xingar Rick de todas as coisas que fariam vovó Molly surtar, meus pais se despediram outra vez de mim e de meus irmãos e foram embora.

Caminhei com meus trasgos de estimação até o Salão Principal e nos reunimos aos nossos primos, como manda a tradição*, no nosso lugar de sempre na mesa da Grifinória.

- O que você e o papai tanto conversavam, TiSix? – perguntei enquanto me sentava.

Ele deu o familiar sorriso maroto e disse:

- Surpresa, minha cara ruivinha.

- Ah vai, TiSix! Me conta! – pedi – O que vocês tavam conversando?

- Digamos que o papai requisitou meus serviços marotos. – respondeu ele, sorrindo ainda mais. Será que as bochechas dele não doem quando ele sorri assim?

Antes que eu abrisse a boca para perguntar que serviços eram esses, a seleção começou. Observei um monte de pirralhos nervosos subindo um a um no banquinho e serem selecionados. Havia alguns com sobrenomes conhecidos, como Will Shacklebolt, o filho do ministro. O pirralho é uma figura, já foi lá em casa um monte de vezes.

Depois que ele foi selecionado para a Grifinória, comecei a pensar na morte do hipogrifo**, sempre aplaudindo quando algum fedelho vinha para nossa Casa. Só prestei realmente atenção quando ouvi o professor Longbottom chamar:

- Weasley, Molly. 

Dei um sorriso confiante à minha priminha, que caminhou nervosa para o banquinho. Dois minutos se passam e o Chapéu Seletor dá seu veredicto:

- Grifinória!

- Como todo bom Weasley. – dissemos eu e minha família em uníssono, entoando o ditado.

Nossa priminha se juntou a nós, cheia de felicidade, ao mesmo tempo em que o professor Longbottom falou:

- Nesse ano teremos mais um aluno conosco. Ele é mais velho e entrará no 6° ano. Tenho certeza de que será bem recebido. Ele será selecionado agora... Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion!

O garoto loiro que dividiu o vagão comigo, saiu de seu canto e sentou no banquinho. O Chapéu Seletor caiu sobre sua cabeça... O chapéu demorou um pouco, mais do que de costume, mas finalmente disse:

- Sonserina!

O garoto se junta à casa das cobras e sinto outro aperto no peito ao ver seu rosto, como sempre, na imparcialidade dos Malfoys... Mas seus olhos... seus olhos tentavam esconder a alegria, a satisfação e uma pontada de tristeza. E foi essa tristeza que fez meu coração se contrair.

- Ele foi para a Sonserina. – sussurro.

- Como todo bom Malfoy. – completou Rose.

**N/A: Esse final foi dramático não?**

**Eu sei que tinha prometido respostas apartir desse cap, mas naun deu, começo apartir do próximo. Palavra de Grifinoria. E sou uma mesmo de acordo com o Pottermore... Mas alguem ai recebeu um email de bem-vindo? Se sim eh soh me dizer o Nick q eu adciono, não digo o meu pq naun gosto de divulgar meus dados assim...**

**Adoro vcs! Mandem Reviews!**

**Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate**

***No primeiro jantar do ano em Hogwarts, na festa de boas vindas, a família Weasley/Potter sentam-se juntas, apenas na primeira noite. A tradição começou há muitos anos e nunca deixou de ser seguida.**

**** Equivalente bruxo ao nosso ditado "pensando na morte da bezerra"**


	10. Capitulo 7: Que o Inferno Comece!

**Capitulo 7**

**Que o inferno comece!**

_Quando estamos na escola nos perguntamos: "Por que eu tenho que estudar isso? Qual a utilidade que terá para mim?" E quando nos formamos nos perguntamos: "Por que eu não estudei mais quando tive a chance?"_

Depois do discurso da tia Minnie, jantamos. A comida do elfos é perfeita (adoro a comida da minha mãe e da minha avó, mas nada se compara ao pudim de arroz dos elfos).

Depois do jantar, tia Minnie deu os avisos de sempre e fomos dormir. Mal me deitei na cama e as preocupações "volta a Hogwarts" vieram. Eu tenho essas preocupações desde sempre, mas agora, no 4º ano, elas aguçaram mais. A sombra dos pais sempre foi um problema para mim, para meus irmãos e para meus primos Rô e Hugo. Como não seria? Nossos pais salvaram o mundo! Tente superar isso! Esperam muito de nós. Mais ainda de mim! Por que? Porque sou caçula!

TiSix e os amigos formaram os novos Marotos e ele é capitão do time de quadribol. Al, Rô e Dylan (um garoto nascido trouxa) formam o novo Trio Maravilha. Sem falar que Al é artilheiro e Hugo é três meses mais velho que eu, mas já é bem popular em Hogwarts!

E eu? Eu sou quem? Eu sou o que? A filha de Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo, com Gina Potter, a jornalista de quadribol. Só isso. Apenas isso. Estou condenada a viver na sombra da minha família para sempre. O mundo nunca vai ouvir meu nome por um mérito meu!

E como se isso não fosse pouco, ainda tem o Rick. Socorro!

No 1º dia de aula...

Logo no café tio Nev distribuiu os horários. Como era segunda, eu tinha:

- Poções e Herbologia pela manhã;

- Transfiguração e Feitiços pela tarde;

Nessa ordem.

As matérias são legais. Herbologia é com tio Nev e é fácil para quem presta atenção (meu caso). Poções é com a Greengrass. Ela pega no pé de todos os grifinórios e favorece sonserinos, (também... é diretora da Casa), mas tem um ódio particular pelos Weasley/Potter. Transfiguração é com Teddy. Preciso dizer mais? E Feitiços é com a Chang. Ela pega no pé de todos os Potter porque é uma ex, mal-amada, desgra... do papai. Ela até pega leve com o Al, já que ele é a cara do papai, com o Ti nem tanto por causa dos cabelos ruivos, mas comigo... ela tem um ódio especial devido ao fato de eu ser a cara da minha mãe...

Engoli o resto do meu café da manhã ao ver o relógio. Dez para as nove e eu ainda tinha que correr paras as masmorras. Susy que tinha um horário quase idêntico ao meu me acompanhou. Em poções sentamos em dupla na terceira mesa da fila do meio

A aula foi um inferno, como sempre. Greengrass me deu as boas vindas tirando 20 pontos da Grifinória, puxando o saco dos sonserinos e fazendo comentários maldosos...

Quando a aula acabou, corri para as estufas. Cheguei um pouco atrasada, mas tio Nev fingiu que não percebeu. A aula foi ótima.

Fui para o salão principal e almocei, depois corri para a transfiguração. Foi a melhor aula do dia. Teddy foi muito engraçado, toda hora mudava a cor do cabelo. No final da aula meu irmãozão quis falar comigo.

- Gostou da aula? – perguntou ele, mudando os cabelos pra azul turquesa.

- Amei, como sempre. – respondi quando o meu último colega saiu.

Teddy me abraçou e disse:

- Soube o que houve no trem.

- Você e toda Hogwarts. – respondi – Esquece isso ok?

- Eu poderia matar o Spencer por isso. – disse Teddy, mudando a cor dos cabelos para um vermelho sangue – Ninguém mexe com a minha irmãzinha.

- Como se não bastasse o TiSix... – falei – Pelo amor de Merlin Teddy, apenas esqueça.

Ele sorriu para mim e os cabelos voltaram ao tom turquesa.

- Posso implicar com ele? – perguntou meu metamorfomago preferido, sorrindo.

- Posso desafiar a Chang? – perguntei, no mesmo tom.

Ele sorriu ainda mais e disse:

- Acho que mereci essa resposta. Quando será sua primeira aula com ela?

- Agora. – respondi, olhando para o relógio.

Ele foi em direção à mesa, escreveu alguma coisa e me estendeu um papel:

_Cara professora Chang,_

_Lamento que a aluna Potter tenha chegado atrasada em sua aula. Peço que a deixe assisti-la, porque se a mesma se atrasou foi por minha culpa, que pedi seu auxílio._

_Tenho certeza que compreenderá. _

_**Professor**____Lupin._

Sorri quando li como ele grifou a palavra professor. Chang não podia recusar.

- Obrigada Teddy. – falei, dobrando o papel – Agora é melhor eu ir. Não é bom abusar.

Corri pelos corredores até chegar à sala de feitiços.

- Tsk tsk tsk! – murmurou a Chang – Atrasada como sempre Potter. Qual a sua desculpa agora? Foi atacada por hipogrifos? Levou um fora do namorado?

As corvinais riram histericamente, mas eu resolvi ignorar o comentário.

- Nada disso, querida e amada professora. – respondi, com todo o tom de falsidade que consegui reunir – Ted... O professor Lupin requisitou a minha ajuda. Por isso me atrasei.

Estendi o bilhete para ela e depois de lê-lo ela disse:

- Muito bem, Potter! Conseguiu a ajuda de seu irmãozinho, mas na próxima não haverá bilhete que lhe poupe de uma detenção. Sente-se!

Sentei-me ao lado de Susy, que me deu um olhar de "Você é louca!".

A aula seguiu normalmente. A Chang fazia comentários maldosos, me tirava pontos por respirar, dava indiretas/diretas sobre minha mãe o tempo todo...

- ...mas em vez de eu me casar com o homem perfeito e ser feliz, eu estou aqui, dando aula para esse cabeças ocas, e tudo por culpa de uma ruiva vadia – disse a vaca chinesa me encarando com ódio.

Senti uma raiva descomunal crescer no meu estomago e subir até o esôfago e me levantei.

- A senhora se refere à minha mãe?

- Sente-se, Potter! – ordenou ela.

- Responda, Chang! – respondi, no mesmo tom.

Eu não sou louca. Eu sei que ela é minha professora e tal, mas tudo tem limite. Eu sou um anjo... mas mexa com a minha família e eu viro um monstro.

Toda a sala me encarava como se eu fosse suicida, e tinham razão para tanto.

- É incrível como você se parece com sua mãe, Potter! – rosnou ela – Tão metida, tão prepotente...

- A minha mãe não era assim! – gritei – E eu também não sou!

- Sua mãe era uma oferecida que...

- Que culpa tem a minha mãe? – berrei – Que culpa tem ela, se você é uma mal amada que levou um pé na bunda do meu pai?

- Detenção, Potter! Não vou aceitar nenhum insulto! Nem mesmo da filha de Harry Potter! Pode se retirar. Mandarei uma coruja avisando a data de sua detenção.

Merda! Mal começou o ano e eu já arranjei uma detenção!

Recolhi minhas coisas e fui para o corredor. Eu estava ferrada!

**N/A: Putz! Mas que leitores cruéis vocês hein? Qual é eu to postando direitinho toda semana e não recebo uma misera review. Pow... A fic tá tão ruim assim que ninguém lê? Eu tinha mais review quando ameaçava... Humm. Já que com vocês tem que se assim lá vai:**

**ATENÇÃO! QUEM NÃO MANDAR REVIEW VAI TER PESADELOS PELOS RESTS DE SEUS DIAS COM O CRABBLE PELADÃO VINDO PRA CIMA DE VOCÊS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Amo vocês, beijos de sapos de chocolate!**


	11. Capítulo 8: Jornal

**Capitulo 8**

**Jornal**

_Uma mentira pode viajar a metade do mundo enquanto a verdade está colocando os sapatos_

Profeta Diário

Fuga e morte em Azkaban!

Hoje, pela manhã o auror Mcmillan encontrou um corpo mutilado em Azkaban, que há grande probabilidade de ser do ex-Comensal da Morte Nott. Seu companheiro de sela, Lúcio Malfoy (provavelmente o assassino), está atualmente foragido.

Pedimos à comunidade bruxa para ter extrema cautela, pois Malfoy é perigoso e responsável por inúmeros assassinatos, dentre eles, o do auror Robert Spencer, o da estudante Julianne matter, do curandeiro John HUCKER etc...

Há 24 anos, Malfoy era um dos seguidores mais fieis de Você-sabe-quem. Lembramos que os ideais de Você-sabe-quem eram contra nascidos trouxas.

A única declaração do senhor Draco Malfoy (filho do foragido que acaba de regressar à Grã-Bretanha), é que não ajudará o pai em hipótese alguma. Contudo, o senhor Malfoy está sendo vigiado, caso o pai queira fazer contato.

Draco Malfoy foi exilado do país há 23 anos. Sua esposa e filho voltaram para a Inglaterra há cinco anos na tentativa de ingressar o pequeno Scorpius em Hogwarts que, devido à Seleção de Casas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, teve resultados contrários aos desejos do pai de

Scorpius Malfoy. Mas depois de tanto tempo no exterior, o Ministro da Magia, Kingsley, concedeu perdão para Draco Malfoy, e ele e sua família voltam para ficar (mais detalhes na pagina 16).

Será apenas isso ou a fuga de Lúcio Malfoy não é apenas uma coincidência?

(entrevista sobre o assunto com Harry Potter, Chefe do Departamento de Aurores, na pagina 38).

**N/A: Leitores malz e sádicos! Nenhum comentário? Nenhuma mínima review... Fikei deprê... Assim vou fazer greve de capítulos.**


	12. Capítulo 9: Perigos

**Capitulo 9**

**Perigos**

_A vingança é um prato que se come frio, porém com cuidado para não se lambuzar _

A mansão era realmente grande. Os boatos sobre ela aumentaram depois da morte do suspeito jardineiro Franco Bryce há 27 anos. Depois daquilo, ninguém mais entrava nas ruínas do que um dia foi uma grande casa senhorial. As línguas do povoado de Little Hangleton, ali perto, diziam que a culpa era dos fantasmas dos Riddles, perturbados porque ninguém descobriu o mistério de suas mortes.

Contudo, desde a noite passada, percebia-se uma grande movimentação no interior do lugar. Os vizinhos, assustados, nada ousaram fazer e a polícia nada encontrou.

Quando a noite caiu, todos foram para suas casas e por isso ninguém percebeu as luzes que se acenderam e o fato de uma figura encapuzada entrar na mansão.

- Pensei que não viesse. – disse o mais velho.

- Eu nunca o abandonaria. – respondeu o mais novo.

- Eu não fugi à toa meu filho. – continuou a figura mais baixa, curvada pela idade – Vim para retomar meu lugar.

- Seu lugar? – perguntou o mais alto indignado – Acabou, pai! Potter venceu! O Lord está morto!

- Eu sei, meu filho, eu sei. – disse o grisalho – Mas quero vingança.

- Como, pai? – perguntou o filho.

- Meu neto está em Hogwarts, não? – perguntou o pai.

- Está pensando em usar meu filho no sou plano maluco? – questionou o outro encapuzado, zangado.

- Aposto que ele iria gostar... – comentou o mais velho.

- Eu não acho que... – começou o outro vulto.

- Você não acha nada. – interrompeu o velho – Vai fazer o que eu mando e ponto!

- Eu não tenho mais 16 anos, papai. – respondeu o homem, ultrajado.

- Então o que pretende fazer? – bradou o grisalho – Se entregar? Desistir?

- Não é bem assim... – recuou o mais novo diante da raiva do pai.

- Ou está comigo ou está contra mim! – berrou o ex-prisioneiro.

O homem deu um longo suspiro e disse:

- Estou com o senhor papai.

- Ótimo. Escreva ao meu neto então...

- Sim, pai. Qual o primeiro passo?

O idoso deu um sorriso sádico, um sorriso de êxtase antecipado pelo sofrimento que ia proporcionar aos seus inimigos.

- Atingir onde mais dói. – respondeu ele.

**N/A: E ai queridos leitores... quem vocês acham que é essa dupla? Façam suas apostas. Quero suas opiniões.**

**E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DA MINHA REVIEW!**

**Bjos de Sapos de chocolate**


	13. Capítulo 10: Quadribol

**Capitulo 10**

**Quadribol**

_Quanto mais você sua no treinamento, menos sangra na guerra__._

- Você é terrível, Lily. – disse Vick, quando nos encontramos – Acho que é a influencia do Tiago. Mal começa a 1ª semana de aulas e você já arruma uma detenção!

- Dá um desconto Vick. – falei, olhando para minha prima – É a Chang e ela me odeia.

Minha prima loira balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

- Como se não bastasse os Marotos, agora tem você também. – disse ela – E eu achei que você fosse a mais calma da família.

Sorri. As pessoas sempre tendem a ter esta impressão de mim.

- Eu não sou calma, Vick. Muito pelo contrário. – falei – Mas mudando de assunto, quando é a próxima lua cheia?

- No final desta semana. – respondeu ela, sombria.

Acenei.

Eu sabia o que isso significava. O professor Lupin iria ficar doente e seria substituído por algum auror durante 5 dias, enquanto Teddy sofria as transformações. Só que desta vez seria diferente. Desde que aceitou o cargo de professor, Teddy costuma ficar sozinho na lua cheia, exceto por Vick, em sua forma animaga. A partir desse ano vai ser diferente, pois eu finalmente consegui uma forma de ajudá-lo.

- Merlin! – disse, batendo na cabeça – Os testes de quadribol! Eu esqueci completamente.

Vick sorriu para mim. A preocupação por Teddy parecia ter desaparecido temporariamente.

- Até mais, Vick. – me despedi correndo em direção ao campo.

Peguei todos os atalhos que pude e corri o mais rápido que consegui.

- Muito bem. – disse TiSix, para uma multidão – O time já está quase completo, falta apenas um apanhador, um batedor oficial, um apanhador e um artilheiro substituto. Alguma inscrição de última hora?

- Eu. – disse, levantando a mão. TiSix me encarou confuso e eu olhei para plateia. Ao ver que as minhas amigas estavam lá, completei: – Eu, Lily Potter, para apanhadora oficial. Kim Dusley para batedora oficial, Susy Jordan para apanhadora substituta e Lice Longbottom para artilheira substituta.

- Mas são todas meninas. – disse Tyler.

- Algum problema, Crockford? – perguntei ameaçadora.

- Vários. – respondeu TiSix – Meninas não jogam quadribol.

- Oh certo. – ironizei – E a sua mãe faz o que?

- É diferente. – disse Al – Mamãe foi criada com seis homens. Incrível seria se ela não jogasse quadribol.

- Você nos deve um teste, maninho. – falei – Deve um teste igual para todos os alunos a partir do segundo ano da Grifinória. E se ousar faltar com suas obrigações, vai conhecer o significado da palavra "problema".

- Isso é uma ameaça contra um Maroto? – perguntou ele.

- Soa como uma? – perguntei – Não me interessa o que você acha, não estou no primeiro ano, sou da Grifinória e vou fazer o teste.

- Que seja. – disse ele – Vai perder mesmo...

- É o que vamos ver. – falei indo na direção da arquibancada.

TiSix começou a falar com os que já faziam parte do time e eu alcancei as meninas.

- O que estão fazendo aí, paradas? – perguntei.

- Que loucura foi aquela? – perguntou Alice.

- Nada de mais. – respondi – Vocês foram convocadas a fazerem teste para o time.

- Tem sentido argumentar? – perguntou Alice.

- Não. – respondi.

- Nesse caso vou pegar minha vassoura. – disse ela saindo.

- Eu não vou, Lily – disse Kim absoluta.

- Por favor, prima! – pedi – Precisamos de você.

- Eu nem sei jogar. – argumentou ela.

- Mentira! – acusei – Eu já te vi treinando escondida. Vai Kim, você é boa!

- Sei não, Lily. – disse ela – E se eu não conseguir?

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar. – respondi.

Ela acenou que sim e seguiu Lice. Agora chegou a parte mais difícil.

- Susyyyyyyyyy! – chamei.

- Nem vem, Lily – cortou-me ela – Eu não sou como elas. Não vou cair na sua lábia.

- Pense por esse ângulo. – falei, me sentando ao seu lado – É uma chance de ficar perto do Jake.

- Mais uma razão para eu não participar. – disse ela – Não vou pagar mico na frente dele.

- Você não vai pagar mico. – argumentei – Eu já joguei com você. Você é boa! Vamos Susy! O Jake ta na reserva e você também, os treinos de vocês não são como o da seleção, são menos constantes. Não precisa ser a semana toda. Vai! Vai ser divertido!

- Está me devendo uma. – disse ela se levantando.

Excelente! Saquei a varinha e murmurei, sorrindo:

- _Accio_ Nimbus3000!

Alguns segundos depois, uma linda vassoura rosa veio em minha direção. Montei na minha companheira de voo e fui até minhas amigas.

- Testes para batedor oficial. – disse meu irmão capitão – Um passo à frente.

Cinco garotos e Kim deram um passo à frente. TiSix olhou intrigado para minha prima, mas o teste prosseguiu.

- É bem simples. – disse meu irmão – Eu vou soltar os balaços. Quem conseguir mandá-los mais longe estará dentro.

Um a um, os grifinórios subiram em suas vassouras e pegaram os bastões. Torci, silenciosamente, por Kim enquanto o teste se desenrolava.

TiSix deixou Kim para o final, depois que os cinco garotos tiveram sua chance (o melhor deles mandou o balaço que alcançou 30m de distância). Continuei minha torcida silenciosa e a vez de Kim finalmente chegou.

Kim preparou o bastão e encarou o balaço que vinha voando na direção dela.

PAN!

Ela rebateu o balaço que voou a uma velocidade impressionante. Alcançou 5m, 10m, 15m, 20m, 25m, 30m, 35m, 40m, 45m, 50m e então desviou.

O queixo de todos caiu. **50m**. Isso é uma clara vitória.

TiSix abraçou Kim com força e eu pude ouvi-lo sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Por que nunca me disse que jogava tão bem?

Ela sorriu pra ele e os testes prosseguiram.

Alice conseguiu o cargo de artilheira substituta, Susy a vaga de apanhadora substituta.

Finalmente chegou a hora dos testes para apanhadores. Era eu contra um garoto do 7º ano.

- É simples pessoal. – disse ele, com o pomo nas mãos – Eu solto o pomo, quem apanhar primeiro, ganha.

Ele soltou o pomo. Eu e o garoto lhe demos 30 segundos de dianteira, subimos na vassoura e voamos.

Comecei a procurar o pomo feito louca. Depois de 2 minutos o vi. Lá estava ele, a 3 centímetros da cabeça de TiSix. Desci a toda velocidade na direção de meu irmão mais trasgo.

Quando estava há poucos metros, ele se desviou gritando:

- QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA, PIRRALHA?

Ignorei-o e continuei a persegui o pomo. A bolinha minúscula seguia a poucos metros na minha frente e o meu adversário do 7º ano já me emparelhava. Estendi a mão e senti as asinhas do pomo roçarem em meus dedos, me inclinei ainda mais para ganhar velocidade. Eu estava cada vez mais próxima do pomo quando aquela bolinha minúscula fez uma descida brusca. A segui de imediato e o meu adversário seguiu meu exemplo. O pomo desceu ainda mais. Estávamos agora a três metros do chão.

A bolinha dourada desceu mais, mais e mais. De três metros passamos a dois, de dois a um e de um a poucos centímetros. Podia sentir a grama roçar na minha perna, mas não cedi. Não iria subir a vassoura. Não iria desistir. A vaga de apanhadora era minha.

O pomo continuou voando a mesma altura e logo vi que iria subir, e se isso acontecesse o garoto do 7º ano o pegaria e eu perderia. Não se passou nem um milésimo de segundo quando entendi o que teria de fazer. Tomara que não me machucasse muito. Que bom que estávamos perto do chão.

Respirei fundo e o fiz. Tomei impulso para frente, com o pé, e tirei as mãos da vassoura, saltei em pleno ar com os braços estendidos para o pomo.

Num minuto eu estava no ar, no outro estava no chão e minha perna direita doía muito.

- Lily! – exclamou TiSix assim que me alcançou – Nossa! A sua perna...

- LILIAN LUNA POTTER! – gritou minha prima.

Ai Merlin! Antes que minha prima histérica chegasse mais perto levantei o braço, mostrando as asinhas do pomo escapando dos meus dedos.

- TEMOS UMA NOVA APANHADORA! – gritou TiSix.

- LILIAN LUNA POTTER! – gritou Rose se aproximando – COMO VOCÊ OUSA FAZER UMA MANOBRA DESSAS? TEM IDEIA DO QUE PODERIA TER ACONTECIDO? VOCÊ PODIA ESTÁ MORTA!

- Calma priminha. – pedi.

- Pega leve com ela, Rô. – disse Al – Ela quebrou a perna.

- O QUE É MUITO BEM-FEITO! – gritou minha prima ruiva – PODERIA TER QUEBRADO O PESCOÇO!

- Essa foi a jogada mais sensacional que eu já vi. – disse Hugo – Parabéns priminha. O Swann nem teve chances.

Rose parecia que ia explodir.

- Obrigada Hugo. – murmurei.

- Merlin! A perna dela! – gritou Louis.

Olhei para minha perna e entendi a exclamação de meu primo. A minha calça estava empapada de sangue.

Senti a minha cabeça girar e caí na inconsciência.

**N/A: E ai o que acharam? Toda fic que eu lia da 3ª geração mostrava os filhO(s) do Harry como apanhador(es) mas nunca a Lily, pelo menos nas que eu li, ou ela não jogava ou era artilheira, como a mãe. Como sou um feminista nata eu quis que a filhA do Harry herdasse seu talento no quadribol, como vocês podem ver todos os filhos jogam, mas é a Lily a apanhadora.**

**E mandem uma review.**

**Beijos de Sapos de Chocolate**


	14. Capítulo 11: MorcegosFantasmas

**Capitulo 11**

**Morcegos-fantasmas**

_Não há um único bruxo ou bruxa no mundo cujo sangue não tenha se misturado ao de trouxas... "__Alvo Dumbledore"_

Pela primeira vez no ano, acordei na ala hospitalar. Há dois metros de mim, TiSix e Teddy discutiam. Nenhum deles notara que eu acordei.

- E você não fez nada para impedir sua irmã? – gritou meu lobisomem preferido – O que eu faço com você Tiago? Você está na posição de capitão do time! É uma posição de responsabilidades e parte delas é zelar pelos seus jogadores. Se é a sua irmã caçula mais ainda!

- Calma, Teddy. – pediu TiSix.

- Calma? – perguntou meu metamorfomago predileto – Está na hora de você ter responsabilidades Tiago!

Então TiSix começou a rir. A rir não, a gargalhar. Ele é louco.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou Teddy, fora de si.

- Desculpa, Teddy. – disse Tiago, ainda sorrindo – Mas você não leva jeito pra dar bronca.

- Ah é? – disse Teddy com os cabelos vermelho sangue – Pois eu...

É melhor interromper antes que ele faça uma besteira.

- O que houve? – pergunto.

- Você ta melhor, Lily? – perguntou Teddy. Os cabelos verdes de preocupação.

- To bem. – respondi, me levantando – Cadê todo mundo?

- Estão em aulas. – respondeu Teddy.

Olhei para meu irmão ruivo interrogativamente.

- Até parece que não me conhece, Lily. – disse ele – Estava preocupado. Usei um nuga-sangra-nariz e vim te ver.

- Eu estou bem. – falei – Madame Pomfrey já concertou minha perna. Falando nisso, cadê ela?

- Foi falar com Tio Nev. – respondeu Teddy – E te deixou aos meus cuidados.

Peguei a minha roupa e fui para o banheiro. Ainda estava com a camisola de hospitais, que diferentemente das camisolas de hospitais trouxas, é toda fechada.

Depois de colocar minha roupa, voltei para meus irmãos.

- Eu estou bem gente. – falei – É serio.

- Não devia ter feito isso, Lily. – disse Teddy.

- Gente, agora que eu me lembrei. – falei batendo a mão na testa. Tinha que inventar uma desculpa para fugir da bronca – Eu tenho que falar com a Lice. Tchau!

E fugi antes que Teddy pudesse me impedir.

Fui em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória quando, de repente, trombo em alguma coisa. Olho para frente e vejo Nott, o sonserino mais detestável da face da Terra. Com ele eu dispenso educação.

- Sai da minha frente, Nott. – exclamei.

- Olhe por onde anda, sangue-ruim – respondeu ele.

- O que? – disse indignada. Não sou nascida trouxa e mesmo que fosse, qual o problema?

- Você e sua família me dão nojo! – disse ele – Os Potters e os Weasley sempre foram traidores do próprio sangue, mas se misturaram com a imundice trouxa e o resultado é essa ralé.

O ódio correu em minhas veias. Saquei minha varinha, mas antes que pudesse azarar aquele sonserino asqueroso...

- Você ta insultando a minha família, Nott? – perguntou a voz do meu irmão TiSix – Perdeu a noção do perigo?

Os dois já estavam em posição de duelo quando eu me reuni a meu irmão. Nott não sabe o azar que deu. TiSix é melhor em duelos, mas mamãe só ensinou a azaração, que a tornou famosa, para mim.

O duelo começou. Quase fui atingida por algumas maldições. Nãos as imperdoáveis, mas maldições.

Então preparei a varinha e lancei a azaração não verbal favorita da minha mãe, já sorrindo. O resultado foi dezenas de mocergos-fantasmas saindo da boca de um sonserino para logo em seguida atacá-lo.

Foi hilário. Nott engasgava e em seguida uma espécie de espírito de morcego saia de sua boca e o atacava, até que já havia tantos que não podíamos ver seu rosto. Eu e meu irmão caímos na gargalhada.

- Muito bom, Lily – disse ele limpando uma lágrima de riso – Você se superou!

Sorri. Então começamos a ouvir as passadas-arrastando-o-pé de Filch

- _Obliviate_. – falou TiSix apontando a varinha para Nott e apagando sua memória dos últimos acontecimentos.

TiSix começou a correr e eu fui atrás dele. Entramos em um atalho recém descoberto pelos Marotos e logo estávamos do outro lado do castelo.

- Essa é a minha irmãzinha. – disse TiSix passando a mão em minha cabeça desarrumando meus cabelos – É bom saber que você também é uma Marota!

Apesar de não gostar de ter os cabelos desarrumados, adorei o que ele me disse. Era bom saber que apesar de ser considerada a mais calma dos Potter, meu irmão mais atentado concordava que eu também herdei os genes marotos.

**N/A: Que é isso? Duas atualizações na mesma semana? Milagres acontecem. Agradeçam a nossa beta. E ai o que acharam?**

**Quando escrevi esse cap, não sabia como a azaração da Gina funcionava. Por que a nossa querida tradutora fez o seguinte: de azaração morcego-fantasma (tradução do original em inglês) ela tranformou para azaração que rebate bicho papão.**

**Então eu pensava que a azaração fazia com a vitima o mesmo que um Riddiculus faz com um bicho papão. No capitulo original, a Lily usa um Riddiculus e transforma o Nott em uma bailarina.**

**Mas recentemente eu descobri que o efeito da azaração é deixar um monte de morcegos fantasmas voando através da pessoa. Foi essa a intenção de tia J.K. então tive que reescrever esse cap.**

**Espero que tenha ficado legal. Pra quem tiver curiosidade o trecho original segue abaixo.**

"_Então preparei a varinha e lancei a azaração não verbal, pensando com toda a força em minha intenção e na palavra "Riddikulus". _

_Um bicho papão é uma criatura asquerosa. Ele é um transmorfo e toma a forma do que sua vitima mais teme, tornando-os tão assustadores, visto que se alimentam do medo. O modo de rebatê-los é simples: através de uma azaração temos que transformá-los em algo engraçado, ridicularizá-los._

_Mas como foi descoberto pela minha mãe, se essa mesma azaração for usada contra pessoas, a vitima é ridicularizada._

_O resultado foi um sonserino vestido com roupinhas de balé trouxa e dando piruetas sem consegui parar._

_Eu e meu irmão caímos na gargalhada."_

**Acho que o original ficou mais engraçado. Mas tudo bem.**

**Respondendo a ÚNICA REVIEW (leitores cruéis)**

**Bruna DIVA METIDA B.M.: Filha eu respondi a sua outra review. Deve ter ido por seu email. Vc não viu?**

**Bem ela segue abaixo nesse caso:**

"_  
>naun sei se vou ter pedroar naun... passei semanas pensando no q tinha acontecido, pensei na hipotese de vc naun me amar mais, mas como sou uma pessoa totalmente amavel descartei, pensei se vc tinha morrido, como eu nun mandei nenhum serial killer atras de ti AINDA tambm descartei.<br>Então vc amou o Ted e o TiSix, e qr casar com os dois, aconselho q vc desista, a Vick e a Kim são muito possessivas (xiiii olha eu dando spoiler)  
>O que é do Rick tah guardado, naun se preoculpe. Tmbm odeio o Lucio. A Lily tah no 4º ano, o Alvo e o Scorpius no 6º, TiSix, Kim e os marotos no 7º.<br>E Relax diva, vc jah eh minha personagem, soh q naun nessa fic, em outra q ainda tah no forno e um dia eu vou postar.  
>CALMA!<br>To imaginando vc se descabelando aki depois dessa, eh claro q se vc fez de mim uma personagem o minino q eu poderia fazer para retribuir era o mesmo, soh q essa fic ainda está em fase de projeto. Quando fika pronta eu posto.  
>Beijos de Sapos de Chocolate"<em>

**Eu tambem amo a Kim. É uma das personagens mais legais de escrever.**

**Bjos de sapos de Chocolate.**

*** Para resto do mundo: eu to sendo uma autora tão legal, mas vcs não me mandam uma misera review. Vou chorar. **


	15. Capítulo 12: Fênix

**Capitulo 12**

**Fenix**

_Amigos são a família que a gente escolhe_

Era sexta-feira, primeira noite de lua cheia do mês. Estava na hora de revelar a meu "irmão" lobisomem o meu segredo, o projeto que desenvolvi para ajudá-lo em seu maior problema.

- Lily? – pergunta Teddy quando abre a porta de seu quarto para mim – O que faz aqui?

- Tenho que falar com você. – respondo, entrando.

Ele permanece calado e eu continuo.

- A lua cheia vai ser no fim de semana, não é? Eu achei um modo de te ajudar.

- Isso é impossível, Lily. – respondeu ele –Não há cura pra licantropia. A única ajuda com a qual posso contar é a poção mata-cão.

- Eu sei, Teddy. – falei tirando um frasquinho do bolso e o colocando na mesa – E é por isso que estou aqui. Eu encontrei duas formas de te ajudar. Uma delas é essa poção.

- O que ela faz? – perguntou ele, interessado.

- É uma adaptação minha da poção mata-cão. Nunca foi testada, mas eu acho que vai funcionar. Na teoria tem os mesmos efeitos da poção mata-cão, só que alem de reduzir as dores e lhe dar a lucidez, e ela também lhe dá o dom da fala.

- Nossa! – exclamou ele – Acho que vale a pena testar.

- Aham. – falei – Mas acho que com o tempo posso curar completamente a licantropia.

- Quem sabe? – disse ele sonhador – E qual seria a outra forma de me ajudar?

Sorri, respirei fundo e me transformei.

Senti meu corpo inteiro mudar. Teddy me olhou estupefato. Eu levantei voo e fui até o espelho dele. Lá estava, diante de mim, uma magnífica fênix de plumas vermelhas.

Voei para o chão e voltei à forma humana.

- C-c-como? – perguntou ele.

- Do mesmo jeito que meu avô e os outros Marotos. – respondi.

- Lily, sua maluca. – disse ele – Acha que só porque é uma animaga vou te deixar ir na lua cheia comigo? É muito perigoso!

- Vick vai com você há anos. – argumentei – E duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma.

- É diferente. – respondeu ele.

- O que é diferente? – perguntei.

- Pra começar, a Vick é minha esposa e é maior de 17 anos. – disse ele.

- E eu sou sua irmã menor de 17 anos – brinquei.

Ele riu e disse:

- Por isso mesmo não posso colocá-la em risco desse jeito. Entenda que, apesar da poção, eu ainda represento um risco enorme...

- Teddy. – interrompi – Eu sou animaga... não corro risco algum...

- Tio Harry foi quem cuidou de mim depois que minha avó morreu. – continuou ele – Ele me aceitou e me ajudou a lidar com as noites de lua cheia, você sabe... Tio Harry é meu padrinho e eu não posso decepcioná-lo...

- E o que o meu pai tem a haver com isso? – perguntei.

- Pense, Lily. – respondeu ele – Se algo der errado e eu te machucar, com que cara eu vou olhar para o seu pai?

- Vick tem ido com você. – argumentei.

- E eu me condeno todos os dias por isso. Eu não aprendi com os erros do meu pai. – disse ele – Eu transformei Vick no mesmo que ele transformou a minha mãe, em uma paria!

- Sua mãe amava seu pai, Teddy. – falei – Do mesmo jeito que a Vick te ama. Os Marotos eram irmãos do seu pai, Teddy, do mesmo jeito que eu sou sua.

- Eu não posso... – começou ele.

- Problema seu. – interrompi – Por que eu vou!

E, sem lhe dar tempo de responder, saí do quarto.

**N/A:**

**OI OI OI GUYS**

**Poiseh gente, mais um cap. Sinto muito por não ter postado semana passada mas é que realmente não deu. E vocês tão merecendo mesmo que eu não poste. Ninguem me mandda review; . Mais hoje estamos aqui. **

**Ah e eu tenho uma boa noticia! Talvez, apenas TALVEZ nos passemos s ter mais de uma atualização por semana, depende da Lina. Crucifiquem ou agradeçam a ela ok?**

**Mas e ai, o que acharam do cap? Para responder cliquem nesse linkzinho azul ai em baixo. Façam a sua review e deixem a autora feliz**

**Resposta a ÚNICA review:**

**Bru DIVA MAIS DO QUE METIDA B.M.:** É querida, eu sabia que você ia ficar assim. Tô te imaginando se descabelando aqui, mas eu vou te provar que tambem ser cruel. Ou seja, na próxima vez que tiver atualização dupla (em a Nova Era E Os Misterios do Tempo) eu te falo mais sobre essa fic no forno e sua personagem.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Não posso postar tão rápido, isso foi uma exceção. Agradeça nossa beta, Lina. Mas prometo posta uma vez por semana.

Bjos de Sapos de Chocolate


	16. Capítulo 13: Covardia

**Capitulo 13**

**Covardia**

"_A covardia é a mãe da crueldade." _

"_Michel de Montaigne"_

Eu estava caminhando pelos corredores quando trombei com ele. O loiro que estava tirando meu sono ultimamente.

- Desculpe. – murmurei pegando meus livros que se espalharam pelo chão.

O que eu esperava? Que ele fosse fazer uma gracinha... Mas surpreendentemente ele não o fez. Ele se abaixou e me ajudou a recolher os livros.

- Tome mais cuidado. – falou ele, enquanto se afastava.

Engoli em seco e caminhei para a biblioteca. Eu tinha marcado com Lice, Rô e Susy pra fazermos os deveres e casa.

O que tinha acontecido?

Ouvi um barulho estranho, parecia que estava havendo um duelo. Por que eu sou uma pessoa muito metida e não cuido da minha própria vida,larguei os meus livros e dei meia volta.

A varinha em punho.

Nos corredores não havia nada, mas seguindo o som me deparei com uma porta, que dava para a antiga e abandonada sala de transfiguração.

- Patéticos. – disse uma voz – Vocês são patéticos! O que está havendo? Não são grifinórios o suficiente para me enfrentar como homens? Precisam ter amiguinhos? Cinco contra um?

Engoli em seco. Eu conhecia aquela voz. Usando o canivete que fora originalmente de Sirius Black, abri a porta. Tentei dar um passo pra frente, mas foi impossível. Pelo visto haviam lançado um feitiço pra que ninguém entrasse na sala, mas esse feitiço não estava tão bom pois eu podia vê-los e ouvi-los.

Os seis rapazes ainda não haviam reparado na minha presença. Os irmãos Spencer lideravam os outros três setimoanistas que cercavam ameaçadoramente Scorpius.

A varinha do sonserino jazia a dois metros de mim.

Comecei a murmurar contra-feitiços enquanto assistia a cena apavorada. Eu não podia dar meia volta para chamar ajuda e deixá-lo ali sozinho.

A cena que se seguiu foi terrível de se presenciar. Como em filmes trouxas, eles empurravam o loiro na roda e para qualquer lado que caísse o sonserino apanhava. Hora pontapés, hora socos...

- Acho que isso ta indo longe de mais, Rick... – começou um dos gêmeos.

- O que deu em você, Richard? – rebateu seu irmão – Ele merece! Lúcio Malfoy torturou e matou papai. E por quê? Porque ele era nascido trouxa. E então mamãe comeu o pão que o diabo amassou pra nos criar e sustentar sozinha. E por quê? Por causa dos Malfoy e suas crenças! Sangue-puro? Eu vou lhes mostrar o sangue-puro! Acredite Rick, ele merece!

Respirei aliviada quando pude passar. O contra feitiço funcionara. Não perdi tempo, apanhei a varinha de Scorpius e lancei duas azarações. Elas bateram em cheio no setimoanista mais próximo.

Ele caiu no chão e os outros me olharam ameaçadoramente. Quatro varinhas apontadas para mim.

**N/A: Hei hei amores da minha vida.**

**Boas noticias, a nossa Beta Lina está de férias e vai ver se beta um cap por dia, mas eu só entro de férias semana que vem então tenham paciência.**

**O que acharam desse cap? **

**Não esqueçam da review!**

**Beijos de Sapos de Chocolate**

**Resposta a única review: **Bipolar? Serio? Isso significa que a autora é bipolar tambem? Agora que eu me toquei, você tem razão ela é bipolar, putz! Um mote de gente leu a fic por que ninguém chamou a minha atenção pra isso! Bem, agora fic já tá pronta deixa ela ser bipolar mesmo... Mas eu tenho uma explicação, eu escrevi essa fic ao longo de anos, tem meses entre um capitulo e outro, e eu amadureci ao longo desses meses, ou então teve caps que eu escrevi quando tava stress... Aff! Tudo dependia muito do meu humor, acho que como autora você entende isso...

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, mesmo não aparecendo os seus personagens favoritos, é que essa fic é mais focada na Lily e no Scorp então tenta aceitar eles ok? Acho que a partir de agora a Lily vai ser mais super fera... Hehehe!

Beijos de Sapos de Chocolate


	17. Capítulo 14: Coragem

**Capitulo 14**

**Coragem**

"_O segredo da felicidade é liberdade e o segredo da liberdade, coragem." (Thucydides)_

- Potter? – perguntou um dos gêmeos abaixando a varinha – O que faz aqui?

- Deixe-o em paz! – falei me aproximando de Malfoy.

- Fique fora disso, Lily. – continuou Spencer – Não é bom que damas presenciem esse tipo de coisa.

- Então temos um problema. – falei entregando a Scorpius sua varinha – Porque eu já vi a cena toda, só não interferi antes porque o seu maldito feitiço estava bloqueando minha entrada.

- Lily! Você me conhece. – disse Oliver Stuart – Eu já fui na sua casa um monte de vezes. Minha mãe trabalha com a sua. Confie em mim. Não se meta nisso. O Malfoy merece.

- O que ele fez a vocês? – perguntei, com raiva, enquanto ajudava Scorpius a se levantar.

- Bem, por onde começar...? – disse o outro gêmeo – O avô dele matou meu pai, o pai dele...

- Chega! – interrompi passando o braço pelas costas de Malfoy de modo que ele se apoiasse em mim – Não quero nem ouvir! Eu vou tirá-lo daqui e levá-lo para Madame Pomfrey e Merlin ajude quem tentar me impedir!

Dei alguns passos em direção à porta, mas os gêmeos se meteram em minha frente.

- Lamento, Lily. – disse Rick, apontando a varinha para mim – Não posso deixar você levá-lo.

- Abaixa essa varinha, Spencer, ou eu juro por Morgana que vai se arrepender! – rosnei – Ah e é Potter pra você!

- É sério, Lily. Deixa ele ai! – disse o outro irmão – Não nos obrigue a azarar você.

- Alguém aqui já ouviu falar na azaração para rebater bicho papão de Gina Potter? – perguntei – Pois é, ela ensinou para mim.

Alguns dos setimoanistas vacilaram, mas Richard disse:

- Sua varinha ta no seu bolso e seus braços tão ocupados.

- E nos novos Marotos alguém já ouviu falar? – perguntei. Malfoy era pesado e estava quase inconsciente – O meu irmão é líder deles. Meu outro irmão e minha prima são professores. Meu outro irmão e minha outra prima monitores. A diretora é madrinha do meu irmão. Sem falar nos inúmeros primos que estão mais que dispostos a me defender. Vocês querem mesmo se meter comigo?

- Eu não estou vendo nenhum de seus irmãos ou primos aqui agora, meu amor. – disse Rick – E nós podemos facilmente obliviá-la para que não conte a ninguém o que houve aqui.

Engoli em seco. Ele estava certo.

- Eu não sou seu amor. – vociferei.

- Reconheça, Lily. – continuou ele – Você tem apenas duas opções: ou larga o Malfoy e espera ali no canto como uma boa menina, ou insiste nessa loucura e nós te estuporamos.

Merda de dragão! O que eu faria? Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come.

- Se quiser machucá-lo, terá que me machucar também. – respondi.

- Eu lamento. – suspirou Rick – _Estupefaça_!

Me atirei para o lado, ainda abraçada a Malfoy, e bati com o ombro dolorosamente no chão. Logo Malfoy caiu por cima de mim e...

Crack!

Barulho de ossos se partindo! Uma dor colossal no ombro! E a certeza que eu sou muito azarada.

Arrastei Scorpius com o outro braço para o canto. Ele estava desmaiado. Fiquei à sua frente protetoramente segurando com o braço bom o meu ombro quebrado.

Meus colegas de casa riam do meu esforço e lágrimas de dor, raiva e desespero nublavam minha vista.

- Não permitirei que o machuquem! – vociferei – Não deixarei que o firam mais ainda!

- Por que tudo isso, Lily? – perguntou Walter Grogan, um nascido trouxa loiro – É apenas um sonserino!

- É apenas um ser humano. – respondi – Um ser humano que não tem culpa dos erros de sua família! Eu tenho vergonha de estar na mesma casa que vocês! E tenho certeza que Godric Gryffindor concordaria comigo. Ele desprezava covardia!

- Não seja débil, Lily. – disse Oliver – Seu avô era um Maroto e não era diferente de nós nesse aspecto.

- Meu avô foi um homem honrado. – respondi com raiva – Se ele atacava sonserinos, era porque esses eram comensais da morte. É muito diferente!

- Severo Snape, o espião, estava nessa lista? – perguntou Richard.

- É diferente. – rosnei.

- Não, não é. – disse Rick – Por que se Você-sabe-quem estivesse vivo, esse merdinha aí seria o primeiro a se alistar.

- Acho que seria mais provável ver você com a Marca Negra. – respondi.

- O QUE? – bradou o moreno – COMO OUSA? EU NUNCA...

- Você é o único com comportamento de Comensal aqui. – respondi – Acha que seu pai gostaria disso? Ele era um membro da Ordem da Fênix!

- Acho que nunca vou saber o que meu pai queria, não é? – gritou ele – Graças à família desse bosta, eu não o conheci!

- Tenho certeza que ele iria querer que nós o vingássemos. – disse Richard.

Eles ergueram a varinha para mim. Fechei o olhos esperando a azaração.

**N/A: Presente de Natal pra vocês meus amados,e dêem uma lida na minha outra fic, O Natal de Voldemort. Escrevi pensando em vocês.**

**Mandem uma Review! Me dêem esse presentinho de natal vai... Eu sou uma pessoa inseguran quanto ao que escrevo, não sei se tá bom, outro dia disseram que a Lily é bipolar, parei e vi que era mesmo (como já disse isso se deve ao fato dos caps dependerem muito do meu humor inconstante, e há meses entre um cap e outro, e eu amadureci nesse tempo).**

**Mas tipo, não teve um cristão que tivesse me dado esse toque antes, agora a fic tha completa naun vou mudar, mas qualquer erro ou coisa do tipo me avisem. E tambem me dêem sua opnião, é importante. Putz eu começo a pensar que ninguém tá lendo, ou que pior, tão lendo mas de tão ruim que tá ninguém se dá ao trabalho de mandar uma review.**

**Gente to implorando, preciso da opnião de vcs! Anyway...**

**Beijos de Sapos de Chocolate**

**PS: A Lina, nossa querida e amada beta vai viajar entaun... Ficaremos um tempinho sem post, provavelmente umas duas semanas.**

**Um ótimo natal e Prospero ano novo**

**Resposta a única review**

**Bru A MAIS METIDA DE TODAS B. M.:** Minha desculpa é simples e lógica, eu dependo da minha beta p postar, eu jah mandei a fic inteirinha p ela, ela me manda de volta os caps betados, eu dou uma ultima revisada e posto. Mas dependo dela, então reclame com ela. HEHEHE. Hei onde vc mora mesmo, é aqui no nordeste certo? Pernambuco?


	18. Capítulo 15: Beijo

**Capitulo 15**

**Beijo**

"_O beijo é a menor distância entre dois apaixonados"._

"_Amy Banglin"_

- Abaixem as varinhas. – ordenou uma voz conhecida.

Suspirei aliviada. Estava salva.

- Menos 50 pontos para Grifinória. – continuou a mesma voz – Estou envergonhada! Detenção de um mês para todos os cinco e todas as visitas para Hogsmeade também estão suspensas por tempo indeterminado!

- Rose, – tentou Oliver – pega leve, somos da mesma casa...

- Quieto Stuart! – rosnou ela – Eu muito me envergonho que sejamos da mesma casa!

- Al, cara, – disse Grogan – tenta falar com sua prima...

- Vocês se meteram com minha irmã. – disse Alvo examinando meu braço – Agradeçam a Merlin que seja apenas isso.

- Levem o Clancy para a enfermaria. – continuou minha prima naquele tom de monitora – Depois que Madame Pomfrey cuidar dele, informem que ele está incluso no castigo!

- Mas Rose...! – tentou Rick.

- Nada de "mas", Spencer! – rosnou ela – Sumam da minha frente!

Depois que os cinco saíram, ela veio em minha direção.

- Merlin, Lily! – exclamou ela – Como você está?

- Melhor do que ele. – respondi apontando para Scorpius – Como nos encontraram?

- Eu estranhei que você não apareceu na biblioteca, então resolvi procurá-la. – disse Rose lançando um _mobilis corpus_ em Malfoy.

- Aí nós encontramos os seus livros espalhados no chão – disse Alvo – e resolvemos procurá-la. Rose reparou que havia vestígios de magia vindo dessa sala. Ela lançou um contra-feitiço poderoso e nós passamos. Foi brilhante!

Nós três fomos à ala hospitalar com Rose levando Scorpius flutuando ao seu lado.

Madame Pomfrey consertou meu braço em um instante, mas ao que parece Malfoy terá que ficar mais alguns dias em observação. Ele estava inconsciente e eu fui liberada das aulas pelo resto do dia, então resolvi passá-lo ao seu lado.

As horas se passaram vagarosamente. Pode ser loucura, mas eu não me vi entediada. Não achei incômodo velar pelo sono do sonserino. Pelo contrário...foi incrível! Eu poderia passar dias assim.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, cobrindo suas íris incrivelmente azuis. Os cabelos dourados brilhantes lhe emolduravam o rosto que parecia esculpidos por anjos, seu tórax definido, escondido pelas vestes sonserinas, subia e descia em sua respiração, pausada e constante. Ele sonhava.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas de repente ele abriu os olhos azuis safira e me encarou.

- O que faz aqui, Potter? – perguntou ele, rouco.

- Estava esperando você acordar. – respondi – Você não me parecia... bem...

- E você por acaso é curandeira para me dizer isso? – rosnou ele.

- Não. – respondi – Mas pretendo ser!

- E eu sou sua cobaia? – perguntou ele.

- Deixa disso, Malfoy. – respondi – Eu sei que você não quer que eu vá embora.

Ele pestanejou surpreso, mas depois assumiu a expressão de indiferença.

- Você é muito metida, Potter. – vociferou ele.

- Me chame de Lily. – falei tomando coragem – E poupe-me Malfoy, eu sei o que está acontecendo. Você não para de pensar em mim desde o dia em que me viu na estação King Kross. Você me acha atraente e fica nervoso perto de mim. Você tenta me esquecer, mas já sonhou comigo mais de uma vez. A verdadeira razão por que você atacou o Rick no trem não foi só ódio, mas ciúme. Você me despreza por ser uma Potter, mas ainda assim não consegue me tirar da cabeça.

O loiro me encarou abismado, a boca caída, os olhos surpresos.

- E sabe por que eu sei de tudo isso, Malfoy? – perguntei me aproximando.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Por que eu me sinto da mesma forma. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, sem esperar a reação dele, me arriscando, tudo ou nada, eu o beijei.

**N/A: Ta bom, esses foi um dos caps que eu mais gostei de escrever, fiquei muito tempo resolvendo como eles iam começar um romance, afinal o loirinho é muito orgulhoso, a Lily não é tanto mas ela nunca teve que correr atrás de um garoto na vida, quando cheguei a conclusão que a iniciativa tinha que vim dela, tudo ficou mais fácil.**

**Anyway espero que tenham gostado**

**Atualização de dupla como presente de natal da mamãe Noel aqui, sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews ao invés de leite e biscoito, ou então os nomes de vocês vão pra lista dos malvados.**

**Provavelmente esse é o ultimo post do ano, a menos que nossa beta mande alguma coisa antes do dia 31.**

**Um feliz natal e um prospero ano novo para todos vocês!**


	19. Capítulo 16: Namoro

**Capitulo 16**

**Namoro**

"_Porque tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso"_

Eu não sou aquele tipo de garota que fica esperando os meninos tomarem iniciativas. Isso é tão machista! Eu vou à luta pelo que quero e não me envergonho disso!

Eu me toquei do que estava sentindo por Malfoy enquanto observava ele dormir, e tomei a decisão de fazer aquela loucura assim que ele acordou. Nunca fiquei com tanto medo de uma rejeição antes. Mas é o que dizem: quem não arrisca, não petisca.

Ele correspondeu ao meu beijo, senti sua mão em minha nuca e a outra alisando meus cabelos.

- Como sabia de tudo aquilo? – perguntou ele ofegante quando nos separamos.

- Não sabia. – murmurei puxando-o para mais um beijo.

Dessa vez cheio de paixão e volúpia.

Ouvimos um barulho e nos separamos imediatamente, segundos depois Madame Pomfrey apareceu.

- Vejamos, Sr. Malfoy. – disse ela examinando ele – Parece que o senhor está muito melhor. Tome essas duas poções e poderá ir embora.

Scorpius bebeu os dois frascos rapidamente, fazendo uma careta por causa do gosto amargo.

Depois que a enfermeira se retirou, ele disse:

- E o que nós faremos com isso, Potter? Eu realmente gosto de você...

- Eu também gosto de você, **Scorpius**, e por Merlin me chame de Lily!

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Eu falo sério. Não imagino que a sua família ou a minha vá gostar disso.

- Você precisa da aprovação deles? – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não. – respondeu ele rapidamente – Mas acho melhor que ninguém fique sabendo disso pelo menos até as férias...

- Vergonha de mim? – perguntei.

- Não. – disse ele.

- Medinho da família? – questionei.

- Por Merlin, não!

- Então o que é? – interroguei brava – Não gosto de mentir para aqueles que amo.

- O faria por mim? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

- É claro que sim. – respondi – Mas se vou fazer isso quero saber ao menos o porquê.

- Porque acho que é melhor dar essa notícia pessoalmente do que por cartas. Ambos sabemos como os meus e os seus pais irão reagir. – disse ele – Manteremos nosso namoro em segredo até as férias de Natal, ok?

- Namoro é? – perguntei sorrindo – Desde quando sou sua namorada?

- Desde o momento que me beijou. – respondeu ele – Você é minha, Lily, e eu não vou dividir com ninguém.

- Possessivo. – sorri, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Tenho que ter cuidado com o que me pertence. – respondeu ele me dando outro selinho – Manteremos isso em segredo só por uns meses, ok?

- Ok. – respondi – E vamos nos encontrar onde?

- Isso vai ser um problema. – sussurrou ele – Que tal em um armário de vassouras?

- Escute bem Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. – rosnei – Eu não sou nenhuma puta para você me levar a um armário de vassouras!

- Estava brincando. – disse ele – nunca a trataria assim...

- Salas abandonadas? – perguntei.

- Muito óbvio e muito arriscado. – respondeu ele.

- Já sei. – falei – Que tal a Floresta Proibida?

- A Floresta? – perguntou ele – Mas é perigosa...

- Por isso mesmo. – sorri com a genialidade da minha ideia – Ninguém tem coragem de entrar nela, não vamos ser interrompidos.

- E Hagrid? – perguntou o loiro – E os Marotos?

- Eu sei driblar TiSix e Hagrid. – respondi – Deixe isso comigo.

- Certo, ruivinha. – disse ele me dando um beijo – Hoje à meia noite a 500 passo da cabana de Hagrid, estarei te esperando. Vá logo se não desconfiam.

Sorri, dei um ultimo beijo no sonserino e fui embora.

**N/A: Notas e respostas as reviews no cap 19**


	20. Capítulo 17: Cartas

**Capitulo 17**

**Cartas**

"_Olho por olho, dente por dente"_

Voando em sua direção estava uma das várias corujas de Hogwarts. Provavelmente a resposta de seu filho. Ele desamarrou a carta e a coruja foi embora.

"_Pai,_

_Recebi sua carta com um plano e sobre a fuga do vovô._

_Primeiramente quero falar que estou mais do que disposto a ajudar e já coloquei a primeira parte do plano em prática._

_Tudo está saindo como o planejado._

_E mais, eu entendendo que você esteja temeroso de me envolver nisso, mas o avô está certo: Potter nos tirou tudo, é justo que tiremos tudo dele. Olho por olho, dente por dente, foi o que você me ensinou. _

_Lembranças ao vovô e à mamãe._

_Espero que tudo esteja indo bem para você._

_Sinceramente,_

_Seu filho."_

O homem fez uma careta. Não queria seu filho nisso, mas ao que parece ele já estava envolvido. Suspirou. Seu pai sabia ser persuasivo.

Pegou sua coruja e mandou a carta de seu menino ao seu pai, anexando um pequeno bilhete:

"_Espero que esteja satisfeito."_

**N/A: Notas e respostas as reviews no cap 19**


	21. Capítulo 18: Segredos

**Capitulo 18**

**Segredos**

"_A mentira tem perna curta"_

O dia havia sido longo. Depois que saí da enfermaria pensei se contava ou não às minhas três melhores amigas o que estava havendo. Elas com certeza não gostariam da mentira, mas... Eu não tinha ideia de como Rô iria reagir, dependendo de até que ponto ela concordava com tio Rony que odeia TODOS os sonserinos. Lino Jordan não pensa muito diferente, assim como sua filha Susy. E Lice... A avó dela (de quem ela herdou o nome) e o avô Frank (de quem o irmãozinho dela herdou o nome) foram torturados até a insanidade por Comensais da Morte. A família Longbottom odeia os seguidores de Voldemort e com razão. Nenhuma delas entenderia.

TiSix e o resto dos Marotos aprontaram de novo. As gárgulas dos corredores, que levam às masmorras, estão cuspindo tinta fedorenta rosa chiclete com os dizeres "Sonserinos fedem" toda vez que um sonserino tenta passar por elas. Os professores ainda não descobriram como pará-las e obviamente os culpados não foram pegos.

Eu ri muito quando vi Mark Nott coberto de rosa, com a cara estampada em uma fedida tinta rosa "Sonserinos fedem". Ele estava cheirando mal como excrementos de pocótos. Hilário!

- Mas foram eles, diretora! – gritava Nott apontando para os marotos enquanto a frase em sua testa aumentava.

- Prove, Nott. – vociferou Tyler por entre risos.

Eu sabia o contra-feitiço para aquela balbúrdia, Louis havia me ensinado, mas eu não iria dizer. A azaração era muito boa, apenas contentei-me em avisar Scorp e sugeri que ele usasse o atalho do retrato do bruxo sem orelhas.

Depois do jantar tive a detenção com a Chang que me obrigou a limpar a sala dela (que estava uma catástrofe) sem magia.

Então fui para a Sala Comunal e fiz meus deveres. Quando faltavam 15 minutos para meia noite, fui para meu encontro com meu namorado.

- Chegou bem na hora. – disse o loiro quando nos encontramos no local combinado. – Venha, eu preparei uma coisa para nós.

Ele me levou para mais fundo na floresta, então parou em frente a um pinheiro, apontou a varinha para o mesmo e disse:

_- V__enenumet __U__nguentum_

Sorri para ele enquanto o tronco da árvore mudava de formato revelando uma porta.

- Passei a tarde toda preparando isso. – contou-me ele – Venha.

Segui-o para dentro da árvore que graças àquela magia não era uma simples árvore, era uma casa. Ta...não uma casa, mas havia um quarto, uma sala, um banheiro e uma cozinha. Tudo muito simples e rústico, mas nós não íamos morar ali, era só um lugar para nos encontrarmos e termos privacidade.

Ele me encarava nervoso, esperando minha reação.

- Amei. – falei o beijando.

Ele sorriu e nós ficamos conversando. Ele me falou sobre ele, eu falei de mim, nós namoramos e...

- Eu sei que ela está aqui! – disse uma voz.

- É impossível, Pontas. – respondeu outra voz.

Sinalizei para que Scorp fizesse silêncio e me aproximei da janela para que eu pudesse vê-los, mas tendo pela na consciência que eles não me viam. Os quatro Marotos estavam em frente ao meu pedacinho do céu. Meu irmão com o mapa do Maroto nas mãos. O mapa, droga! Eu esqueci a porra do mapa!

- Não, não é, Listras. – disse TiSix – O mapa nunca mente. Ela e Malfoy estão aqui. Aposto que ele a estuporou e trouxe-a pra cá.

- Pontas, meu caro. – disse Louis – Aqui só tem árvores. Acha que se Lily ou Malfoy estivessem aqui, nós não os veríamos? Ou não poderíamos farejá-los?

- Eu não sei que tipo de feitiço o Malfoy está usando, Crinas. – disse meu irmão – Eu só sei que o mapa nunca mente, parece loucura, mas de acordo com ele, minha irmã está...

- Onde? – perguntou Tyler.

- Dentro dessa arvore, Bico. – respondeu TiSix.

- Isso é loucura! – disse John – Me dá o mapa aqui! Ela não pode estar dentro da árvore!

Alguns segundos se passaram e John sussurrou abismado:

- E não é que ta mesmo!

Engoli em seco. Scorp ao meu lado observava a cena, confuso.

- Eles não podem nos ver ou ouvir. – disse ele – Então como nos encontraram?

- O mapa do Maroto. – respondi, apontando para o pergaminho nas mãos de John – É um mapa de Hogwarts que mostra todos na propriedade, seu nome e onde estão.

- Deve haver alguma passagem aqui. – disse Tyler.

- O Mapa mostraria. – respondeu Louis.

- Não se tivesse sido criada recentemente. – disse John.

- Deve haver um modo de entrar... – falou meu irmão – Lily está em perigo a poucos metros de nós...

- Uma senha talvez? – perguntou Louis – Eu já tentei todos os feitiços que conheço, só pode haver uma senha.

- Conhecendo o Malfoy deve ser coisa das trevas. – falou Tyler.

- Estamos com a droga de um problema bem grande aqui, Scorp – falei.

- Eu reparei, Lily. – respondeu ele - Mas o que nos vamos fazer?

- Meninos, – disse uma voz grave e conhecida – o que fazem aqui?

- Hagrid! – exclamou TiSix – estávamos só dando uma volta...

- É a terceira volta essa semana, hein Tiago? – riu o meio gigante – Vamos. Eu os acompanho de volta ao castelo...

Os marotos não tiveram escolha, afinal Hagrid era um professor. Os cinco foram embora fazendo eu e Scorp respirarmos aliviados. Depois de alguns minutos nós também voltamos ao castelo.

**N/A: Notas e respostas as reviews no cap 19**


	22. Capítulo 19: Ciumes

**Capitulo 19**

**Ciúme**

"_Amor sem uma pitada de ciúme, nem é grande, nem verdadeiro"_

Entrei sem bater no escritório de Ted. A noite seguinte seria lua cheia e eu tinha um assunto pendente com meu metamorfomago preferido.

- Espero que seja importante Lil. – disse ele sem tirar os olhos dos papéis da mesa – Tenho mais de 500 trabalhos para corrigir.

- Vai ser rápido. – falei colocando um frasquinho na mesa – Eu tenho dois presentes para você Ted.

Ele tirou os olhos dos papéis e me encarou curioso.

- E o que seriam? – perguntou.

- Duas coisas que eu espero que vão ajudar amanhã. – respondi, lhe entregando o frasco – A primeira, é isso. É uma adaptação da poção mata-cão. Na síntese faz a mesma coisa, só que reduz ainda mais as dores. Acho que vale apena testar.

- Quem a fez? – perguntou.

- Eu. – respondi – E a segunda coisa... Bem não dá pra falar, eu tenho que mostrar.

Dei um passo à frente e comecei a transformação. Senti as pernas encolherem e afinarem enquanto meu corpo mudava de forma. Os braços deram lugar às asas, a boca a um bico dourado. Me sentindo extremamente bem na minha forma animaga, alcei voo sob o olhar maravilhado de Ted. Parei diante do espelho e admirei o belíssimo animal que eu era. As plumas vermelhas chamuscadas de dourado e olhos âmbar. Um belíssimo animal. Uma fênix.

Pousei delicadamente no chão e pouco a pouco voltei à forma humana.

- Incrível. – disse Ted surpreso, mas feliz – Nossa Lily! Como conseguiu? Uma animaga, aos 14 anos... Como?

- Do mesmo jeito que meu avô e seus amigos. – respondi sorrindo – E pela mesma motivação.

O sorriso de Ted se apagou e ele me encarou sério.

- Se está pensando em ir comigo na lua cheia...

- E por que não iria? – interrompi – A Vick vai.

- A Vick é maior de idade. – falou ele – E minha esposa.

- Eu sou menor de idade, mas sou sua irmã! – vociferei – Não passei meses estudando feito louca para você me vir com esse papo de "Não vai".

- É perigoso – argumentou ele.

- Não para mim. – respondi – Você não vai me fazer mal enquanto estiver na forma animaga.

- Lily, eu não posso fazer isso com você. – sussurrou ele – Tudo que sou e tudo que tenho devo ao seu pai. Não posso colocar a filha dele em perigo.

- Eu não estarei em perigo. – respondi.

- Estará sim. – insistiu ele – Mesmo com a poção mata-cão não tenho total controle. Com que cara eu olharia para seu pai se algo desse errado e você... e você... _morresse_?

- Teddy... – comecei – Vick e os Marotos vão com você há anos e nunca nada aconteceu.

- Com os Marotos é diferente. Você é amada demais, querida demais, a caçula dos Potters... E Vick... Nunca poderei me perdoar pelo que fiz com ela, eu não aprendi com os erros do meu pai, a transformei no mesmo que ele transformou a minha mãe. NUMA PÁRIA!

- Vick te ama. – sussurrei – Ela não sem importa com o que você é, nunca se importou. E nem eu.

- Eu não posso, Lily...

- Isso é problema seu Teddy. – falei cansada de argumentar – Porque eu vou!

E sem dizer mais nada, me retirei.

- Lilian Luna Potter! – berrou meu irmão com todas as forças assim que saí da sala de Ted.

- O que, TiSix? – perguntei.

- Onde você estava ontem a noite? – perguntou ele.

- No meu quarto. – respondi – dormindo.

- Não era o que dizia o Mapa do Maroto – vociferou ele.

Nós estávamos no meio do corredor e repetíamos a mesma discussão pela terceira vez. O resto dos Marotos chegaram ofegantes.

- Pontas. – disse Louis – Relaxa cara, a memória dela pode ter sido alterada...

- Minha memória não foi alterada! – rosnei – Eu estou perfeitamente sã.

Mas meu primo loiro me ignorou por completo.

- Não desconte nela. – continuou ele – Isso e coisa do Malfoy.

- Você está certo, Crinas. – concordou meu irmão – Vamos atrás da lombriga loira.

Assim que os Marotos saíram do corredor, eu corri em direção aos jardins, onde Scorpius estava. Eu tinha que avisá-lo. Esbarrei em algumas pessoas, mas não me importei.

- Scorpius. – ofeguei assim que eu o vi - Meu irmão está atrás de você.

- Isso vai ser um problema. – respondeu meu namorado.

- Vá para sua Sala Comunal – falei – Ele não pode entrar lá.

- Quer que eu fuja?

- Meu irmão não está sozinho. – respondi.

Ele suspirou e ficou me olhando, analisando a situação.

- Tudo bem. – falou ele finalmente – Mas nós temos que resolver logo isso, Lily. As férias de Natal estão chegando e assim nós conversaremos com nossos pais.

Acenei que sim, concordando, e dei um selinho nele.

Scorp tomou o rumo das masmorras e eu fui para o Salão Comunal. Para encontrar uma enorme confusão.

Rose estava, literalmente, matando a Parkinson. A varinha das duas esquecidas no chão, elas puxavam o cabelo, socavam, lívidas de ódio.

Tentei me aproximar, mas fui barrada. Era como se uma bolha tivesse as cercando. Alvo tinha o desespero nítido no rosto. Tentei alcançá-lo, passando pela multidão que cercava s duas querendo ver a briga. Eu não os culpava. Não era todo dia que se via Rose Weasley, a monitora perfeita, perder o controle.

- Que barreira é essa? – perguntei assim que alcancei meu irmão.

- Acho que foi a Rose que fez. – respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos da minha prima.

- Como isso aconteceu? – questionei.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu ele – Rose e Jenny estava discutindo e quando dei por mim, ela azarou a pobre Jen e as duas começaram a duelar, depois abandonaram as varinhas e partiram para o método trouxa de briga.

- Jenny? – perguntei – Desde quando você tem tanta intimidade com a Parkinson?

Ele me encarou descrente e disse:

- Eu estou namorando a Jen.

Meu queixo caiu, meus olhos arregalaram e eu encarei meu irmão sem acreditar.

- E por que, em nome de Merlin, você está namorando uma cascavel como a Parkinson?

- Dobre a língua para falar da minha namorada – vociferou ele voltando os olhos para briga.

- Então faça alguma coisa, Alvo Severo. – rosnei – Você também é monitor.

Meu irmão deu um passo à frente, ergueu a varinha e começou a murmurar um contra feitiço. Então tornou a avançar, mas desta vez não foi barrado. Ele segurou Rose e uma corvinal segurou a Parkinson.

Rose tentou se desvencilhar de Alvo, mas ele a segurava firme. Então ela sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido que o fez largara seu braço como se este o queimasse.

Então, anormalmente descabelada, com as vestes rasgadas, o rosto manchado de sangue e uma careta de ódio, minha prima saiu do Salão Comunal.

**N/A: "Autora se abaixando p desviar das pauladas e pedradas dos leitores revoltados"**

**Gente eu sei que não tem perdão pela minha demora, e as minhas desculpas, bem.. Foi uma serie de fatores q me impediram de postar antes. Viagem (tanto minha quanto da nossa amada beta). Molden quebrado. Doença. Problemas familiares... 3583985394839084302430 trilhões de coisas.**

**E EU SINTO MUITISSIMO!**

**E p piorar amanhã começam as aulas na facul, sabe como eh... 2º período de Direito vou ter menos tempo ainda.**

**Mas em compensação hoje foi atualização quádrupla! Então fiquem contentes e ME MANDEM Reviews!**

**Respostas as Reviews**

**Bru METIDA A MAMÃE NOEL B. M.: **Poiseh querida, passei meio século pensando em como vou fazer p eles engatarem um romance, durante o namoro o Scorp se torna um fofo (aiai olha eu dando spoiler) mas p começar é complicado, por que ele é muito orgulhoso. Daí pensei "O que a vaca da Bruselda faria?" E a inspiração veio, uhuuu! Sinta-se honrada, me inspirei em você.

Recife é? Sou do Maranhão, São Luis. Pois então filha, talvez esse ano eu tenha que da uma passada em Recife pra tirar o visto, vou p EUA (momento metida e fazendo inveja), Disney, Miame, Parque de HP... Vou em Julho desse ano, antes disso vou ter que ir a Recife tirar o visto, quem sabe a gente se encontre.

Infelizmente não deu p postar antes de 2012 entaun paciencia

**Pads:** é bom ver vc tmbm dando as caras aqui amiga, axei q tivesse me abandonado, faça o favor de acompanhar a fic, afinal ela eh dedikda a vc.

**milene fernandes silva: **Um super obrigada pela review, vc naun sabe coomo me fez feliz, continuação da fic naun vai ter sweet heart, mas a fic em si jah está completa, eu soh a beta me mandar os caps q eu posto ok? Mas se vc kiser pode dar uma passadinha nas minhas outras fics.

**Raquel Costa: **Oi Raquel, muito obrigada pela review, vc naun tm idéia de como fez esse projeto de autora feliz. Realmente são poucas as fics com esse shipper, geralmente eh Rose e Scorp, tipo, eh legal tmbm mas eu axo q o Merdoy sempre odiou muito mais o Harry do que o Rony, e o Harry tmbm naun era muito fã do Merdoy, entaun axo q dificuldade seria maior. E eh tipo um casal Romeu e Julieta entaun eu amo.

**Fiquei tãoooo feliz! 4 REVIEWS! Isso é um recorde ateh agora... Vamos continuar assim! Amo vcs! **

**Bjs de sapos de Chocolatte**


	23. Capítulo 20: Ódio

**Capitulo 20**

**Ódio**

"_Não devemos mostrar a nossa cólera ou o nosso ódio senão por meio de atos. Os animais de sangue frio são os únicos que têm veneno"_

- Rose! – chamei.

- Me deixa, Lily! – vociferou ela marchando em direção a sala precisa – Eu quero ficar sozinha!

- Rose, espera! – insisti – O que diabos foi aquilo? O que a Parkinson te fez?

- Nasceu! – disse ela parando em frente a parede tão conhecida.

Puxei-a pelo braço obrigando-a a me olhar nos olhos, olhos esses que estavam nublados pelas lágrimas, escondendo o azul marinho.

- Rose... – suspirei a abraçando.

Minha prima desabou sob meu ombro e gritou em agonia. Mentalizei um espaço confortável e com privacidade e pensei no quanto eu precisava disso, então uma porta vermelha se materializou.

Conduzi minha prima para dentro da sala e sentei ao lado dela em um sofá vermelho.

- Não é justo... – choramingou ela – Realmente não é justo...

- O que aconteceu, Rose? – perguntei de novo.

- O seu irmão. – respondeu ela – O palhaço idiota do seu irmão...

- Mas o que diabos o Alvo te fez?

- Nada. – respondeu ela – Absolutamente nada! E é esse o problema! A cachorra da Parkinson me humilha e me pisa, mas ele não faz absolutamente nada!

- Ele ta mesmo namorando ela? – perguntei.

- Tá. – choramingou – Eu só não tinha feito nada antes porque achava que ele ia tomar alguma providência, mas ele não fez porcaria nenhuma! Ele não teve nem um pingo de consideração comigo, nem como amiga, nem como prima!

- Mas o que a Parkinson te disse?

_Flashback _

_- Weasley! – chamou Jenny._

_- O que, Parkinson? – disse Rose, sem tirar os olhos do livro._

_- Presta bem atenção porque eu não vou repetir, cabelo de cenoura!_

_Rose tirou pela primeira vez os olhos do livro e levantou a sobrancelha para a sonserina._

_- Quero que fique bem longe do meu Al. – falou – Quero que desvie do caminho dele e ignore-o, porque ele é MEU! MEU, sua traidora-do-próprio-sangue desprezível!_

_- A avó do Al era nascida trouxa. – disse Rose – E ele tambem é "traidor do próprio sangue"._

_- Um pequeno defeito que pode ser concertado. – sorriu. _

_Nesse momento Alvo chega abraçando a cintura da loira e então beija-a. _

_- Espero que estejam se dando bem meninas. – falou ele._

_- Claro, querido. – respondeu a sonserina dando um sorriso vitorioso a Rose – Eu só estava me entendendo com a cabeça de cenoura._

_O Potter riu do apelido e foi então que, coberta de ódio, Rose sacou a varinha e a apontou para Parkinson._

_- Eu vou te mostrar a cabeça de cenoura._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Esquece, Lily. – disse ela – Não vale a pena, mas eu nunca mais quero ver seu irmão na minha vida.

E sem dizer mais nada a Weasley se afastou.

**N/A: Uma coisa q aprendi com essa fic: Se vc inventa muitos personagns logo perde o controle e algns fikm eskecidos. Estou tentando fokar mais em outros personagens, como nesse cap, o Alvo e a Rose...Eu me inspirei no estilo da Bru B M (bate na cabeça, agora mesmo q ela vai fikr insuportável de metida) q cnsegue escrever sobre vários personegns e ainda assim naun deixa nenhum de lado e faz uma historia maravilhosa, naun sei como ela faz isso mas como está sendo demosntrado nessa fic eu naun teno muito sucesso...**

**Então seus malvados, 1ª semana de aula e cah estou postando. Eu mereço review naun mereço? **

**Carinha do gatinho de botas.**

**Resposta a ÚNICA Review:**

**Bru. B. M. :** Qurid, Naun se preoculpe, se eu for p Recife eu te aviso antes. Se bem q agora naun se vai ser esse ano mesmo sabe, graças a minha adorada irmã talvz tenhamos q deixar a Disney p ano q vem, mas quando eu for eu te aviso.

1º Eu sei q vc ta puta, era essa minha intenção, deixar todo mundo puto.

2º Filha, eu jah te disse, vc eh minha personagem, mas naun nessa fic, OLEOE jah estah toda escrita e pronta, eu naun posso acrescentar um personagem agora, alcalme os ânimos perua, vc jah eh minha personagm.

3º Ok ok ok, voz da miha consciência, really eh a inspiração da minha vida, MAS VC SABE q vida de estudante de direito naun eh fácil. E vc naun tem muita moral p falar naun eh moça, qnto tempo naun posta em Os Misterios do Tempo?

**Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate e Mande Reviews, eu preciso delas para sobreviver.**


	24. Capítulo 21: Lua Cheia

**Capitulo 21**

**Lua Cheia**

"_Amigos são como sutiãs: Perto do coração e estão lá para apoiar__" _

O entardecer se aproximava e eu corria pela passagem subterrânea em direção a casa dos gritos, em direção a Ted. Quando cheguei, o encontrei de pé admirando o por do sol, um frasco de poção vazio rolava pelo chão e havia uma gata branca, um touro branco, um corcel dourado, um tigre enorme e um gavião negro presentes. Sorri para Vick, Pontas, Crinas, Listras e Bico então me aproximei de Ted, seus cabelos estavam anormalmente cinzas, indicando que ele estava triste.

Abracei-o pelas costas enquanto observávamos o sol desaparecer no horizonte. O touro bufou como se quisesse que eu fosse embora logo. Revirei os olhos ignorando Pontas e beijei o rosto de meu irmão metamorfomago.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – falei.

Então me afastei e tomei minha forma animaga. Todos os animais no recinto arregalaram os olhos, mas eu ignorei-os e fiquei observando Ted sem piscar. Ele gritou em agonia, mesmo com a adaptação da poção mata-cão reduzindo ainda mais as dores, eu sabia que isso viria. O suplício era muito grande para ser totalmente extirpado.

Ted começou a se contorcer no chão e a gatinha se aproximou dele. Ela lambeu-lhe o rosto suado, mas ele não parecia ter consciência que ela tentava lhe confortar. Pelos começaram a crescer pelo corpo de meu irmão e suas roupas viraram trapos espalhados pelo chão. Suas unhas se transformaram em garras e seus olhos se tornaram lupinos, então o lobisomem jogou a cabeça para trás e uivou.

Um por um nos aproximamos do lobo que parecia totalmente indiferente a nós. A gatinha se enroscou pelas pernas peludas do lobisomem e ele pareceu sorrir. Voei em sua direção e pousei em seu ombro. O lobo se pôs a brincar com os outros animais como um filhote.

Depois de algumas horas fomos passear pela floresta. Foi extremamente divertido. Então o amanhecer chegou e o lobisomem voltou a ser meu irmão, eu voltei a forma humana, sendo seguida pelos demais animagos. Vick conjurou uma capa e cobriu meu metamorfomago preferido, uma vez que suas vestes tinham virado pó assim que a lua surgiu.

Abracei Ted, que estava inconsciente e machucado. Juntos nós seis o levamos para seu quarto.

Desde pequeno Ted não suportava que ninguém que não fosse da família o ajudasse em suas transformações, por isso desde que tenho 10 anos eu cuido dele depois das luas cheias.

Coloquei a poção verde nos ferimentos de meu irmão. Eram feridas amaldiçoadas, por isso demorariam a cicatrizar e não podiam ser totalmente tratadas por magia, apenas amenizadas. O sono já começava a me incomodar, então tratei de Vick (o que foi muito mais rápido) e ensinei-a a cuidar de Ted. Aí chegou a vez dos Marotos. Um por um tratei de seus ferimentos, então fui deitar exausta com a certeza que ficaria acordada mais outra madrugada ainda hoje.

**N/A: Notas, explicações e respostas as reviews no cap 23.**

**Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate!**


	25. Capítulo 22: Natal

**Capitulo 22**

**Natal**

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells"_

A família Potter estava viajando de carro em direção à Toca novamente. A troca de presentes já havia acontecido na mansão Potter.

Dei ao TiSix um kit Maroto das Gemialidades Weasley, ao Al um novo kit de quadribol, à Kim um cordão, ao Jake um livro de DCAT e aos meus pais um par de colares Yin e Yang. Até Iris ganhou presente: uma gaiola nova.

Ganhei de Kim uma pulseira, de Al uma tornozeleira, brincos de Jake, uma caixa da Dedosdemel de TiSix e dos meus pais uma vassoura nova (uma FireNimbus. Quase pirei).

Papai e mamãe foram bem generosos esse ano. Deram um par de brincos lindos à Kim, uma vassoura igual a minha ao Jake e ao Alvo, e a moto voadora de Sirius Black recém-consertada ao TiSix.

Olhei para o lado e vi Jake e Al jogando Snap Explosivo. TiSix foi estreando a sua moto com Kim na garupa. Voltei a observar a janela pensando como estaria sendo o Natal de Scorp, como seria a família dele...

Quando finalmente chegamos à Toca todos os Weasleys e mais alguns convidados estavam no quintal se preparando para a troca de presentes. Eu tinha pendurada em meu braço uma bolsinha magicamente ampliada, cheia de presentes para toda a família.

Dei para:

Vó Molly e Vô Arthur: Um livro de receitas e um celular antigo;

Tio Percy e Tia Audrey: Um livro sobre os dez maiores bruxos da história e uma pulseira;

Molly: Um jogo de Snap Explosivo;

Lucy: Um livro sobre as dez maiores bruxas da história;

Tio Gui e Tia Fleur: Colares de corações que se completam;

Louis: Um quite das Gemialidades Weasleys;

Dominique e Lysander: Colares de corações que se completam;

Teddy e Vick: Um livro sobre os maiores metamorfomagos do mundo e um livro sobre animagia;

Tio Carlinhos: Um livro infantil trouxa (como treinar seu dragão);

Tio Rony e Tia Hermione: Colares de corações que se completam;

Rose: Um livro sobre as inúmeras profissões bruxas;

Hugo: Um bibilhoscópio;

Tio Jorge e Tia Angelina: Colares de corações que se completam;

Lorcan e Roxanne: Colares de corações que se completam;

Fred: Um quite de traquinagens trouxa;

Jonh Rowle: Um mini modelo de um tigre branco;

Tia Luna e Tio Rolph Scamander: Colares de corações que se completam.

Ganhei de:

Vó Molly e Vô Arthur: Um suéter branco com a estampa de um lírio vermelho e um celular alterado magicamente que em teoria pegava em Hogwarts;

Tio Percy e Tia Audrey: Vestes a rigor;

Molly: Um bibilhoscópio;

Lucy: Uma agenda que literalmente grita se eu não cumpro o que nela escrevo;

Tio Gui e Tia Fleur: Um livro de etiqueta à moda francesa;

Louis: Um ursinho de pelúcia;

Dominique: Um quite de maquiagem;

Teddy e Vick: Um pomo de ouro;

Tio Carlinhos: Um mini dragão (rabo-córneo-húngaro);

Tio Rony e Tia Hermione: Um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo com peças de vidro e madrepérola (muito chique) e um livro sobre feitiços quebra galhos;

Rose: Um exemplar de Romeu e Julieta (como isso foi irônico);

Hugo: Uma pena de repetição rápida;

Tio Jorge e Tia Angelina: Uma enorme maleta com pelo menos dois de cada artigo das Gemialidades Weasley;

Roxanne: Um livro sobre feitiços para beleza bruxa;

Fred: Um despertador que literalmente te espanca até te acordar;

Jonh Rowle: Um apito próprio para corujas;

Tia Luna e Tio Rolph Scamander: Um exemplar de "Animais Fantásticos e onde habitam versão atualizada";

Lorcan e Lysander Scamander: Um perfume.

Recebi cartas de Lice, Susy e Hagrid, agradecendo os presentes e me mandando os deles que seriam, respectivamente, um guia sobre garotos, uma poção _Felix Felicis _e um bolo de Natal.

Para Scorp eu tinha mandado um broche de um Lírio e um Escorpião e recebi uma metade de um colar do tipo que eu dei para os meus pais, Yang, uma pedra branca com um pontinho preto dentro. Na carta dizia que fazia par com o dele. Fiquei muito feliz com o romantismo do meu namorado.

Depois da troca de presente o dia se seguiu normalmente. Os adultos conversavam. Rose ainda sem falar com Al, conversava com Dylan pelo MSN, graças a tia Mione ela, eu e todos nossos primos sabíamos usar de aparelhos tecnológicos, e como Dylan é nascido trouxa...

Hugo provocava Lucy, Fred e Molly brincavam de um jogo para crianças bruxas. Vick e Ted, Rox e Lorcan e Dominique e Lysander se agarravam em algum canto. Jake conversava com John e Louis, então dei a falta de TiSix, procurei-o e para minha surpresa o encontrei beijando Kim atrás da oficina do vovô, sorri e deixei os dois sozinhos.

Resolvi que era a hora de falar com minha mãe. Para minha sorte, ela estava sozinha na cozinha.

- Mãe, – falei – preciso falar com você.

- Eu também, querida. Você já reparou como parece que cada um aqui já encontrou alguém? Meus bebês estão crescendo...

- Eu sei mãe, mas me escuta...

- Vick com Ted, Roxanne com Lorcan, Dominique com Lysander, e imagine o que eu vi agora a pouco, Kim com Tiago...

- Eu também vi, mas...

- Eu nem acreditei quando vi aquilo, sabe, o seu irmão foi sempre tão... tão mulherengo, e agora...

- Mãe me escuta...

- Acho que seu pai não vai ter nada contra, mas eu nem quero imaginar a reação dos pais dela.

- Mãe! – chamei – Eu to apaixonada.

Agora sim eu havia conseguido total atenção. A situação com Scorp já havia chegado a tal ponto que no Expresso Hogwarts ele foi emboscado pelos Marotos. Só não se arrebentou porque Rose interviu. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu tinha que conversar com meus pais para que pudesse assumir publicamente meu romance com Scorpius.

- Você também. – suspirou ela – É exatamente o que estou falando... Como é ele?

- Ele é lindo, me trata como uma princesa, é super romântico e me ama.

- Qual nome dele? – perguntou minha mãe sorrindo.

- Aí é que tá.– falei, olhando-a nos olhos. Olhos idênticos aos meus – A família dele não escolheu o lado certo na guerra, mas agora está redimida e ele é diferente dos pais dele. Eu sei que é, eu o conheço bem.

- Lilian Luna. – disse ela em tom de aviso.

- Escuta, mamãe. – continuei – Lembra que o papai vive dizendo que a gente não deve julgar as pessoas pela Casa ou pelo nome? O Snape era um cara legal no fim das contas e o padrinho dele era uma excelente pessoa, mas era um Black...

- Lilian Luna. – repetiu ela – Não me diga que estamos falando do...

- Ele mesmo, mamãe. Eu estou apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy.

Vi mamãe suspirar profundamente e massagear as têmporas.

- Scorpius Malfoy. – repetiu ela – O filho de Draco Malfoy. O mesmo Draco Malfoy que ajudou na morte Dumbledore, o mesmo Draco Malfoy que era um Comensal da Morte, o mesmo Draco Malfoy que era o pior inimigo de seu pai em Hogwarts. É isso que está me dizendo, Lily, que você está namorando o filho de Draco Malfoy?

- O pior inimigo do papai era Voldemort. – falei – E Scorp não é o pai dele, mamãe.

- Ele é tão parecido com o pai como Al é parecido com Harry. – disse ela – Filha... de todos os garotos de Hogwarts você tinha que se apaixonar justamente por um Malfoy?

- Mamãe... – comecei. Então contei para ela como o romance com Scorp começou. Contei pra ela como ele me trata e como ele me ama, contei do nosso esconderijo e tentei fazê-la entender que eu amo aquele Malfoy do mesmo modo como ela ama papai. – Eu o amo, mamãe, mais do que a própria vida e eu sei que ele também me ama.

- Querida, como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu sinto. – respondi colocando a mão no coração – Bem aqui.

Ela balançou a cabeça ainda preocupada.

- Eu vou demorar a me acostumar com isso. – disse ela – Mas eu posso aceitar. Não quero nem imaginar como a família vai reagir, mas eu posso lidar com isso.

Abracei-a com força e ela beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Minha menininha está crescendo. – falou.

Sorri sabendo que ela me ajudaria, que ela estava do meu lado como sempre.

- Depois que você voltar para Hogwarts, eu vou conversar com seu pai e vou deixar uma carta com você para seus irmãos, mandando que eles fiquem longe do Malfoy.

- Obrigada, mamãe. – falei – Você é a melhor mãe do mundo.

- Eu espero que esteja certa, minha bebê, eu realmente espero que você esteja certa.

**N/A: Notas, explicações e respostas as reviews no cap 23.**

**Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate!**


	26. Capítulo 23: Volta a Hogwarts

**Capitulo 23**

**Volta a Hogwarts**

"_Porque ela sempre está lá quando precisamos" _

- E então? – perguntei ao meu namorado logo depois de beijá-lo – Como foi com a sua família?

Ele desviou o olhar e disse:

- Eu contei para os meus pais.

- E? – insisti.

- Esqueça. – falou – Não é importante. Como foi pra você?

- Scorp... – falei em tom de aviso.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – falou – Mas como foi pra você?

- Eu falei com minha mãe, ela aceitou e vai fazer meu pai aceitar também.

- E seus irmãos? – perguntou.

- Ela deixou comigo uma carta para eles, mandando eles ficarem bem longe de você.

Ele me beijou carinhosamente e nós ficamos ali, assim, naquela cabine do Expresso Hogwarts até sermos interrompidos por Rose.

- Lily, eu tava procurando você... Woah!

- Calma, Rosita – falei – Calma.

Ela respirou fundo e sussurrou:

- Eu já esperava que você estivesse escondendo um namorado, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que era o Malfoy.

Dei um sorrisinho culpado ao que ela respondeu com outro sorrisinho.

- Bem vou deixar os pombinhos a sós.

Scorpius me deu um selinho.

- Isso não é nem uma prévia do que espera por nós em Hogwarts.

- Eu sei. – suspirei – Scorp...

- O que? – disse ele.

- Me fala a verdade. – pedi – Como seus pais reagiram?

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus e ficou encarando a janela, de onde dava a vista para inúmeros pinheiros que desapareciam e reapareciam novamente, mas eu sabia que ele não estava realmente vendo a paisagem.

Ele suspirou e levou a varinha à têmpora tirando de lá uma substância que não era nem liquida, nem sólida, nem gasosa, mas era os três ao mesmo tempo. Ele colocou a sustância em um frasquinho recém conjurado e me entregou.

Coloquei a mão em seu queixo, forçando-o a me encarar. Seus olhos estavam marejados e nublados, escondendo o azul que eu tanto amava. Beijei-o grata, mesmo tendo sido difícil, meu namorado dividiu essas lembranças comigo.

Ele correspondeu ao beijo e disse:

- Só não vá me abandonar depois de ver que espécie de bruxos é a minha família.

- Nunca. – respondi me aconchegando a seu pescoço.

**N/A: Se abaixando para se esconder das pauladas e tijoladas dos leitores revoltados.**

**É eu sei. Não tem desculpa. **

**Só posso dizer que aulas da facul começaram e eu me desesperei.**

**Sinto muitissmo!**

**Pra compensar eis aqui atualização tripla. **

**Final misterioso esse hein? Mas vcs soh vão ter explicações no cap 25.**

**Amo vcs! **

**Eu sei que não mereço mas mande uma review p essa irresponsável aki.**

**Bjs de sapos de chocolate!**

**Resposta as Reviews**

Bru METIDISSIMA B M

Eu sabia q te elogiar daria nisso, ai ai, não postei a oura fic ainda por que ela ainda naun tah completa, e eu aprendi a duras penas q eh melhor soh postar uma fic se ela tiver completa. P nun decepcionar os leitores se eu desistir, nem fikr demorando muito a postar os caps. ( se bem q dessa vz eu demorei,hehe)

Vou tentar dah mais foco a outros personagens

Bjs de sapos de chocolate

**Luu Higurashi Potter**

Own querida. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Vc axou a Lily atirada? Eu queria que ela parecesse decidida, uma mulher que sabe o que quer. Como eu expliquei na nota daquele capitulo, o Scorp nunca daria o primeiro passo, ele é orgulhoso demais para isso... Tinha q ser a Lil, mas talvez ela tenha ficado muito atirada mesmo...

Bjs de sapos de chocolate

**Anonima**

Hei... Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic, o TiSix eh um fofo mesmo. O Louis tmbm eh legal mas loiros não fazem meu tipo, hehe...

As Parkinsons são duas vakas mesmo, q nem a mãe delas.

Sua Review me deixou muito feliz! É realmente gratificante saber q alguém gostou da fic. Pow foi um trabalho de dois anos...

Quando fui escrever a fic eu jah sabia que seria ou Lily/Scorp ou Rose/Scorp... Mas com a Rose quem ia dah mais chilique seria o Rony, eu axo q fikaria uma coisa mas Romeu e Julieta se fosse Lily/Scorp, pq o Merdoy odeia o Harry mais q tudo, e o Hary tmbm não é muito fã do Malfeito...

E eu realmente prefiro a Lily como minha personagem principal. Sem falar q sempre pensei na Rose como do Alvo e o Alvo da Rose...

Não foi dessa vez q eu torturei esse casal mais um pouco, a fic tem muitos personagens eu não posso dah atenção soh p um casal, mas prometo q eles vão aparecer de novo...

Bjs de sapos de chocolate


	27. Capítulo 24: Revelações

**Capitulo 24**

**Revelações**

"_Mentir é maldade absoluta. Não é possível mentir pouco ou muito; quem mente, mente. A mentira é a própria face do demônio"_

Assim que chegamos em Hogwarts, nos separamos. Eu e Scorp decidimos que era melhor assumir esse namoro apenas amanhã.

Observei enquanto Louis e Alice andavam de mãos dadas e riam durante o jantar. Comi junto com Al, uma vez que Rose ainda estava brava com ele e Dylan fazia companhia a ela. TiSix e Kim também estavam juntos provocando olhares de ódio da mesa da Sonserina, especialmente de Amelia Parkinson. Molly e Fred também comiam juntos enquanto Jake conversava com John e Susy literalmente se escondia dele atrás de mim. Na mesa dos professores, Hagrid acenava para mim. Ted e Vick ficavam de mãos dadas e Tio Nev olhava com raiva para Louis.

Assim que o jantar terminou subi correndo na frente de todos em direção a mesa da Grifinória e deixei as cartas de mamãe para TiSix e Al em cima de suas camas, então fui para a Sala Comunal e esperei por Susy e Alice. Queria contar a novidade para elas antes.

Assim que elas chegaram puxei-as para longes dos ouvidos curiosos e falei:

- Eu tenho um bomba para soltar, mas eu preciso que você não reajam muito escandalosamente.

Elas se entreolharam curiosas e acenaram positivamente. Tomei fôlego e disse:

- Eu estou namorando Scorpius Malfoy.

Alice engasgou e Susy caiu para trás.

_- Como é que é?_ – sussurraram as duas. Tão previsíveis...

- Pois é. – continuei – Desde que os gêmeos Spencer machucaram ele, lembram?

- Isso já tem meses, Lily. – rosnou Alice – Você só foi contar pra gente agora!

- Você enlouqueceu, Lil? – disse Susy – Hello! Eu sou a única aqui que ta vendo um problema? Malfoy, sonserino, Artes das Trevas, Comensais da Morte!

Fuzilei Susy com o olhar.

- Scorp não é como a família dele. – vociferei – Eu o conheço.

- Ah, jura? – disse Alice – Então por que o escondeu?

- Porque sabia que vocês iriam reagir assim. – respondi.

- E com razão, não acha? – disse Susy – Acho que esse discurso do seu pai, de não julgar pela Casa e de que os filhos não são os pais, entrou muito fundo na sua cabeça.

- O padrinho do meu pai era um Black. Um garoto que cresceu junto comigo é um Rowle. – rosnei – Severo Snape era um sonserino e Pettigrew um grifinório.

- Exceções. – disse Alice – Raríssimas exceções.

- E por que Scorp não pode ser uma exceção? – perguntei – Não se esqueça que na primeira vez que esteve em Hogwarts, ele foi selecionado para Grifinória.

- Como você mesma disse, Pettigrew foi para a Grifinória. – disse Susy – E agora ele está na Sonserina.

- Eu o amo, ok? E eu o conheço bem! – exclamei – A minha palavra não basta?

- Você, mais do que qualquer um, é suspeita para falar. – disseram juntas.

- Podem, por favor, dar uma chance a ele? – pedi.

Susy levantou uma sobrancelha e Alice deu uma gargalhada.

- Por mim. – insisti.

- Nós não vamos matar ele. – disse Susy.

- E não vamos parar de falar com você. – prosseguiu Alice – É o máximo que podemos fazer, por enquanto.

- E é só o que preciso. – respondi saindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda – Por enquanto.

Ok. Já cuidei dos meus irmãos e das minhas amigas. Rose já sabe. Contudo falta apenas uma pessoa. Caminhei em direção à ala dos professores e bati em uma porta vermelha com o leão da Grifinória incrustado nela.

- Quem é? – perguntou uma voz conhecida.

- Sou eu. – respondi.

Ele abriu a porta e eu olhei para seus cabelos roxos, e para seu tórax definido, sem camisa.

_- Vick está ai?_ – sussurrei.

- Ela acabou de sair – respondeu ele, fazendo os cabelos voltarem ao azul claro – Entra.

Obedeci enquanto ele colocava uma camisa. Observei o quarto de meu irmão do coração. Aquilo estava uma zona. Organização nunca foi seu forte.

- Então, Lily. – falou – Você não veio até aqui tão tarde para nada.

- Eu queria te contar hoje. – falei – Porque amanhã todo mundo já vai saber.

Ele me observou, e então seus olhos seguiram para o meu colar.

- Será que agora vou ter a honra de saber quem é seu misterioso namorado? – perguntou.

- Como soube...?

- Por favor, Lily. – sorriu – Eu não sou burro e eu te conheço. Há meses percebi que você está apaixonada. Quem é ele?

Peguei fôlego já sabendo o que estava por vir.

- Scorpius Malfoy – respondi.

Ted congelou e ficou encarando o vazio.

- Eu já devia saber. – suspirou depois de alguns minutos.

Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor. Ele me olhava nos olhos procurando respostas para suas perguntas.

- Você está feliz? – perguntou.

- Estou. – respondi erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente.

Ele sorriu para mim do mesmo jeito que sorria há vários anosquando eu teimava com ele.

- Que bom. – falou.

Engasguei e o encarei incrédula.

- O que? – perguntei – Não vai brigar comigo e dizer que estou fazendo a maior besteira da minha vida? Que ele é um idiota que vai me fazer sofrer e certamente não é confiável?

- Eu não confio mesmo no Malfoy, – falou – Mas confio em você, Lily.

Abracei-o feliz. Só mesmo o Ted para reagir assim.

- Obrigada, Teddy. – falei.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e correspondeu ao abraço.

- Eu posso conversar com o Malfoy? – perguntou.

- Promete que ao vai implicar com ele? – perguntei.

- Prometo. – respondeu.

- Então tudo bem. – falei.

Ele sorriu.

- Você está crescendo, hein Lily. – falou – Não é mais minha menininha.

- Serei sempre sua menininha. – respondi.

- Se tiver problemas com o Al ou o Tiago pode contar comigo. – falou.

- Obrigada. – disse – Mais uma coisa, Teddy...

- O que quiser, Pimentinha. – respondeu.

- Me empresta sua penseira?

Ele apontou para o enorme recipiente de mármore.

- Só não demore muito. – pediu.

**N/A: Lily contando pra todo mundo! HEHEHE **

**Agora só faltam os irmãos dela... Como será que vão reagir?**

**E a memória do Scorp... Só no prox cap.**

**Como o prometido cá estou eu. Fui pontual então façam o favor de me retribuir com reviews. MUITAS REVIEWS!**

**Bjs de Sapos de chocolate**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Luu Higurashi Potter**

Oi Lu (posso te chamar assim?)

É, realmente não podemos esquecer o fogo Weasley, HEHE.

Obrigada pelo carinho, que bom que você gosta da fic. É muito gratificante.

Bem, o lado positivo de famílias gigantescas é: MAIS PRESENTES. HEHEHE

Poiseh, alguém tinha que apoiar os dois não é? Se não complika demais.

E concordo, eles são muito fofos juntos.

Bjs de Sapos de chocolate

**Bru ESTRESSADA B M:**

"Bárbara corre e se esconde de baixo da cama"

CALMA PERUA!

É eu sei, demorei muito... (Mas sabe vc não tem muita moral p falar. Simplesmente abandonou suas fics.)

A fic jah estah completa e eu pretendo postar tudo ok? NO STRESS!.

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate

**Anonima**

Eu tenho uma irmã adotiva mais velha, ela é minha melhor amiga e nos cuidamos muito uma da outra, eu tentei passar para a Lily e o Ted a mesma relação que tenho com ela

Que bom que ficou legal.

Obrigada pela review e pelo carinho

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate


	28. Capítulo 25: Punição

**Capitulo 25**

**Punição**

"_Toda a punição é maldade; toda a punição em si é má."_

Tirei do bolso o frasquinho que Scorp me dera mais cedo. Derramei seu conteúdo na penseira de Ted e mergulhei. Então bati com força em um piso fino e delicado, olhei em volta e me vi em uma mansão escura e sombria. Scorp andava em um corredor a minha frente, segui-o observando o local. Havia inúmeros retratos dos antepassados de meu namorado, que conservavam a expressão arrogante de um assassino.

Scorp entrou por uma porta. Percebi, com alegria, que ele usava o broche que eu lhe dei no Natal. Na sala que entrara havia uma mulher. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos diferentes do marido e do filho, mas pude ver que foi dela que Scorp herdou os olhos azuis que eu tanto amava.

- Seus sonhos se realizaram, mamãe. – disse ele, sorrindo – Eu encontrei uma namorada.

Ela sorriu verdadeiramente.

- Que bom, meu filho! Quem é a garota?

- Bem, eis o problema. – disse ele – O nome dela é Lilian Potter.

A mulher pestanejou.

- _Você só pode está brincando!_ – sussurrou.

- Eu penso da mesma forma. – ressoou uma voz masculina.

Engoli em seco ao olhar o dono da voz. Draco Malfoy entrou marchando na sala com verdadeiro ódio.

- Acaso enlouqueceu, moleque? – rosnou – Preciso lhe lembrar quem são os pais dessa traidorazinha-do-sangue?

- Pai... – tentou Scorp.

- CALADO! – gritou ele – Como ousa fazer isso? Meu próprio filho! Eu não lhe ensinei nada? Nossos antepassados devem está se remexendo no caixão!

- Draco... – tentou a esposa.

- Quieta, Astoria! – tornou a gritar.

Engoli em seco. Eu nunca tinha visto meu pai gritar com minha mãe, nunca tinha visto ninguém da minha família gritar com o cônjuge.

A minha futura sogra abaixou a cabeça subversivamente, ao contrário do meu namorado que ergueu o queixo.

- Não fale assim com ela! – rosnou.

Draco Malfoy tirou a varinha das vestes e a apontou para o filho.

- Vá em frente, papai. – disse ele – Amaldiçoe seu próprio filho!

- Draco... – tentou novamente a esposa.

- Pensei ter dito para ficar quieta, Astoria! – tornou a gritar – Você vai ficar longe dessa putazinha.

- Nunca! – disse Scorp.

- Então você não é mais meu filho. – disse o Sr. Malfoy – _Crucio_!

Gritei junto com Scorp enquanto ele se contorcia de dor. Astoria tentou impedir o marido, mas ele a jogou longe. Ela bateu com a cabeça na parede e tombou inconsciente. Não acreditei no que estava vendo, meu namorado foi amaldiçoado pelo próprio pai.

Alguns segundos se passaram e as lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto quando a maldição finalmente cessou.

- Você. Vai. Ficar. Longe. Dessa. Putazinha! – repetiu o senhor Malfoy.

- Não a chame assim. – sussurrou Scorp.

- _Crucio_!

Scorp voltou a gritar.

- Acha que ela ama você? – perguntou Draco com zombaria – O que o faz pensar que ela amaria um Malfoy? Ela é uma Potter, Scorpius.

- Ela me ama. – sussurrou o adolescente por entre ofegos.

Meu "sogro" gargalhou ironicamente.

- Ela só quer usá-lo, moleque. – disse ele – Deixe de bancar o palhaço. Você é um Malfoy! Ela só está brincando com você!

- Ela me ama. – repetiu Scorp – E eu também a amo.

- Você vai se distanciar dela. – disse o Sr. Malfoy.

- Nos seus sonhos. – sussurrou meu namorado.

- _Crucio_!

Scorpius gritou em agonia mais uma vez e eu assisti por entre as lágrimas esse processo se repetir várias vezes, até que Astoria acordou e estuporou o marido. Ela cuidou do filho e quando ele já estava recuperado, lhe deu uma mala e uma bolsinha recheada de galeões.

- Vá para o Caldeirão Furado. – fungou ela – E fique lá até eu acalmar seu pai.

- Mas e a senhora? – perguntou meu namorado.

- Eu me viro. – respondeu ela – Sei como lidar com Draco. Vá!

- Mamãe, – disse ele – eu não vou me distanciar dela.

Ela o abraçou chorando e disse:

- Eu sei, meu menino. Agora vá! – repetiu ela – Seu pai não pode vê-lo quando acordar.

- Ele vai me deserdar. – sussurrou Scorp.

- Não se eu puder impedir. – respondeu a mãe – Vá!

- Eu amo a senhora. – disse ele.

- E eu também lhe amo. – respondeu ela enquanto observava seu único filho desaparecer na escuridão.

**N/A: E... O que acharam? É eu sei, tadinho do Scorp, o Draco eh um FDP... E eu tmbm sei q alguma fãs do Merdoy pai não vão gostar desse cap mas... Foi mal galera é assim que eu imagino ele.**

**Eu quero REVIEWS.**

**Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate**

**Repostas as Reviews**

**Luuh Higurashi**

Oi Lu

VOCÊ TEM UM TEDDY! COMO ASSIM?

É um ursinho de pelúcia ou um humano?

Bem as amigas da Lil não são tão cabeças abertas assim, afina ele É um Malfoy.

Obrigada pela review

Bjjs de sapos de chocolate

**Bru metida como sempre B M**

É amiga, estou na mesma situação q vc. Prova loog depois as semana santa e tou aki, postando e respondendo review.

É verdade... Todo mundo conhece essa regra básica da vida... HEHEHE

Bem, quanto ao sangue... Você vai ter, só espere até os irmãos assasinos descobrirem. HEHEHE

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate

PS: A fic q vc tanto me pediu, em q vc eh minha personagem está com mais da metade escrita. Vou postar em breve e só vou te dá um único spoiler. Seu par romântico é: THAN THAN THAN, Draco Malfoy. Por isso eu preciso que vc me diga como vc imagina ele, de preferência me dê o nome de um ator ou até o link de uma imagem, motivo: a capa da fic, eu já tenho alguém pra fazer mas preciso dessa imagem

**Anonima**:

Que bom que gostou, a Lily e o Ted são fofos juntos não é mesmo... Continue me dizendo sua opnião.

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate

**E no próximo cap... A reação dos irmãos da Lily.**


	29. Capítulo 26: Trasgos!

**Capitulo 26 **

**Trasgos**

"_Tudo o que começa com raiva, acaba em vergonha. _

_Benjamim Franklin__"_

Sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ver, voltei ao quarto de Ted e recolhi a lembrança de volta para o frasquinho.

- Quer desabafar? – perguntou o metamorfomago.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

- É tão ruim assim? – perguntou.

Acenei positivamente e saí do quarto sem me despedir. Caminhei pela escola enquanto deixava as lágrimas banharem meu rosto. Que espécie de família eram os Malfoy? Com que tipo de gente estou me metendo?

Fui em direção à Torre de Astronomia e fiquei observando o céu estrelado quando, de repente, uma página antiga do Profeta Diário pousou ao meu lado. Li a reportagem que noticiava a fuga de Lúcio Malfoy, ocorrida há alguns meses.

E pela primeira vez, eu hesitei.

Lúcio Malfoy havia sido um Comensal da Morte, seu filho Draco havia seguido seus passos, e eu tinha visto do que meu "sogro" era capaz. Coitado do Scorp.

Voltei para meu dormitório e rolei na cama sem conseguir dormi. As horas se passaram e eu assisti o nascer do sol.

Saí da cama exausta, fiz alguns feitiços para melhorar a aparência e fui tomar café. Scorp já esperava por mim na entrada do Salão Comunal.

Beijei-o com saudades.

- Eu sinto muito. – falei, sabendo que ele entenderia a que me referia.

- Apenas esqueça, ok? – falou – É hoje?

- É hoje. – confirmei sorrindo.

Ele foi para mesa da Sonserina e eu para mesa Grifinória. Logo os professores chegaram e em seguida os primeiros alunos.

Susy e Alice se sentaram ao meu lado, Rose com Dylan, mas não havia sinal dos meus trasgos de estimação.

Comecei comer calmamente até que TiSix apareceu com Kim em seu encalço, tentando pará-lo. Ele a ignorou e marchou bufando em minha direção.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou jogando a carta de mamãe em cima do meu bolo.

- É uma carta. – respondi inocentemente.

- Você me entendeu, Lilian. – rosnou com ódio.

- Você por acaso não sabe ler, irmãozinho? – vociferei.

- Eu li, mas não entendi como, a minha IRMÃZINHA, PODE ESTAR APAIXONADA POR UM SONSERINO!

Corei de vergonha ao perceber que toda a escola nos encarava.

- Para de fazer escândalo. – rosnei.

- Você enlouqueceu, Lilian? Foi confundida? Azarada? Amaldiçoada? Ameaçada?

- Tiago Sirius Potter. – rosnei.

- Tiago. – tentou Kim, mas ele nos ignorou.

- COMO, LILIAN? COMO VOCÊ FOI SE ENVOLVER COM UM SONSERINO? COMO FOI SE ENVOLVER COM O MALFOY? MINHA PRÓPRIA IRMÃ!

- Agora já chega! – disse uma voz familiar.

Os cabelos de Ted estavam vermelhos, indicando sua raiva.

- Menos dez pontos para Grifinória!

- Teddy! – exclamou Tiago.

- É professor Lupin, Potter. – respondeu ele – E eu sugiro que vá tomar seu café sossegado.

- Teddy. – tentou de novo.

Meu metamorfomago preferido ergueu a sobrancelha como se dissesse "Você quer mesmo me desafiar?"

TiSix bufou e marchou para longe de mim. Olhei para a mesa da Sonserina em busca de Scorp, mas não o encontrei. Saí do Salão a sua procura e esbarrei em Alvo. Meu irmão deu um sorriso zombeteiro e foi embora. Assustada com o que poderia encontrar, segui em frente e achei meu namorado com os dois olhos roxos e o rosto banhado de sangue.

- Scorp! – exclamei correndo para seu lado.

Depois de alguns feitiços de cura, ele se recompôs.

- Me desculpa por ele. – falei – Meus irmãos são uns trasgos!

Ele sorriu.

- Eu já sabia o que me esperava quando resolvi namorar uma Potter.

**N/A: Pronto xuxus! Tudo o que vocês mais queriam. A reação dos irmãos Potter.**

**Então meus amores, cap adiantado, espero q tenham gostado.**

**Estou indo agora mesmo postar uma fic Especial de Pascoa, deeem uma passada lá ok?**

**E passem no meu blog tambem, lá tem as capas de todas as minhas fics desse e de outros sites. Tirem os espaços e substituam a palavra ponto por um . **

**Ok? **

minhasfanfictionscapas PONTO blogspot PONTO com

**Se der erro me avisem por review**

**Bjs de sapos de chocolate**

**Respostas as Reviews**

**Bruna (eu sei que está) B. M.**

Tambem gosto de zoar o seu nome.

É filha, eu odeio os Merdoy, acostume-se. Não nego nem confirmo a sua teoria, mas vou amar quando vc descobrir tudo. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH.

Bem qnto ao seu personagem... Tah difícil. Eu ia deixar na mão da capista, pois por mais que procurasse não conseguir encontrar algum q se encaixasse. Tipo, eu sempre te imaginei (isso eh antes de marocar seu face) como aquela atriz q vc colocou p fazer a Diana em A Irmã Gemea do Mal. Mas tem um probleminha, a minha personagem (vulgo você), na minha historia tem cabelos negros, pele de porcelana e olhos azuis, na verdade os olhos mudam de cor, turquesa normalmente, azuis elétricos quando está zangada. Não encontrei nenhuma foto satisfatória e tava pretendendo deixar na mão da capista. Mas se vc tiver alguma ideia ela será bem vinda.

Putz, olha quanto spoiler eu já te dei... Xega! Minha boca/meus dedos é/são um tumulo!

162 pg? E vc tah achando muito? Eu tenho q decorar umas 500 ateh segunda, filha.

Espero q tenha gostado do cap.

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate

**Lu Higurashi**

Oi Lu.

Eh, eu sabia q tinha gente q não ia fikar feliz, mas eu não consigo vê o Merdoy pai como uma pessoa legal.

Bem, o Hugo AINDA está solteiro, mas logo logo ele vai ser fisgado então se eu fosse vc procurava outro alvo.

Obrigada

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate


	30. Capítulo 27: Nome e Sobrenome

**Capitulo 27**

**Nome e Sobrenome**

"_O que é que há, pois, num nome? Aquilo a que chamamos rosa, mesmo com outro nome, cheiraria igualmente bem? __" _

- ...e jamais houve história mais trágica do que a de Julieta e seu amado Romeu. – suspirei terminando de ler o livro que Rose me dera no Natal. Uma lágrima solitária descia pelo meu rosto.

Voltei algumas páginas do livro e reli outra vez minha parte preferida, mudando alguns detalhes em minha mente.

- Que livro é esse? – perguntou o meu loiro me tirando de minha leitura.

Mostrei a capa.

- É de um autor trouxa. – falei.

- É sobre o que? – perguntou.

- Uma história de um casal de apaixonados, filhos de duas famílias inimigas.

- E o que acontece no final? – perguntou.

- Eles morrem juntos. – respondi – Preferem a morte a renunciar ao amor.

- Mas que bosta de dragão, essa história! – falou.

- É um romance lindo Scorp. Um romance que me faz pensar muito...

- Lil, querida, nós não vamos ter o mesmo final deles... Você sabe disso, não é? É apenas um livro trouxa.

- Não sei até que ponto, Scorp. – falei.

Ele pegou o livro e abriu justamente na parte em que eu estava lendo.

_- Só ri das cicatrizes quem ferida nunca sofreu no corpo – _Leu ele, então olhou para mim e prosseguiu_ – Mas silêncio! Que luz se escoa agora da janela? Será Lilian o sol daquele oriente? Surge, formoso sol, e mata a lua cheia de inveja, que se mostra pálida e doente de tristeza, por ter visto que, como serva, és mais formosa que ela. Deixa, pois, de servi-la; ela é invejosa. Somente os tolos usam sua túnica de vestal, verde e doente; joga-a fora. Eis minha dama. Oh, sim! é o meu amor. Se ela soubesse disso! Ela fala; contudo, não diz nada. Que importa? Com o olhar está falando. Vou responder-lhe. Não; sou muito ousado; não se dirige a mim: duas estrelas do céu, as mais formosas, tendo tido qualquer ocupação, aos olhos dela pediram que brilhassem nas esferas, até que elas voltassem. Que se dera se ficassem lá no alto os olhos dela, e na sua cabeça os dois luzeiros? Suas faces nitentes deixariam corridas as estrelas, como o dia faz com a luz das candeias, e seus olhos tamanha luz no céu espalhariam, que os pássaros, despertos, cantariam. Vede como ela apoia o rosto à mão. Ah! se eu fosse uma luva dessa mão, para poder tocar naquela face!_

_- Ai de mim! – _exclamei sabendo as frases de cor.

_- Oh, falou! – _disse ele_ – Fala de novo, anjo brilhante, porque és tão glorioso para esta noite, sobre a minha fronte, como o emissário alado das alturas ser poderia para os olhos brancos e revirados dos mortais atônitos, que, para vê-lo, se reviram, quando montado passa nas ociosas nuvens e veleja no seio do ar sereno.  
><em> 

_- Scorpius, Scorpius! – _me lamentei_ – Ah! por que és tu Scorpius? Renega o pai, despoja-te do nome; ou então, se não quiseres, jura ao menos que amor me tens, porque uma Potter deixarei de ser logo.  
><em> 

_- Continuo ouvindo-a mais um pouco, ou lhe respondo?  
><em> 

_- Meu inimigo é apenas o teu nome.– _prossegui_ – Continuarias sendo o que és, se acaso Malfoy tu não fosses. Que é Malfoy? Não será mão, nem pé, nem braço ou rosto, nem parte alguma que pertença ao corpo. Sê outro nome. Que há num simples nome? O que chamamos rosa, sob uma outra designação teria igual perfume. Assim Scorpius, se não tivesse o nome de Scorpius, conservara a tão preciosa perfeição que dele é sem esse título. Scorpius, risca teu nome, e, em troca dele, que não é parte alguma de ti mesmo, fica comigo inteira._

_- Sim, aceito tua palavra. Dá-me o nome apenas de amor, que ficarei rebatizado. De agora em diante não serei Scorpius, _serei o que você quiser que eu seja, serei um mero escravo das suas vontades.

Alguns minutos de silêncio no qual ele ficou me analisando, tentando interpretar o que eu pensava, o que eu dizia em silêncio.

- Até que não é tão ruim assim.– disse por fim.

- Shakespeare está certo.– falei – O que há num nome? É absurdo que não possamos ficar juntos apenas pelos nossos sobrenomes!

Scorp jogou o livro sobre a mesa e se aproximou de mim.

- Eles ficaram juntos no fim das contas, mas conosco vai ser diferente. Nós ficaremos juntos em vida e seremos muito felizes.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntei.

- Eu te amo – disse ele – E eu sei que você me ama. Isso me basta.

Beijei-o enquanto me perguntava se ele estava mesmo certo.

**N/A: Oi Oi galerinha**

**Sinceramente estou nervosa, não sei o que vocês vão achar desse cap.. Acham que ficou muito meloso? Ou muito trash? Eu obviamente tive que me inspirar em Romeu & Julieta pra escrever uma historia dessas, mas não sei se essa referencia ficou legal...**

**Enfim, deixem-me saber suas opiniões.**

**Ah, e não doi dá uma passadinhas nas minhas outras fics publicadas aqui no FF:**

_**Lilian Lily Lirio**_

_**Especial de Pascoa: Meus Idolos**_

_**Especial de Natal: O Natal de Voldemort**_

**Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate**

**Respostas as Reviews**

**Lu Higurashi Potter**

Vc jah desistiu? Mas tão cedo... Que bom que gostou do cap, espero que goste deste tambem...

Me tira uma curiosidade, o Higurashi do seu nick eh de Kagome Higurashi? Do anime/mangá Inuyasha?

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate

**Bruna A CADA DIA QUE PASSA MAIS METIDA B M:**

Tem razão querida, Justin Hartley é muito gato, eu babava por ele nos episódios de Smallville...

Vou perguntar para a capista se ela consegue pelo photoshp mudar a cor dos olhos da Sophia Bush, se não ficamos com a Jessica Stroup, que tambem é muito linda... Relaxe que pelo cavalgar do testralio (HEHEHE) a sua fic soh vai sair mais ou menos por Junho.

Como jah disse antes, não nego nem confirmo sua teoria. Que vc eh dramática eh um fato, que fica diva assim... Há controvérsias... HEHHEHHE

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate

**Anonima**

Oi sumida

Realmente o Scorp tah sofrendo, minha intenção foi mostrar que os papeis se inverteram, antes os Malfoy discriminavam todos aqueles que não eram puro-sangues ou que gostavam de trouxas, agora eles são discriminados por causa disso. Quis mostrar que eles estavam do lado perdedor da guerra, e estão arcando as consequências.

Eu sempre imaginei o Draco desse jeito mesmo. Não gosto dele e ponto. Que bom que você gostou do cap, espero que continue acompanhando a fic.

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate


	31. Capítulo 28: Duvidas

**Capitulo 28**

**Dúvidas**

"_O amor não sobrevive na desconfiança"_

Era meia noite e eu caminhava em direção à Floresta Proibida indo me encontrar com Scorp. Apesar de nossa relação não ser mais segredo para ninguém em Hogwarts, nós preferimos a privacidade de nosso esconderijo.

Entro na Floresta sem medo. Nada vai me machucar. Como eu estava enganada.

As folhas começam a se mexer e eu engulo em seco sentindo a sensação que estou sendo observada.

- _Estupore_!

Pulo para o lado me desviando por pouco do lampejo vermelho. Caio no chão arranhando o braço e olho para meu atacante.

Ele usa as vestes masculinas de um sonserino, mas seu rosto está coberto por uma máscara que eu só vi em jornais antigos. A máscara de um Comensal da Morte.

Me ponho de pé com um pulo e saco a minha varinha.

- _Expelliarmus._ – gritou ele.

Observei minha única arma cair a vários metros e gemi de frustração. E agora?

Então uma ideia maluca pipocou em minha mente. Tomei minha forma animaga e avancei para o encapuzado, paralisado pela surpresa. Tentei bicar seus olhos, mas eles se defendeu e eu só consegui arranhar seu braço, então o desgraçado saiu correndo.

Esperto. Afinal, todos sabem que não se deve provocar uma fênix. Tentei segui-lo, mas ele vestiu uma capa de invisibilidade e eu perdi seu rastro.

Voltei para buscar minha varinha. Já em posse dela, fui para meu esconderijo, meu e de Scorp. Mas antes que eu pudesse entrar na segurança de meu refugio, a desconfiança me atacou. Afinal, quantos descendentes de Comensais da Morte havia em Hogwarts? A maioria que sobreviveu à segunda guerra, mandou suas crias a Dumstrang.

Será que Scorp me traira de tal modo? Será que eu estou errada sobre ele? Será que ele é mais parecido com o pai do que parece? Engolindo em seco entrei. Meu namorado dormia sobre o sofá. O corte em seu braço no mesmo maldito lugar em que arranhei o encapuzado só serviu para contribuir da minha desconfiança.


	32. Capítulo 29: Planejamento

**Capitulo 29**

**Planejamento**

"_Primeiro conheça o inimigo, depois esconda o ódio. Espere o momento certo e vingue-se"_

Ele assistiu a coruja negra de seu filho pousar no parapeito, e com o coração disparado ele desamarrou do pé dela a carta de seu menino. Suas mãos tremiam de nervosismo enquanto pensava no quão arriscado era o plano de seu pai.

"_Pai,_

_Deu tudo errado. A maldita Potter é uma animaga. Quem diria? Uma fênix. Não consegui capturá-la, mas nem tudo está perdido. A traidorazinha-do-sangue está desconfiada sim, e talvez um pouquinho alerta, mas ela não viu meu rosto e acho que podemos prosseguir com o plano._

_Lamento por ter falhado com você e com o vovô, mas eu não desisti e espero que vocês também não._

_Lembranças à mamãe._

_Seu filho."_

Respirou profundamente. Seu menino não havia sido pego, ainda havia esperança. Ainda zangado por ter sido obrigado a se envolver nisso, pegou pergaminho, pena e tinteiro e começou a escrever uma carta para seu pai.


	33. Capítulo 30: Decepção

**Capitulo 30**

**Decepção**

"_...E aceita que não importa quão boa seja uma pessoa, ela vai feri-lo de vez em quando e você precisa perdoá-la por isso..." William Shakespeare_

- Por que? – perguntei me lembrando do dia que eu e Scorp revelamos nosso relacionamento para toda Hogwarts.

- Por que o que? – sorriu meu namorado.

- Por que você não reagiu quando o Al te bateu? – expliquei me lembrando de como encontrara Scorp super machucado, logo depois de enfrentar o trasgo do meu irmão mais velho. Por que eu não tinha perguntado sobre isso antes? – Por que simplesmente se deixou apanhar?

- Porque se eu reagisse eu teria que amaldiçoar seu irmão e isso me traria o seu ódio e uma expulsão. – respondeu ele.

Engoli em seco reconhecendo a verdade em suas palavras. Ele realmente era capaz de amaldiçoar alguém.

- Hei! Lily! – chamou – Você sabe que eu to brincando, né?

Acenei positivamente pensando no que ele dissera. Eu sabia mesmo?

- Será mesmo que você não aprende. Lilian? – rosnou meu irmão me puxando com violência dos braços de Scorpius – Ontem ainda você foi atacada por um sonserino e hoje anda nos braços de um?

- Me solta, TiSix. – rosnei.

- Como assim "atacada"? – perguntou meu namorado.

- Não se faça de cínico, Malfoy. – rosnou meu irmão – Foi você!

- O que? – indagou o sonserino ultrajado – Como ousa...

Logo o resto dos Marotos apareceram juntamente com Al e Rô.

- Eu nunca a machucaria! – vociferou o loiro – Eu jamais a colocaria em perigo!

- A sua companhia já é um perigo! – respondeu Tiago sacando a varinha.

- Não me provoque, Potter! – disse Scorp também sacando a varinha.

- Agora CHEGA! – gritei me metendo entre os dois – Abaixem as varinhas.

Nenhum deles recuou. Zangada, ergui a minha.

- Abaixem. As. Varinhas. – repeti.

Scorp foi o primeiro a obedecer, sendo copiado por meu irmão. Puxei meu namorado pelo braço indo para longe da minha família.

- Lilian... – falou Rose em aviso.

- Eu cuido disso. – respondi empurrando o sonserino.

Quando já estávamos distantes deles, Scorp começou a resmungar: "Mas que ideia", "Eu! Imagine?".

- Lily, você sabe que eu jamais faria isso, não é? – perguntou – Eu jamais a colocaria em perigo.

Desviei os olhos, incapaz de mentir para ele.

- Um sonserino me atacou ontem. – falei – E ele usava uma máscara de Comensal da Morte. Eu tomei minha forma animaga e o arranhei no braço.

Toquei em seu ferimento coberto por uma faixa.

- Bem aqui. – completei.

- Lily. – disse ele – Você sabe que não fui eu, não sabe?

Continuei sem encará-lo, sem saber o que responder. Eu o amava sim, mas... As evidências... mais do que ninguém em Hogwarts, Scorp tinha motivos para odiar os Potter. Até aquela lembrança que ele me deu podia ser falsa, ele podia ter uma excelente relação com os pais... Será que ele... Será que ele só ficou comigo para se vingar?

- Lily. – insistiu ele.

- Eu não sei! – falei me distanciando, as lágrimas já escapando por entre minhas pálpebras – Eu realmente não sei!

Ele se afastou de mim me encarando com decepção. Balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

- Bem que meu pai tentou me avisar. – disse ele – Isso nunca iria dar certo. Você é uma Potter e eu um Malfoy.

- Scorp... – tentei.

- Não posso mais ficar com você. – sussurrou.

- Scorp... – choraminguei – Você tá terminando comigo?

- Não tem sentindo continuar. – falou – Não com alguém que não confia em mim.

- Scorpius... Espera... Tenta entender...

- O que você esperava, Potter? – vociferou ele – Está no meu sangue, nosso sangue, sangue esse que é como água e óleo, não pode se misturar.

- Scorpius – chorei.

- Adeus, Potter. – disse ele se distanciando.

Caí de joelho chorando abertamente. Eu o amava, mais do que minha própria vida, mas não podia deixar de escutar as vozes em minha cabeça que insistiam em repetir que ele não me amava, que ele me usara para se vingar. Gritei de agonia. Acho que nem a maldição cruciatus podia superar a dor que estava sentindo. Era como se alguém esmagasse meu coração.

**N/A: Eh, eu sei, eu mereço apanhar. Eu não vou encher vcs com pilhas de justificativas, moldem quebrado, faculdade e etc. Vou apenas tentar compensa-lo com três capítulos de uma vez.**

**Beijos de Sapos de Chocolate**

**Reviews?**

**Bru. B. M.**

Sua fic está completa e passando pelas ultimas revisões, depois eu mando para a beta e começo a postar ok? Sobre o Scorp... Não direi absolutamente nada, vc vai ver.

Bjs d Sapos d Chocolate

**Luu Higurashi Potter**

Nada Luiza, só curiosidade, eh difícil de achar alguém que goste de Inuyasha por aki, eu inclusive me arrisquei a escrever uma fic de Inuyasha, A Irmã Gemea, que está em alguma pasta do meu PC pegando poeira, vc jah tentou escrever sobre isso? Anyway realmente nessa fic ninguém fica sozinho, mas relax, quem sabe na próxima.

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate


	34. Capítulo 31: Testamento

**Capitulo 31**

**Testamento**

"_A morte é a única certeza"_

Olhei com raiva para Jake e Susy. Como eles ousavam ficar perdendo tempo com alguém, como eu, bem aqui, sofrendo por amor? Que sentido tem o amor? Que sentido tem se acaba?

Com raiva mandei um primeiranista dizer para Susy que o Jake queria falar com ela na Torre de Astronomia à meia-noite e outro dizer para Jake que a Susy queria falar com ele na Torre de Astronomia à meia-noite.

Depois fui em direção às irmãs Parkinson que estavam saindo do Salão Comunal.

- Parkinson. – chamei – Prestem bem atenção, cérebros de trasgos, porque eu só vou falar uma vez: eu quero vocês bem longe dos meus irmãos.

- E quem vai nos obrigar, Potter? – perguntou a mais velha.

Sorri satisfeita. Como eu queria que elas perguntassem isso.

Ergui a varinha e mentalizei o meu desejo.

Ambas começaram a vomitar morcegos e eu me afastei feliz. O recado estava dado. No caminho para o Salão Comunal topei com Al.

- Ótimo. – falei – Quem eu estava procurando.

- Nossa, Lily. – disse ele – Você ta horrível!

Fuzilei-o com o olhar, mas deixei passar.

- Agora me diz, criatura, por que você ainda não se desculpou com a Rô?

- Por que eu não tenho porque pedir desculpas. – respondeu.

- Não se faça de burro, Alvo Severo. – rosnei – Porque isso você não é.

- Lily...

- Ela te ama, seu trasgo. – vociferei – E se você ficar parado, vai perdê-la pro Dylan!

- E o que sugere que eu faça, sabe-tudo?

- Pra começar, peça desculpas. – respondi me afastando, deixando meu irmãozinho pensativo para traz.

Da janela da Sala Comunal da Grifinória observei Molly e Fred brincando nos jardins, Kim e TiSix se beijarem debaixo de uma árvore a poucos metros deles e Louis e Lice brincarem no lago.

Sorri satisfeita. Mesmo que eu tivesse azar no amor, ao que parecia minha família tinha sorte.

- Você é tão idiota, Hugo Weasley. – rosnou Lucy entrando marchando na Sala Comunal com Hugo em seu encalço. Eles nem perceberam minha presença.

- Mas você me ama mesmo assim. – falou ele enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Não amo nã...

Ela começou a corar percebendo o quão perto ele estava do seu rosto e então meu primo a beijou.

Saí de fininho, sorrindo. Caminhei até a Torre de Astronomia e comecei a preparar tudo para um jantar romântico. Assim que terminei escrevi nos guardanapos "Cortesia de Lilian Potter".

Então uma coruja negra pousou no parapeito da janela. Percebi que havia uma carta com ela. Uma carta endereçada a mim.

"_Lilian, _

_Eu preciso falar com você. Me encontre na Floresta Proibida a 100 metros da cabana do Hagrid._

_Scorpius."_

Com o coração disparado e morrendo de curiosidade, desci correndo as escadas e peguei todos os atalhos possíveis. Atravessei em disparada o jardim e corri até o local combinado. Scorpius não estava lá. Não havia ninguém lá.

- _Expeliarmus._ – disse aquela voz conhecida, a mesma voz do encapuzado, a mesma voz _dele._

Minha varinha voou para longe e eu encarei seu rosto. Dessa vez sem máscara. Não acreditei no que via. Como podia ter sido tão burra?

- Tsk tsk tsk. – zombou ele – Tão previsível, Potter! Eu sabia que era só chamar e você viria!

Engoli em seco ainda incrédula. Tentei me transformar, sem sucesso. Tentei me mover, mas não consegui dar um passo.

- Então você percebeu o meu feitiço. – sorriu ele percebendo minha confusão – Não é nada demais, apenas uma coisinha que encontrei na biblioteca do meu pai há muitos anos.

- Você não pode mover um músculo e não pode se transformar.

- Como... – comecei.

- Tudo a seu tempo, sua sangue-ruim. Maldita traidorazinha-do-sangue!

Encarei seus olhos tentando adivinhar o que ele faria comigo.

- Você é tão burra, Potter. – falou apontando a varinha para o meu rosto. Um clarão vermelho e eu caí inconsciente.

**N/a: Eu não sei se vocês entenderam o porquê do titulo "Testamento". Eu quis dar uma mensagem implícita de que Lily já meio que esperava, inconscientemente, que ela ia estar em perigo de vida e talvez não voltasse, então no seu talvez último dia em Hogwarts ela meio que acertou a vida de todo mundo, verificou se estavam realmente felizes e talz.**

**Como eu sei que tenho demorado muito a postar, essa att será tripla, com três caps de uma vez. Para recompensar a minha ausência ... Respostas as reviews no cap 33**

**Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate**


	35. Capítulo 32: Intrigas e Amores

**Capitulo 32**

**Intrigas e Amores**

"_O que o amor uniu a maldade não separa!"_

POV Mia Parkinson

Como a Potter ousava lhe azarar desse modo? Maldita ruivinha! Ah mas ela ia mostrar para ela! Quando Mia Parkinson queria alguma coisa, ela queria mesmo. Obrigou um moleque do primeiro ano dizer a Tiago que ela queria falar com ele, deixando claro que era urgente. Potter, por mais cafajeste que fosse, era cavalheiresco. Ele viria, ela sabia que ele viria.

Sentada no salão comunal ela olhava para o par de copos de suco de abóbora a sua frente. Ela sabia que o Maroto não voltaria com ela agora, portanto precisava forçar um pouquinho a situação. Pelo menos por um tempo.

- Parkinson! – chamou o Maroto se aproximando.

- Sabe que não precisa me chamar assim. – disse a loira brincando com a gravata dourada e vermelha dele.

- Mia. – corrigiu-se ele – O que é tão urgente assim?

- Sente-se e beba. – disse ela bebendo o seu copo – Eu preciso de um tempinho para conseguir falar.

O Maroto obedeceu e ela viu, por cima do ombro dele, a sangue-ruim ruiva bater o pé impaciente. Ignorando-a, ela esperou Potter terminar de beber o suco. Assim que ele colocou o copo na mesa, olhou para ela, encantado, e a loira soube que o plano havia dado certo.

- Eu amo você, Mia. – falou se aproximando.

Sorrindo ela respondeu:

- E eu também amo você, Tiago. – respondeu beijando-o.

Observou por cima do ombro dele a maldita sangue-ruim sair correndo. Ela havia conseguido.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Rô! – disse o moreno de olhos verdes – Larga esse livro!

- E o que você sugere que eu faça no lugar de ler, Al? – perguntou a ruiva fechando o exemplar de "Hogwarts, uma história".

- Pode ir comigo a Hogsmeade. – sugeriu o moreno fazendo a ruiva lhe dar um tabefe de brincadeira e o outro garoto lhe lançar um olhar fuzilante cheio de ciúmes.

- Eu ainda estou brava com você, Alvo. – respondeu ela.

- Me desculpe, ok? – falou – Eu vou terminar com a Parkinson. Eu estava errado.

A menina olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de seu primo. Esse foi seu primeiro erro, pois ao encarar aquelas esmeraldas ela soube que seria incapaz de recusar.

- Eu te perdoo. – falou por fim.

Dylan suspirou tristemente e se retirou, reconhecendo a derrota. O moreno olhou com pesar para seu melhor amigo. Depois se acertaria com ele. Voltou a encarar sua prima e então a beijou.

Completamente surpresa a ruiva deixou o livro cair no chão e se rendeu nos braços do primo. Ela o amava. Ela verdadeiramente amava ele, e agora sabia que ele a amava também.

Susy sentiu o rosto corar e se viu incapaz de olhar o moreno à sua frente. Onde Lily estava com a cabeça? Ela iria matá-la por isso. O rapaz analisava a garota à sua frente sem saber como agir. Ela era um completo mistério, se recusava a olhá-lo nos olhos e o ignorava. Qual era o problema?

- Você está linda. – disse ele.

- Você não precisa dizer isso. – murmurou ela – Não precisa mentir pra mim só por que sou amiga da Lil.

- Quem disse que estou mentindo? – perguntou confuso.

- Para, ok? – disse ela começando a zangar-se – Você está só brincando comigo! Eu sei que nunca vou ser bonita como as Parkinson, a Lil, ou a Lice, ou a Kim...

- Quem te disse uma coisa dessas? – perguntou ele abismado. Seria mesmo possível que uma garota tão linda, tão magnífica, pensasse isso de si própria?

- Eu tenho espelho. – murmurou.

- Susy... – começou ele.

Ela estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz pronunciar seu apelido.

- Você é simplesmente a garota mais bonita que eu já vi. – falou.

- Para! – zangou-se ela com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu não gosto que zombem de mim! Eu sei que sou feia. Não precisa me jogar na cara!

- Sua boba! – riu ele se aproximando – Todo esse tempo era só por isso... Era só por isso que você não falava comigo? Você se acha feia?

- Eu sei que sou feia. – respondeu ela caminhando para a saída.

Ele correu para barrar seu caminho.

- Eu pensava que você me odiava. – disse ele.

- Droga! – disse ela – Bem que eu queria, mas eu sou incapaz de odiar você, Jake! Eu te amo muito para isso!

A morena levou as mãos à boca sem acreditar no que acabara de dizer, sentiu o rosto começar a corar e desviou o olhar.

- Você me ama. – sussurrou ele – É realmente bom ouvir isso, Susana Jordan, porque eu também te amo.

E então ele enlaçou sua cintura e a beijou.

Susy não acreditou no que estava acontecendo. Jake a amava. Jake a amava. JAKE A AMAVA!

- Vá para o inferno, Potter! – gritou Kim subindo as escadas para o dormitório das meninas.

- Espera, Kim, deixa eu explicar! – gritou ele, incapaz de segui-la.

Com as lágrimas banhando seu rosto, a ruiva se dirigiu para o dormitório da prima. Precisava desabafar. Ao encontrá-lo vazio, com a cama ainda arrumada, ela pegou o Mapa do Maroto no bolso (Tiago emprestara-o antes da briga), mas não localizou o nome de Lilian em lugar nenhum.

Começou a ficar preocupada. Então viu um pedaço de pergaminho esvoaçando, graças ao vento que entrava pela janela, pegou-o e, lendo-o, engoliu em seco.

- Potter. – chamou descendo as escadas e, estendendo o bilhete de Malfoy para o ruivo, falou – Nós temos um problema.

**N/A:Respostas as reviews no cap 33**

**Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate**


	36. Capítulo 33: Perigo

**Capitulo 33**

**Perigo**

"_Audácia de verdade é zombar do perigo e rir na cara da morte"_

Pouco a pouco minha consciência foi voltando e ainda de olhos fechados eu escutei as vozes ao meu redor.

- É loucura! Insanidade! – exclamou a voz grossa de um adulto – Pai, por favor volte a razão! Matar a filha do Potter é assinar uma sentença de morte.

- Quieto, menino. Você sabia no que estava se metendo quando concordou em ajudar. – vociferou uma voz idosa – Ela é só a primeira. Logo todos os Potter e todos os Weasley se juntarão a ela!

Engoli em seco. Os desgraçados queriam minha família também! Por que? A guerra acabou a anos! Por Merlin, Voldemort está morto! O que eles querem?

"_Vingança"_ – ressoou uma voz na minha cabeça.

Não! A minha família não! Eu não podia permitir! Vagarosamente abri os olhos e espiei a sala ao meu redor. Eu estava, literalmente, em um calabouço medieval! Bosta de Dragão! Os homens que eu ouvira conversando estavam em uma sala acima e me observando com um sorriso sádico. À minha frente meu captor rolava minha varinha entre os dedos. Separando-nos havia uma grade de aço fechada com um enorme cadeado. Ele não percebera que eu estava acordada.

Tentei me transformar sem sucesso. Merlin, o que está acontecendo? O que eu faço agora? Como eu vou sair dessa?

Um barulho de vidro se quebrando ecoou pela Mansão Potter. Harry correu até a mulher que estava ajoelhada no chão da cozinha com a mão direita sobre o coração. A louça, que antes estava lavando, virara cacos espalhados pelo chão.

- Gi! O que houve?

- Não sei, Harry. – respondeu a ruiva – Um aperto no peito... um mau pressentimento... algo ruim se aproximando... sinto que tem a ver com as crianças...

- As crianças? Gina, querida, elas estão seguras em Hogwarts.

- Eu sei, mas... Lily! Eu preciso da Lily agora!

Gina engoliu em seco. Lily não estava bem em Hogwarts. A uma hora dessas estava em seu esconderijo com seu namorado, na Floresta Proibida. E aquele aperto no peito, aquele mau pressentimento, indicava que havia algo errado, algo muito errado com sua garotinha.

O Maroto, lívido, avançou em direção ao sonserino. Atrás dele, seus amigos, seus primos e seu irmão tentavam acompanhá-lo.

- Malfoy! – vociferou.

O loiro parou onde estava e levou a mão ao bolso em busca da varinha, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la, Potter o jogou contra a parede, erguendo-o pelo pescoço.

- O que você fez com a minha irmã? – rosnou o ruivo – Onde está ela?

- Eu não fiz nada com ela, Potter! – vociferou o sonserino – Eu nem sequer a vi hoje.

- Não MINTA! – gritou Tiago erguendo um pedaço de pergaminho na altura do rosto de Malfoy – Nós encontramos isso no quarto dela! Está com a sua assinatura!

- Eu não escrevi isso! – sufocou.

- Oh! Acho que cometemos um engano! – ironizou John – Pegamos o Scorpius Malfoy errado!

- Tiago Sirius Potter. – ressoou a voz do professor de Transfiguração, visivelmente irritado.

O ruivo soltou o sonserino e correu na direção de seu irmão de criação.

- Teddy! – exclamou – Ainda bem! Lily desapareceu. – falou entregando o pergaminho ao metamorfomago – O Malfoy fez alguma coisa com ela. Nós encontramos isso no quarto dela.

O lobisomem analisou o pergaminho por um segundo e disse:

- É falso. – apontou a varinha para o bilhete e murmurou – _Finite Incantaten._

O pergaminho se transfigurou em uma mecha de cabelos loira completamente reconhecível.

- Penso que isso é seu. – disse o professor colocando a mecha na mão do sonserino. **(N/A: Como se ele pudesse colocar de volta na cabeça, XD)** Voltando-se para Tiago, perguntou – E o mapa?

- Ela não aparece. – respondeu Louis – E também não está na Sala Precisa ou em Hogsmeade.

Ted suspirou sem saber como agir. Lilian... Sua irmãzinha... Sua Pimentinha... desaparecida! Mas uma coruja os interrompeu. Negra como a noite, ela deixou cair uma carta aos pés dos irmãos Potter e então foi embora.

- Eu reconheço essa coruja. – murmurou Malfoy.

Ignorando-o Alvo abriu a carta e lendo-a engoliu em seco.

- Descobri onde está a Lily. – balbuciou.

- Onde? – perguntaram todos no recinto.

- Vejam vocês mesmos. – respondeu estendendo a carta.

**N/A: Aiaiai! Eh gente foi mal, eu sei que tenho demorado muito. E sei que foi maldade parar justo agora (mas essa foi proposital. Hehehe). Altas revelações no próximo cap. Mas eu juro, no review, no att! Vamos lah gente, nun custa nada apertar no botãozinho azul e digitar uma pequena frase com sua opinião.**

**Respostas as Reviews**

**Luu Higurashi Potter**

Bem eu sou muito fã de fics de Inuyasha, mas eh difícil achar algumas realmente boas, que sejam fieis ao personagem sabem. Anyway... Feliz pq terminaram, serio? A Lily agradece pro vc estah feliz pelo sofrimento dela. Hehehe, mas vou calar os dedos se não te dou spoilers. Obrigada pela review, continue acompanhando.

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate

**Bru B. M **

Em breve explicarei minha querida, em breve. Sim eu demorei MUITO, mas vc sabe como eh, facul, trabalhos, provas, um atrás do outro, minha vida tem andado muito corrida. Quanto a sua fic, eu jah mandei p beta, assim que ela me passar os primeiros caps eu posto ok?

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate

**Bjs d Sapos d Chocolate**


	37. Capítulo 34: Calabouço

**Capitulo 34**

**Calabouço**

"_A pior prisão está dentro da sua cabeça"_

- Olhe no meu rosto, sangue-ruim! – vociferou o carcereiro – Quero que me encare enquanto a vida se esvai dos seus olhos.

Engoli em seco mas ergui o queixo orgulhosamente. Eu sou uma Potter! Uma grifinória! Eu não vou abaixar a cabeça para esse maldito sonserino.

Ele riu e com um aceno de varinha executou a maldição. Uma dor que vai alem do imaginável tomou conta do meu corpo. Parecia que cada célula do meu organismo estava em brasas, mas eu me recusei a gritar, trinquei os dentes segurando a vontade de berrar. Eu não iria dar esse gostinho a ele. Jamais daria esse gostinho a ninguém.

Ele gargalhou outra vez.

- Não se preocupe sua mestiça de veias imundas. – sorriu ele – Nós vamos devolver seu corpo para sua família, todo esquartejado e deformado é claro, mas pelo menos eles vão ter algo para enterrar.

Eu estava suando frio e ofegando, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Merlin! Cruciatus, a maldição cruciatus...

Perdi a noção do tempo. Pode ter sido apenas alguns segundo, mas me pareceram horas e senti que minha mente já beirava a insanidade.

- Sabe, sangue ruim... agora que eu parei para observar, percebo que você é bonita, até gostosa...

Engoli em seco, realmente assustada pela primeira vez. Eu preferia enlouquecer com Cruciatus a isso.

- Você não vai escapar dessa, Nott. – falei com a voz rouca – Minha família inteira vai vir me procurar, com um batalhão de aurores... Eles vão vir me resgatar.

Ele gargalhou.

- Mas é com isso mesmo que estamos contando. Quando eles vierem, sua aberração, estaremos esperando por eles.

Ele assoviou e uma criatura horripilante deslizou para dentro do calabouço, as mãos mortas, frias e cobertas de chagas, o rosto escondido sob um capuz e trazendo com ele a sensação de que eu nunca seria feliz outra vez.

- I-isso é... é... – gaguejei batendo o queixo.

- É. – respondeu ele inexpressivo – Um dementador. Há centenas deles pelo castelo apenas esperando seus amigos. Eles e mais algumas armadilhas, algumas bestas...

Mark Nott saiu do cárcere e deixou a maldita criatura para trás. O dementador se aproximou de mim trazendo a sensação que o pior iria acontecer, o que não estava muito longe da verdade.


	38. Capítulo 35: Voto Perpetuo

**Capitulo 35**

**Voto Perpétuo**

"_...Bem, a gente não pode quebrar um Voto Perpétuo... Até aí eu concluí sozinho, por estranho que pareça. E o que acontece se a gente quebra?...Morre..."_

- Como assim não posso ir? – rosnou Alvo – Se o TiSix pode, eu posso também.

- Eu, sinceramente, preferia que seu irmão não fosse. – disse Harry – Mas ele é maior de idade e sabe o que faz.

- Isso não é justo. – insistiu – Mais da metade da família vai. Eu também quero estar lá, quero acabar com o Nott.

- Sei disso. – respondeu o pai paciente – Mas você e Rose irão ficar e tomar conta de seus primos mais novos.

Alvo bufou e se distanciou zangado. Harry observou o esquadrão de aurores se preparar enquanto um grupo de inomináveis tentava decifrar onde Nott se escondia. Assim que soubessem, eles iriam.

Todos estavam n'A Toca. A Sra. Weasley chorava abraçada ao marido e o resto da família se preparava para a luta. Os únicos que ficariam para trás seriam os menores de 17 anos, Dominique e Roxanne, os avós Weasley e Fleur.

De repente, todos estagnaram encarando a porta. Harry se virou para ver o recém-chegado e encontrou as duas pessoas que menos esperava ver. Draco Malfoy não era mais nem sombra do que já fora: com a barba por fazer, roupas surradas, mais a sua habitual arrogância. Ele entrou n'A Toca acompanhado do filho.

- Com licença, mas eu acho que posso ajudar.

Rony estreitou os olhos, Hermione o analisava pensativa e o resto estava completamente perplexo.

- Se sabe algo, diga. – disse Harry.

Malfoy deu um sorriso presunçoso.

- Há um preço. – respondeu.

- Diga-o. – vociferou Rony – Nós pagaremos o que for.

- Eu quero minha fortuna de volta. – disse o loiro – O Ministério confiscou todo o meu ouro quando fui exilado. Eu o quero de volta.

- Feito. – respondeu Harry imediatamente.

- Tenho a sua palavra, Potter? Que se eu o levar até sua filha, você fará tudo em seu alcance para devolver a minha fortuna?

- Tem. – respondeu Harry.

- Então faça um voto perpétuo. – disse o loiro.

- Por Merlin, Malfoy, eu não tenho tempo para isso!

- Faça ou nada feito!

Harry Potter suspirou pesadamente e chamou a amiga. Erguendo o braço em direção a seu rival de escola em um claro convite, ele disse:

- Mione, poderia ser nossa avalista?

- Certamente. – respondeu a morena dando um passo a frente erguendo a varinha.

Draco se aproximou do seu odiado inimigo e então ambos se ajoelharam um de frente para o outro, ergueram os braços direitos e seguraram um no pulso do outro. Sob as mãos unidas, Harry falou:

- Você, Draco Malfoy, me levará até onde Nott esconde a minha filha?

- Levarei. – disse o loiro impassivelmente.

Hermione fez um aceno de varinha e uma fina língua de fogo-vivo saiu dela e envolveu as mãos como um arame em brasa.

- E você, Harry Potter, fará tudo ao seu alcance para devolver-me toda a minha fortuna, cada galeão que o Ministério me tirou?

- Farei. – disse Harry.

O rosto concentrado de Hermione se avermelhou, refletindo o clarão da segunda língua de fogo que saiu da varinha, enrolou-se na outra e se fechou em torno das mãos, grossa como uma corda, como uma serpente de fogo.


	39. Capítulo 36: Eu escolhi ela

**Capitulo 36**

**Eu escolhi ela**

"_Quando tempo difíceis estão vindo, sabemos que, em breve, teremos que escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil"_

Harry esfregava o pulso e olhava de lado para Malfoy, que se despedia do filho. Ia ser uma longa viagem.

Scorpius se distanciou do pai e foi em direção a Sra. Weasley com a cabeça baixa, exatamente o oposto do pai.

- Sra. Weasley. – chamou – Sei que não tenho direito de pedir, mas... eu me importo muito com sua neta...Poderia aguardar aqui notícias dela?

- Claro, querido. – respondeu a matriarca um tanto surpresa – Fique à vontade.

Malfoy Pai revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão para seu pior inimigo.

- Vamos, Potter! Eu não tenho o dia todo!

À contra gosto, Harry pegou a mão do loiro e estendeu a outra para a esposa.

- Vamos, Gi!

Mas a ruiva estava completamente distraída, observando, atenciosa, o loirinho que roubara o coração de sua filha.

- Gi! – exclamou, chamando a atenção dela.

A Sra. Potter sorriu envergonhada e pegou a mão do marido. Com a outra mão segurou a do filho, que segurou a do primo e assim por diante. Juntos, quase uma centena de pessoas aparataram.

Dominique e Roxanne falavam de roupas no andar de cima. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley dormiam tranquilamente no sofá. Verificando que não havia nenhum adulto por perto, Scorpius se pôs de pé, sendo imitado por Alvo que pensava que o loiro queria briga.

- O que estão esperando, grifinórios? – perguntou – Pensei que fossem da Casa da coragem!

O loiro apontou a varinha para um vaso em cima da mesa.

- _Portus_.

O vasinho brilhou em uma luz verde e então voltou ao normal.

- Então me digam. – falou sorrindo – Quem quer salvar a Lily?

- Está louco, Malfoy? – perguntou Lucy – O que acha que podemos fazer para ajudar a Lily? Só iremos atrapalhar.

- Está dizendo que prefere ficar sentada e esperar que os adultos resolvam? – perguntou o sonserino.

- Estou dizendo que é perigoso! – exclamou ela.

- Então das duas uma: ou você é uma grande preguiçosa – disse Malfoy – ou uma medrosa.

- Dobre a língua para falar comigo, sangue-puro! – o modo como ela pronunciou a palavra "sangue-puro", deixou claro que era uma ofensa. Uma ofensa tão repugnante como o seu oposto.

O loiro suspirou ao ver que nada conseguiria assim.

- Meu pai não veio aqui ajudar de graça. – falou – Eu tive que fazer um acordo com ele. Eu prometi que depois que a Lily estivesse sã e salva, eu jamais voltaria a falar com ela. Eu dei a minha palavra... E foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz... Eu amo a prima de vocês e farei tudo ao meu alcance pela vê-la segura. Irei resgatá-la com ou sem vocês, Weasleys. Eu sabia no que estava me metendo quando resolvi namorar uma Potter, sabia que teria consequências... Um dia o maior sábio do mundo bruxo disse que, em tempo difíceis, somos obrigados a escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil. Eu escolhi o certo. Certo esse que mais do que difícil, é impossível. Mas eu escolhi ela, eu sempre vou escolher ela.

Alvo, que ficara calado durante todo o discurso do loiro, foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Eu acredito em você, Malfoy, e eu vou!

Depois de muito debate ficou decidido que apenas Fred e Molly ficariam em casa. Eram muito jovens e não conheciam azarações ou feitiços escudos. Poucos minutos depois o vaso voltou a brilhar e juntos, Jake, Susy, Rose, Alvo, Hugo, Lucy e Scorpius, foram levados pela chave de portal em direção ao perigo.


	40. Capítulo 37: O Começo do Fim

**Capitulo 37**

**O Começo do Fim**

"_Para uma mente bem estruturada, a morte não é nada mais do que a grande aventura seguinte"_

Ouvi Nott Neto receber as ordens para me matar, caso parecesse que eles iriam perder. Na companhia do dementador, meus medos e culpas afloraram e eu chorava copiosamente. Sentia culpa, culpa demais por não ter acreditado em Scorpius. Droga! Eu sabia que estava errada, mas não pude evitar. Ele confiou em mim e quando mais precisou que eu confiasse nele, eu o desapontei. Agora estou pagando pelo meu erro. É realmente bem-feito pra minha cara.

Olho para o meu assassino e ele sorri irônico. Como eu nunca suspeitei dele? Estava bem na minha cara. Espero apenas que eu já esteja morta quando o socorro chegar. Não quero minha família morta também e, se eu pudesse fazer um último pedido, seria para Scorp seguir sem mim e me esquecer.

Mas eu sabia que ele não faria isso. Eu sabia que ele iria atrás de Nott até no inferno com sede de vingança. Eu sabia que, do mesmo jeito que eu não podia ser feliz sem ele, ele não podia ser feliz sem mim. Nossas vidas estavam entrelaçadas, nossos destinos unidos e nossa felicidade dependia um do outro.

O barulho de feitiços começa lá fora e Mark ergue a varinha na minha direção, pronto para me matar ao menor sinal de derrota. Engulo em seco esperando pela morte.


	41. Capítulo 38: Romeu e Julieta

**Capitulo 38**

**Romeu e Julieta**

"_Pois jamais houve história mais trágica do que a de Julieta e seu amado Romeu"_

Uma manada de Patronos tentava expulsar os dementadores, mas a cada besta que Nott, todos descendente de Comensais da Morte, enquanto o casal Potter caía, outra surgia no lugar dela. Os Marotos, juntamente com os aurores, duelavam com ferocidade contra o pequeno exército de liderava a família Weasley contra os dementadores.

Tiago viu, pelo canto do olho, um dementador partir para cima de Kim, que desarmada tremia.

- Expecto Patronun! – gritou.

Um enorme touro irrompeu da varinha do líder dos Marotos e atacou o dementador. Kimberly admirou aturdida o cão, sem acreditar no que via. As lágrimas que haviam despencado de seus olhos quando o dementador a forçara reviver as piores lembranças agora secavam seu rosto.

- Kim! – chamou Tiago se ajoelhando ao lado da ruiva.

Dentro do castelo medieval, que pouco a pouco se transformava em ruínas, a batalha ecoava, mas o casal não se importava com nada além de um com o outro.

- Kim! – repetiu TiSix.

Ela o abraçou feliz, suas dúvidas já apagadas. Tiago a amava, simplesmente a amava. Ela o beijou sem acreditar ainda no que vira. Por cima do ombro do amado viu um dementador se aproximar deles. Pegou a varinha no chão e pensou no momento vivido agora a pouco. Pensou no quanto amava aquele Maroto, pensou no beijos, nas promessas e em todo o seu amor.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – gritou.

Prateada e feroz, irrompeu da varinha da ruiva uma vaca. **(N/A: Sim, eu sei o quanto isso pareceu tosco, mas jah que a forma animaga dele eh um touro...)** Tiago olhou maravilhado para o patrono da ruiva. Não havia prova maior de amor. Beijou-a outra vez e voltaram juntos para a batalha.

A poucos metros deles, Louis e Alice também lutavam juntos, assim como os demais Weasleys. Rony combatia lado a lado com Hermione. Em sua tentativa de proteger a esposa acabou ferido e quando o maldito projeto de Comensal da Morte estava para matá-lo, um feitiço o derrubou. Procurando seu salvador, se viu abismado ao reconhecer o filhote de doninha.

- Malfoy! – exclamou.

- Quem diria, heim senhor Weasley? – respondeu.

- Você não devia... – começou, mas se calou quando viu seus filhos e seus sobrinhos na batalha. O que diabos Rose, Alvo, Dylan, Lucy, Hugo, Jake e Susy faziam aqui? No meio de uma batalha de adultos! – Bosta de Dragão!

- Rose! – gritou – O que está fazendo aqui?

- _Estupefaça_! – gritou ela. Um Comensal que iria ataca Rony pelas costas caiu inconsciente – Salvando sua vida, papai.

Scorpius sorriu e desceu até as masmorras em busca de Lily. Quando chegou ao calabouço encontrou sua ruiva amarrada e amordaçada em um buraco de rato. Ela se debatia e chorava tentando falar. Ele se aproximou e cortou as cordas com magia. Ela tirou a mordaça da boca.

- Scorp cuida...

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritou uma voz.

A sua varinha voou alguns metros e tombou com uma baque surdo atrás de seu inimigo.

- Tsk tsk tsk... – disse Nott – Tão burro... tão idiota...Você é uma vergonha para Slytherin! Seu traidorzinho-do-sangue!

- Deve ser porque eu tenho alma de Gryffindor. – respondeu Scorpius.

- Maldito Malfoy – disse Nott – Você não honra seu sangue, seu amante de trouxas!

E cheio de asco cuspiu no rosto do loiro. Scorpius limpou a face e disse:

- Eu honro o meu coração, Nott. – respondeu.

- Chega de falar. _Crucio_!

Comecei a chorar ao ver Scorp se contorcer em suplício e gritar de agonia. Depois de muitos minutos, ele tombou inconsciente. Seu corpo apenas estremecia com a maldição. Nott, agora entediado com o desmaio de sua vítima, chamou um dementador e disse:

- Sugue as almas deles.

Nott subiu as escadas e o dementador começou a se aproximar de Scorp. Corri para sua varinha que estava poucos centímetros depois das grossas barras de aço que me encarceravam. Com desespero, percebi que a varinha estava além de meu alcance por menos de um centímetro. Estiquei mais o braço sem me importar com o ombro de onde começava escorrer sangue devido ao ferro cortando-me a carne. Quando finalmente peguei a madeira nodosa, o dementador já estava perto de Scorp. Perto demais. Pensando no quanto amava o loiro, gritei:

- _Expecto Patronum._

Um escorpião prateado irrompeu da varinha e afugentou o dementador os ameaçando com os ferrões. Abri a minha cela, usando magia, e me aproximei do corpo inerte de Scorp, tremendo ao pensar que eu podia ter sido muito devagar, que tinha agido tarde demais. Exausta, caí inconsciente sobre ele.

**N/A: Não vou perder nem o meu tempo nem o de vcs dando desculpas. A verdade eh que depois da minha ultima prova, dia 15, eu passei uma semana inteira sem ligar o PC, soh com minha família e meus amigos. Eu esqueci por completo a fic, e soh fui me lembrar hoje, bem a tempo de deixar esse presente de natal p vcs.**

**Não eu não desistir da fic, e falta bem pouco para que ela acabe na verdade. Depois então postarei apenas mais uma longfic aki no FF, vai se chamar The Dark Princess e eh uma releitura de HP. Então quando finaliza-la me mudarei de vez p Nyah. Pq? Simplesmente acho que lah eh mais fácil de organizar. E vcs amados do FF que me perdoem, mas eu acho os leitores do Nyah mais receptivos e presentes (SIM ISSO FOI UMA DIRETA P VC LEITOR ANONIMO QUE FAVORITA A FIC MAS NÃO DEIXA NENHUMA REVIEW). Guardarei sempre um espaço para o FF no meu coração, afinal foi aqui que postei minhas primeiras historias, e continuarei a acompanhar as fics que favoritei aqui.**

**Eu tinha um grupo legal de leitores aqui no FF antes de mudar de conta, algo que infelizmente foi necessário, mas depois disso poucos dos meus antigos leitores continuaram a me acompanhar, e por consideração e amor exclusivamente à vocês que continuarei a postar essa fic.**

**Jah tenho uma fic postada no Nyah de ASOIAF, mais tarde virão as de HP lah tmbm. Meu nick por lah eh: ****BabiProngsPotterSalvatoreSta rk**

**Enfim às respostas às reviews.**

**Asc0t**

Que bom que vc gostou. Se servir de consolo jah virei muitas noites escrevendo/lendo fics.

Obrigada mesmo pelo comentário.

Espero que goste desses capítulos

Bjs de Sapos de Chocolate

**Luu Higurashi Potter**

Como vc pode ver o Scorp não eh do mal! O Nott eh! MUAHAHAHAH

Eu enganei todo mundo! Adorei dah esse susto em vcs!

Bem, então são duas que se sentem culpadas, vc e a Lily por terem julgado mal o meu loirinho.

Espero que gostem

Bye

**Beijos de Sapos de Chocolate e Boas Festas.**


	42. Capítulo 39: Sem Alma

**Capitulo 39**

**Sem alma**

"_Nossas almas são as únicas coisas que são realmente nossas, algo que nada nem ninguém pode tirar de nós"_

- Maldição! – gritou Malfoy ao sacudir o corpo inerte de seu filho – Droga, Scorpius, não faça isso comigo! Acorde, menino! Levante-se!

O adolescente fitava o seu pai sem realmente vê-lo, seu coração batia, seus pulmões funcionavam, mas sua alma já não estava mais presente.

Os Potter e os Weasley olhavam sem saber o que dizer para aquela cena. Pela primeira vez na vida assistiam a um momento de fraqueza de Malfoy. O adulto chorava sobre o corpo inerte do filho. Não podia ter-lhe acontecido algo pior.

Já nos braços dos pais, Lilian estava apenas desmaiada, completamente inconsciente do fim que seu amado tivera.

- É cruel acordá-la agora. – disse Tiago – Ela realmente gostava do filhote de doninha.

- Mas adiar o sofrimento é piorar tudo. – disse Ted – Ela não vai nos perdoar por mantê-la assim.

- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin! – exclamou Rose impaciente apontando a varinha para a prima – _Enevarte_!

A ruiva abriu os olhos imediatamente e se sentou olhando em volta. Ao ver os Malfoy, se levantou em um pulo e correu na direção deles.

- Não! – chorou ao se aproximar do corpo do loiro – Nãoooooooooo! Scorp, Scorp para com isso, Scorp para, não tem graça! Scoooorp!

- Lilian, querida. – disse Gina se aproximando – Solte-o. Não há mais o que fazer.

- Não! – choramingou ela abraçando o corpo do adolescente – Não!

Ao seu lado Draco Malfoy também chorava em silêncio. Sua expressão era de um homem em chamas, a de um homem que perdera tudo.

- Bem... – disse Hermione se aproximando – Há uma maneira.

Draco a olhou incrédulo, assim como Lilian, Gina e os demais presentes.

- Mas é ruim, muito ruim. – falou.

- Como? – perguntou Lilian – Diga, tia Mione. Eu faço qualquer coisa!

- É isso que eu venho trabalhando com os inomináveis. – falou a morena – Uma vez um bruxo grego chamado Platão disse que no inicio os humanos eram todos andróginos e que um dia esse andróginos tramaram contra os deuses e por isso foram castigados, foram separados em duas metades. Na separação, suas almas também se dividiram. O termo alma gêmea é designado à nossa cara-metade, a tampa do caldeirão, a outra metade de nossa alma. Platão estava certo: os humanos já foram andróginos, mas devido a evolução se separaram. Ninguém nasce com uma alma completa, nascemos com metade de uma e temos que passar a vida inteira em busca da outra metade. – ela olhou para o marido sorrindo – Lily, se você for realmente a alma gêmea do garoto, a mesma alma que habitava nele está em você. Nós podemos trazê-lo de volta.

Lilian sorriu acariciando o rosto do loiro em seu colo. Ela iria trazê-lo de volta.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntou.

Hermione suspirou nervosa. Era esse o ponto que ela temia.

- Entenda que há um preço. – disse Hermione – Você tem que lhe dar um pedaço de sua alma. E como é que se rompe a alma?

- Não! – exclamou Harry – Não, Hermione, você não pode está falando sério.

- Matar rompe a alma. – continuou Hermione – Para trazer o menino de volta você precisa sacrificar alguém que tenha o sangue dele, pode ser um irmão, a mãe... – e olhando para Draco ela completou – ou o pai.

A única reação de Malfoy para todo esse discurso foi um levantar de sombrancelhas surpreso. Depois de alguns segundos ele se levantou e perguntou:

- O que eu preciso fazer, Granger?

- Apenas ficar parado e não resistir. O maior problema vai ser para Lily. – Hermione se aproximou da sobrinha e prosseguiu – Eu sei que é horrível, mas se quiser seu namorado de volta, Draco Malfoy tem que morre sua mão que deve tirar a vida dele.


	43. Capítulo 40: Sacrifício

**Capitulo 40**

**Sacrifício**

"_Matar não é tão fácil quanto creem os inocentes"_

_... Hermione se aproximou da sobrinha e prosseguiu – Eu sei que é horrível, mas se quiser seu namorado de volta, Draco Malfoy tem que morre sua mão que deve tirar a vida dele._

- Ainda não acho que seja certo, Mione. – disse papai – Eu sei que não é exatamente uma horcruxe, mas é parecido demais... A minha filha... E por mais que seja o Malfoy ainda é assassinato.

- Não. – retrucou tia Mione – É sacrifício, e é o único jeito, Harry. Eu sei que é horrível, mas... Tem que ser assim. É o único meio do garoto voltar e de ela ser feliz. Não é exatamente assassinato. O Malfoy não se recusou e me diga você se negaria por qualquer um dos seus filhos?

- Não me agrada ver minha filha matar alguém. – disse papai.

- E nem a mim. – concordou tia Mione – Mas se eles são almas gêmeas mesmo a decisão é dela não acha?

Nós estávamos em uma das várias varandas da mansão Malfoy. Meu pai e tinha Mione discutiam a poucos metros de mim enquanto ela preparava a poção que traria Scorp de volta para mim. Nós esperávamos a lua chegar ao seu ápice quando seriam acrescentados os dois últimos ingredientes: o sangue ainda fresco do pai, vindo diretamente do coração em uma adaga de prata, e um pedacinho da minha alma.

Com um punhal de prata na mão eu observava o senhor Malfoy se despedir da esposa. Eu ainda não acreditava no que teria que fazer, ainda não acreditava que o preço pela vida Scorp seria a morte do pai dele, pelas minhas mãos.

- Chegou a hora. – disse Mione – A lua está em seu ápice.

O senhor Malfoy deu um último beijo na esposa chorosa e se sentou em uma cadeira. O punhal de repente pareceu pesar toneladas e eu comecei a chorar. Eu não queria fazer isso.

- Diga a Scorpius que ele está liberado da promessa. – disse o senhor Malfoy – E que ele cuide de sua mãe.

- Scorp nunca me perdoará. – sussurrei.

- Por matar um pai que ele odeia? – zombou o senhor Malfoy – Você não conhece meu filho.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – murmurei – Eu não posso tirar a vida de ninguém.

- Pensei que os grifinórios fossem corajosos. – provocou o senhor Malfoy – Pensei que tivessem sangue-frio!

Ergui o punhal, mas continuei calada encarando os olhos azuis do senhor Malfoy, olhos maníacos e raivosos que não tinham nenhuma semelhança com os do filho. Eu estava hesitando. Queria mais do que tudo Scorp de volta, mas... a que preço? Eu não tinha coragem no fim das contas.

- O que está esperando, sua trouxa de veias imundas! Acabe logo com isso, mestiça dos infernos!

- Me desculpe! – sussurrei descendo o punhal.

A lâmina perfurou o coração do senhor Malfoy que ofegou de dor.

- Diga a Scorpius... – arquejou ele – Diga a Scorpius... Que eu... Que eu o amo.

A cabeça do senhor Malfoy tombou sem vida e eu continuei a chorar desesperadamente.

- Lily. – chamou tia Mione – Ainda não acabou.

Claro que não. Me consolando que a parte mais difícil passara, entreguei o punhal para tia Mione e ela pingou o sangue ainda fresco no caldeirão enquanto eu apontava a varinha para um frasquinho e dizia:

_-__ Soulmate._

Senti que algo era arrancado das profundezas do meu ser. Gritei em agonia e quando finalmente acabou, entreguei o frasquinho cheio com uma substância prateada à tia Mione. Ela acrescentou o ingrediente na poção e depois de alguns minutos me deu um frasco cheio de um líquido dourado.

- Faça-o beber. – disse tia Mione – E ele ficará bem.

Peguei o cálice e então uma possibilidade que eu não havia pensado me veio em mente:

- Tia Mione, e se ele não for minha alma gêmea? – perguntei.

- Então ele morrerá. – respondeu ela com simplicidade – Apresse-se, querida, a lua está quase indo embora.

Me aproximei, ainda chorando, do corpo inerte do meu amor. Eu tive que matar por ele, matar! E foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz. Se agora, na reta final, não desse certo, acho que eu iria me suicidar.

Coloquei a cabeça de Scorp no meu colo e derramei delicadamente o líquido dourado em sua boca, pedindo aos céus para que funcionasse.


	44. Capítulo 41: Volta à Vida

**Capitulo 41**

**Volta à Vida**

"_Só porque alguém não o ama do jeito que você quer que o ame, não significa que este alguém não o ame com tudo que pode, pois existem pessoas que nos amam, mas simplesmente não sabem demonstrar ou viver isto"_

Observei por entre as lágrimas Scorp recobrar a consciência pouco a pouco. Suspirei aliviada. Dera certo.

- Lily. – sussurrou ele.

Abracei-o com força e comecei a chorar em seus ombros.

- Lily. – repetiu ele mais preocupado – O que houve?

- Me desculpe. – choraminguei – Me desculpe, Scorp. Eu só queria te salvar, eu juro...

- Lily? – disse ele confuso – O que aconteceu?

- Você foi beijado por um dementador, garoto. – disse tia Mione.

Os olhos azuis que eu tanto amava se arregalaram surpresos.

- Como...?

- Scorpius! – gritou Astoria correndo em direção a ele – Oh, graças a Merlin! Scorpius, meu filho!

Ela o abraçou com força e chorou no ombro dele. Foi então que ele viu. Viu o corpo sem vida do pai caído no chão em uma poça de sangue.

- Papai! – exclamou correndo na direção do cadáver – Papai!

Assisti, com lágrimas nos olhos, ele balançar o corpo inerte do pai. Tia Mione sussurrou que lamentava à Astoria e desaparatou. Ela não tinha mais nada a fazer ali.

Meu pai me olhou com pena, fez um sinal que iria caminhar, mas que voltaria para que pudéssemos desaparatar juntos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Scorp friamente – Quem fez isso?

Me aproximei do loiro que eu tanto amava e lhe dei a resposta que eu sabia que o faria me odiar para sempre.

- Eu fiz. – respondi.

Ele me encarou incrédulo. Seus olhos embaçados e confusos.

- Por que? – perguntou.

- Era o único meio de salvá-lo. – respondi.

Então, Astoria explicou ao filho sobre as almas gêmeas, explicou como seu pai se dispusera sem hesitar e de como eu me obriguei a... a... _sacrificá-lo_.

Scorp olhava o vazio em volta tristemente.

- Ele se sacrificou por mim. – sussurrou – Ele se sacrificou por mim.

Me aproximei do loiro. As lágrimas ainda banhando meu rosto.

- Me desculpe. – sussurrei colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Não há o que desculpar. – disse ele para meu alívio – Eu faria o mesmo por você... É só que... Ele era o meu pai.

- Eu realmente lamento muito, Scorp. – murmurei o abraçando pelas costas – Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim.

Ele permaneceu calado e realmente não havia o que dizer. O pai dele estava. Morto. Eu o havia matado.

- Seu pai o liberou da promessa. – disse Astoria secando as lágrimas.

- E também disse que o amava. – sussurrei – Foram suas últimas palavras.

Isso pareceu afetar tanto mãe quanto filho.

- O que? – perguntou Scorp.

- Seu pai disse que o amava. – respondi.

- Ele nunca havia me dito isso. – falou o sonserino – Nunca...

- Só porque alguém não o ama do jeito que você quer que o ame, não significa que este alguém não o ame com tudo que pode, pois existem pessoas que nos amam, mas simplesmente não sabem demonstrar ou viver isto. – disse Astoria.

- Quem disse isso? – perguntou ele – Merlin?

- Não. – respondi – Um escritor trouxa chamado William Shakespeare. O mesmo que escreveu Romeu e Julieta.

- Esse cara sabe das coisas. – sussurrou Scorp.

- Lilian. – falou Astoria – Por favor, leve Scorp para o quarto e faça companhia a ele. Eu vou... vou me despedir do meu marido.

Obedeci à senhora Malfoy e puxei Scorp pelo braço, guiando-o até seu quarto.

- Foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz. – sussurrei – Mas eu não me arrependo, Scorp, eu sinto muito por ter acontecido assim, mas eu não me arrependo. Eu sei que isso é muito egoísmo... Merlin! Eu tirei a vida de alguém porque não suportava te perder... Eu devo ser a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo! Eu sou hipócrita! Eu sou filha de Harry Potter, o maior representante da luz e ainda assim tem um pouco de trevas dentro de mim... O que eu fiz foi imperdoável, foi errado, foi egoísta, mas não consigo me arrepender porque foi pra te ter de volta, foi pra te ver respirando... Eu... Eu...

Desabei no choro.

- Shhhhhh. – disse ele limpando minhas lágrimas e beijando minha testa – Você não é má, Lily. É a pessoa mais pura que já conheci. As "trevas" que tem dentro de você só provam que é humana. Você não sabe o que são as verdadeiras trevas. Você pode ter enfrentado a cruciatus e um dementador, mas isso foi depois de já ter a certeza da diferença entre o certo e o errado. Você não viu as verdadeiras trevas quando não passava de uma criança e nem sabia com o que estava lidando. Eu vi. Eu sou o filho de Draco Malfoy, um dos maiores representantes das trevas, mas você fez nascer uma luz dentro de mim. Você me salvou. Eu não a culpo. Você só fez o necessário. Culpo a mim mesmo por ter sido tão fraco. Culpo a mim mesmo por ter deixado Nott ganhar...

Abracei o loiro por traz e murmurei:

- Não é sua culpa, nem minha. Não é culpa de ninguém. As coisas são como são, Scorpius.

- O que aconteceu com os Nott? – perguntou Scorp.

- Os aurores acharam inúmeras cartas espalhadas pelo castelo. Eram provas mais que suficientes para mandar a família inteira para Askaban. – respondi – É onde estão os miseráveis agora. Os aurores descobriram... descobriram que Lucio Malfoy nunca saiu de Askaban. Ele está morto a meses. Nott Avô fugiu, o matou e nos fez pensar que foi o contrário.

- Lucio e Draco estão mortos. – sussurrou – Eu sou o último Malfoy.

- A sua mãe... – comecei.

- É uma Greengrass. – completou ele – Meus pais se separaram logo depois do Natal. Acho que ela tinha intenção de voltar com ele, o amava, mas não teve a chance.

- O meu pai era o último Potter com apenas um ano. – falei – E olhe como ele está hoje. A nossa família é enorme e... Um dia nós dois construiremos uma família assim, querido.

- Eu tenho algo para te mostrar. – disse ele erguendo a varinha – _Expecto Patronun_.

Uma belíssima fênix prateada irrompeu da varinha, voou alto e veio pousar no parapeito da janela e então se extinguiu.

- _Expecto Patronun._ – falei pensando em todos os nossos momentos juntos.

E da minha varinha surgiu um escorpião gigante, ele deu duas pinceladas de brincadeira na minha perna e desapareceu.

Beijei a minha alma gêmea. Eu o amava mais do que tudo, mais do que minha própria vida. E eu sabia que ele me amava da mesma forma.

- Eu te amo, Lily, meu lírio, minha fênix.

- Eu te amo Scorpius, meu escorpião.


	45. Capítulo 42: Chimaneratis

**Capitulo 42**

**Chimaneratis**

"_Este é exatamente o problema de Hagrid! Ele sempre acha que monstros não são maus por natureza!"_

A tarde começou simples em Hogwarts. Os Marotos assistiam à aula de trato das criaturas onde um de seus professores preferidos explicava sobre o novo espécime.

-Isso é um Chimanerati. É uma nova espécie. É resultado da cruza de uma quimera com uma manticora. – explicou Hagrid animado – Este é um filhote, mas logo irá crescer e...

Nesse ponto eles pararam de prestar atenção. Tyler vira no Mapa do Maroto alguns sonserinos destruírem a sala de troféus, justamente na ala dos troféus da Grifinória. Extremamente zangados, eles pediram licença a Hagrid e foram resolver o problema.

Ao chegarem à sala de troféus encontraram apenas um último sonserino que saiu pelos fundos. Tentaram persegui-lo mas a sala estava lacrada com magia e toda destruída.

Ouviram passos e pela escada surgiu a professora Chang.

- Detenção! – disse a professora fora de si – Para todos os quatro: Sr. Potter, Sr. Crockford, Sr. Rowle e Sr. Weasley.

- Mas, professora... – tentou o ruivo.

- Nada de "mas", Sr. Potter. Como ousam explodir a sala de troféus? – gritou a professora de feitiços indignada.

O Maroto engoliu a raiva. Nessas horas era melhor ficar calado e fazer justiça sozinho.

Pela última vez, Kim Dusley estava organizando mais uma das suas festas em Hogwarts. Esse era seu último ano e ela queria ter uma despedida memorável. Todos do quarto ano ao sétimo estavam convidados. E se houvesse um traidor? Ele que aguentasse os efeitos da azaração que ela colocara nos convites.

Desta vez a festa teria um acréscimo interessante: seria na Floresta Proibida, em uma clareira um pouco ao norte da cabana de Hagrid.

Alvo resolvera que essa seria uma boa oportunidade para passar um tempo com Rose. Agora, cada vez mais perto dos exames, a ruiva andava cada vez mais distante. Sempre que tentava fazê-la relaxar, ela vinha com o mesmo argumento: "_Não quero nem saber. Os exames finais estão chegando, estudem ou eu não empresto as minhas anotações"._

– Não iremos à Floresta Proibida e ponto!

- Mas Rô...

- Nada de "mas", Alvo! Ela não é chamada de Floresta Proibida atoa. É PRO-I-BI-DA! Quer que eu desenhe?

- OK! Então eu vou sozinho. – disse o moreno indo embora.

- Não! Espera, Al! Volta aqui! – e vendo que seu primo não voltaria, a ruiva seguiu ele exclamando – Ai! Mas que idiota!

E alcançando o moreno ela exclamou:

- Você não pode ir!

- Por que não?

- É perigoso, Al. Esqueça essa droga de festa.

- Rose...

- A Floresta Proibida é muito perigosa. – disse ela por fim – Algo vai sair errado. Você pode se machucar.

- Acha que não sou capaz de me defender? – perguntou ele insultado.

- Eu não disse isso...

- Vou te dar um conselho, priminha querida: nunca duvide de mim. – disse ele marchando para longe.

Rose suspirou cansada. Ela iria com ele para evitar que se metesse em problemas.


	46. Capítulo 43: Um Combate Classico

**Capitulo 43**

**Um Combate Clássico**

"_Quadribol é o esporte mais famosos no mundo mágico"_

- Promete. – insisti.

- Ok, Lily. – assentiu Scorp – Eu prometo não te deixar ganhar. Satisfeita?

- Sim. – respondi beijando-o – Agora vamos antes que deem por nossa falta.

Scorp saiu correndo do vestiário feminino de quadribol da Grifinória indo se reunir a o seu time. Menos de cinco minutos se passaram e a narrativa começou:

- É isso aí, galera. – ressoou a voz de Teddy pelo campo de quadribol – Hoje é um dia de clássicos. O último jogo da temporada! Decisão da posse da taça: SONSERINA E GRIFINÓRIA. E da casa dos leões nós temos nas balizas: ROWLE!

Espiei por detrás da entrada o loiro voar para seu lugar e a multidão vermelha e dourada aplaudir entusiasticamente.

- Os artilheiros: – prosseguiu o professor de Transfiguração – CROCKFORD, WEASLEY EEEE POTTER!

Alvo, Louis e Tyler voaram para o campo sendo aplaudidos pos todos os membros de sua Casa.

- Cuidando dos balaços: – continuou o animago – DUSLEY E POTTER!

O casal entrou literalmente de mãos dadas. Depois de um selinho, cada um foi para sua posição esperando o resto do time.

- E agora... ELA! – exclamou Teddy – A única, a maior ameaça que os sonserinos já enfrentaram, o maior trunfo da Grifinória, a que nunca perdeu um jogo na vida: LILIAN POTTER!

A multidão de grifinórios foi à loucura quando entrei, corada, sobrevoando o campo de quadribol. Orgulhosa de mim mesma, me juntei ao time esperando pelo início do jogo.

- Agora, – prosseguiu Ted mais desanimado – o time das serpentes: BULGSTROGUE, GREENGRASS, PARKINSON, FLINT, PARKINSON, GOYLE EEEEE MALFOY.

O time da Sonserina voou rapidamente para suas posições. Pisquei para Scorp que piscou de volta para mim. Amélia Parkinson olhava com ódio para Kim que retribuía seu olhar, enquanto sua irmã mais nova Jennifer me fitava com igual aversão. Flint e TiSix esmagaram as mãos um do outro enquanto Goyle e John se encaravam com raiva. Esse jogo prometia.

O pomo foi solto, sendo seguido pelos balaços e finalmente pela goles. O jogo começou.

Foi a partida mais violenta que já joguei. Nunca tive que desviar de tantos balaços, mas finalmente vi o pomo. Para minha diversão, Scorp também o vira. Voamos na velocidade da luz para a bolinha dourada. Ela estava voando cada vez mais baixo. Desceu vários metros. Scorp, temendo um tombo, subiu a vassoura, mas eu não desisti, caí por cima da bolinha e para minha surpresa não consegui pegá-la. Pelo menos não com as mãos.

Tirando o pomo delicadamente da boca ergui o braço e mostrei para Hogwarts que a vitória era minha.

- SENDO A PRIMEIRA APANHADORA QUE NUNCA PERDEU EM UM SÉCULO, LILIAN POTTER ARREBATA MAIS UMA TAÇA PARA GRIFINÓRIA! – exclamou Ted.

O time inteiro me carregou pelos ombros e comemorei a minha vitória. Conseguira. Provara ser tão boa quanto meus pais, ou até melhor. Eu era a primeira apanhadora do século a não conhecer nenhuma derrota!

- Eu já disse que não deixei ela ganhar. – insistiu o loiro.

- Jura, Malfoy? – rosnou a Parkinson mais velha – E por que é que eu não acredito?

- Por que não consegue somar dois mais dois? – provocou o loiro.

- _Expelliarmus._ – disse sua irmã mais nova fazendo a varinha do garoto voar vários metros – Peguem ele! – ordenou.

Quatro dos sete membros do time de quadribol da sonserina avançaram ameaçadoramente em direção a Malfoy. O loiro engoliu em seco e começou a recuar devagar, mas estava cercado. Atrás dele a Floresta Proibida, à sua frente os inimigos.

Porém, para sua total surpresa, quatro grifinórios surgiram por detrás das árvores de varinhas erguidas.

- Vamos equilibrar um pouco as coisas. – disse Tiago.

- Que ótimo vê-los aqui, Goyle, Flint, Greengrass e Bulgstrode. – prosseguiu Tyler – Nós tínhamos mesmo assuntos pendentes com vocês.

- Isso aqui é assunto de sonserinos. – disse Jennifer – Sumam Marotos!

- Acho que não, Parkinson. – disse John – Acho que quero ficar aqui e brincar um pouco.

As irmãs Parkinson se entreolharam e em um consenso começaram a correr. Vendo a clara derrota, recuaram rapidamente deixando seus capangas para trás.

Vendo-se abandonados, os sonserinos tentaram recuar, mas foram impedidos.

- Vamos inverter um pouquinho. – sussurrou Louis.

Vendo a obra de arte que os Marotos fizeram contra os sonserinos, Scorpius se viu satisfeito e agradeceu ao seus bem-feitores.

- Basta cuidar bem da minha irmã, ok? – riu Tiago batendo em sua mão – Parceiro.

- Com certeza. – disse Malfoy.

- Ah, e mais uma coisa, Malfoy. – disse Louis – Já percebeu o quanto você fica vulnerável sem uma varinha?

- É cara... – disse John – Basta um _Expelliarmus_ pra te vencer.

- Existem algumas lutas trouxas que podem te ajudar... – disse Tyler – O Boxe por exemplo...

Me olhei no espelho. Estava finalmente pronta para a última festa de Kim. Eu usava um vestido dourado que realçava o âmbar de meus olhos. Em meus cabelos uma delicada presilha da Grifinória e em meu pescoço o presente que Scorp me dera no Natal.

Desci as escadas em caracol. Na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, encontrei meus irmãos, primos e amigos esperando seus respectivos pares.

- tshhabonisshhapimina. – disse meu primo.

Franzi as sobrancelhas para ele sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Não fala de boca cheia, Hugo! – ralhou Al.

- Ta bonita, priminha. – disse o garoto depois de engolir.

- Obrigada, Hugo. – falei – Até a festa.

Sai pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e encontrei meu namorado lindo me esperando. Ele estava magnífico de _smoking_.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele me oferecendo o braço.

- Vamos. – respondi me aconchegando a ele.


	47. Capítulo 44: A Festa

**Capitulo 44**

**A Festa**

"_Fazemos ordinariamente mais festa às pessoas que tememos do que àquelas a quem amamos."_

- Estou te avisando, Pontas. – disse Louis – É a ultima semana de aula. Os sonserinos não vão deixar barato. Se bobear aprontam na festa da Kim!

- Isso é pedir pra morrer. – respondeu Tiago – Relaxa, Crinas. Eu não vou deixar que nada estrague a noite da MINHA ruiva.

Enquanto os amigos conversavam, um outro Maroto começava a sentir algo até então estranho. Pela primeira vez na vida, o segundo maior cafajeste da escola, Tyler Crockford, ficava sem saber como agir perto de uma garota.

- Essa é a Catarina. – disse Kim – Ela era minha vizinha na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Se mudou com seus pais para a terra natal, Madrid, quando tínhamos seis anos. Por lá, descobriu que também é bruxa e frequentou a escola de feitiçaria de lá. Nós só retomamos contato semana passada quando descobrimos que ambas éramos ão eu a convidei para a festa.

- Prazer, Catarina. – disse o garoto beijando a mão a morena –Tyler Crockford ao seu dispor.

- Encantada, senhor Crockford. – respondeu a espanhola corando – Pode me chamar de Cat.

O casal estava tão entretido um no outro que nem percebeu a exclamação de ódio de todas as solteiras da festa quando os viram se beijando.

Há poucos metros, o Maroto restante também se via em uma situação difícil.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ele à bela garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos estranhamente violetas – E como eu nunca te vi antes?

- Eu sou Violet Young. – respondeu a garota sem encará-lo – Filha de Rosmerta Young. Me formei em Hogwarts ano passado, por isso você não deve se lembrar de mim.

- Espera, você é filha de Madame Rosmerta? – perguntou John – A Rosmerta do Três Vassouras?

Ela acenou timidamente.

- E é apenas um ano mais velha que eu?

A garota confirmou outra vez.

- Merlin, como eu não te conheço?

A morena o encarou pela primeira vez fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Você me conhece, Rowle! –vociferou ela se distanciando.

Sem entender absolutamente nada, o loiro tentou segui-la, mas foi impedido por Louis.

- Listras, aquela era Violet Young? – perguntou Louis.

- Era, Crinas. O que essa doida tem contra mim?

- Ihhh, cara! Você não lembra? Também... tava bêbado que nem uma gambá!

- O que eu fiz para ela? – insistiu Rowle.

- Ela gostava de você. – disse o amigo com simplicidade – Mas era um patinho feio. Na festa da Kim, do quarto ano, a sua garota da vez, a... a... a... bem, eu não lembro quem era, mas não importa. A garota deu um ataque de ciúmes e você estava bêbado demais e...

- E? – perguntou John.

- Você beijou ela. – disse Louis – Acho que foi o primeiro cara que fez isso. Logo depois, você perguntou se ela estava satisfeita e a mandou pastar.

- Eu não fiz isso. – gemeu Rowle.

- Você fez sim. – confirmou o amigo – No dia seguinte tava quase morto de ressaca, e a Lil, por um triz, não terminou de te matar. Elas eram amigas.

- Ela está tão linda agora... – sussurrou John – Tão linda...

- Realmente. – disse Louis – Quem diria, ahn? Bem, eu tenho que ficar com Alice. Boa sorte, cara!

John assentiu sem tirar os olhos da morena, já prevendo o trabalho que teria para reconquistá-la.

De mãos dadas e olhares marotos, dois casais de apaixonados se embrenharam na Floresta Proibida. Camuflados pelas árvores e a vários metros um do outro os dois casais curtiam a privacidade quando de repente um estrondo os interrompeu.

Se recompondo rapidamente os amigos se reuniram e se entreolharam assustados enquanto o estrondo se repetia.

Então avistaram um vulto vermelho por entre as sombras. Um monstro vindo direto dos pesadelos, que nada se assemelhava com os filhotes quase fofos de poucos dias atrás.

Tinha quase dois metros de comprimento, corpo e cabeça de leão, um bocarra recheada de dentes venenosos e de onde jorrava fogo, uma cauda de escorpião e a voz melodiosa de uma criança.

- Humm. – sussurrou o monstro – Jantar!

**-** O que é isso? – perguntou Tiago.

- Acho que é um dos Chimaneratis do Hagrid. – respondeu Kim.

- Está enorme! – disse Alice.

- E muito mais perigoso. – concluiu Louis.

- Com os cumprimentos das irmãs Parkinson. – sussurrou a fera enquanto seus irmãos passavam direto pelos grifinórios, indo em direção à festa. O Chimanerati se preparou para pular enquanto os quatro sacavam as varinhas.


	48. Capítulo 45: Caos

**Capitulo 45**

**Caos**

"_Não tenha piedade dos mortos. Tenha piedade dos vivos e, acima de tudo, dos que vivem sem amor"_

- Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda! – xingou Tyler socando o punho na mesa – BOSTA DE DRAGÃO!

O espelho de comunicação dos marotos estava repousando em cima da mesa e o moreno estava realmente com problemas

- JOHN! – chamou – LISTRAS, SUA ZEBRA EM CORPO DE GATO!

- O que, Piu-Piu? – perguntou o loiro se aproximando.

- Os Chimaneratis do Hagrid estão à solta na floresta. Estão enormes. – murmurou o moreno – E estão vindo pra cá.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! – rosnou o Maroto – E o que a gente faz?

- Enchemos essa porra de clareira de feitiços protetores e depois vamos ajudar Pontas e Crinas com o maior número de reforços possível.

- UM O QUE? – perguntei.

- Um Chimanerati do Hagrid. – respondeu Hugo, de mãos dadas com Lucy – Eles estão atacando a clareira. Só ainda não virou um caos por causa dos feitiço protetores da Rose. Eu e a Lucy vamos chamar o Hagrid. Só ele pode acalmar essas coisas.

- Aproveitem e chamem o Teddy. – falei – Eu vou ajudar o TiSix.

- Não sozinha. – disse Scorpius pegando na minha mão.

Assenti para meu namorado e juntos corremos na mesma direção em que meu irmão mais velho havia sumido.

Juntos, eu e Scorp, corremos pela escura floresta até alcançar TiSix, Kim, Louis e Lice. Meu irmão tinha um braço; minha prima mancava e tinha sangue escorrendo pela perna; meu primo estava todo arranhado e minha amiga tinha um corte no rosto.

Eu, Scorp e os Marotos restantes começamos a combater a fera até que Kim gritou.

- Feitiço Estuporante, JUNTOS!

Todos erguemos as varinhas e gritamos:

- _ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Oito jatos vermelhos derrubaram a fera, finalmente. Olhei ao meu redor. Estávamos todos machucados, mas o perigo passara.

Alguns minutos depois Hagrid apareceu e domou os Chimaneratis. Por ser a última semana para todos os setimanistas ali, Hagrid fez vista grossa e fingiu não ter visto a festa. Todos voltaram à clareira. A festa recomeçara.

- Eu tenho um lugar muito mais interessante para te mostrar. – sussurrou Scorp em meu ouvido.

Ele me levou à Torre de Astronomia e através do telescópio mais potente de Hogwarts me mostrou...

- Tá vendo aquelas oito estrelas na constelação Touro? – perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi – estranho... Eu achava que eram só sete...

- E eram. – disse Scorp – Aquela estrela nova não estava lá até ontem. Presta atenção nela. É a que tá do lado de _Electra._ Eu a fiz aparecer.

- Scorp. – sussurrei impressionada – Sabe o nível de energia e magia que tem que se gastar para fazer uma estrela?

- Sei. – respondeu – Fui o primeiro bruxo, do século, maluco o bastante pra tentar. Ainda estou exausto.

- Seu maluco! – exclamei – Sabia que muitos bruxos mais velhos e mais experientes que você morreram ao tentar fazer isso?

- Sabia. – respondeu – Mas quanto mais jovem você é, menos riscos um feitiço desses apresenta. Afinal, os jovens têm muito mais energia... Mas o que importa é que, legalmente, como o bruxo que a criou, eu posso batizar a estrela. O Ministério ajeita a papelada para que os trouxas as conheçam pelo nome que ela tem.

- E qual o nome da estrela? – perguntei.

_- Lilium. _– respondeu ele – Tinha que ser um nome em latim. Significa...

- Lirio. – completei abraçando-o – obrigada Scorp.

- No momento ela é a mais tímida entre suas irmãs. – disse ele acariciando meus cabelos – Mais daqui a alguns séculos, será a mais brilhante de toda a constelação.

Beijei meu namorado com volúpia e ele correspondeu com igual paixão. Assim que nos afastamos, fomos puxados na direção um do outro outra vez. Nossos pingentes Yin e Yang haviam se engatado.

- Sabe o que significa? – perguntou ele desengatando os pingentes.

- Dualidade. – respondi – Não há luz que não gere sombras. Equilíbrio...

- Significa que em todo bem há um pouco de mal. – falou ele passando o polegar sobre a minha pedra branca – E em todo mal há um pouco de bem. – completou passando o polegar sobre sua pedra preta.

Olhei para a pedra branca com uma pedrinha negra. Aquilo também me representava. Eu havia cometido um assassinato a sangue-frio, havia tirado a vida de alguém por puro egoísmo e, por mais que tivesse nascido no seio de um família ícone da luz, não podia negar que havia trevas dentro de mim. Mas por mais horrível que possa parecer, eu sou grata a elas pois sem elas não poderia ter matado Malfoy. Sem elas Scorp na estaria aqui.

- Você não é mau, Scorp. – sussurrei.

- Não, não sou. Graças a você. – disse ele – Eu tinha tudo para ser que nem o Nott, Lily. Eu entrei em Hogwarts esse ano, com o coração cheio de ódio e desejo de vingança, e eu teria conseguido se não fosse por você. Você me transformou, Lírio. Você me mudou para melhor. Eu nem quero pensar no que teria sido de mim se você.

Sentindo aquele perfume amadeirado, característico do meu sonserino, e abraçada a ele naquele momento, eu entendi; realmente entendi, assim como os meus tios e pais antes de mim, assim como meus avos antes deles, eu entendi o verdadeiro significado do amor.

_Se você sente falta de alguém, isso é amor.  
>Amor é saudade, vontade de estar com, vontade de abraçar e fazer agrados.<br>Amor é chorar por quem se perdeu, ir atrás de quem se quer.  
>Amor é quando você se sente incompleta porque está longe de quem gosta.<em>

- Então, Scorp. – falei – É o fim?

- Não, ruivinha. – disse ele – Apenas o começo.


	49. Epílogo: Fim? Não, apenas o começo

**Epilogo**

**Fim? Não, apenas o começo**

_10 anos depois_

"_Me interessa o futuro pois é o lugar onde passarei o resto da minha vida"_

Lilian gargalhou ao ver no jornal o anúncio de casamento das irmãs Parkinson com os gêmeos Spencer. Eles realmente se mereciam, mas parou no meio da gargalhada ao sentir uma pontada forte no ventre. Olhou para a poça de água no chão e gritou:

- Scorpius! Está na hora!

No corredor do St. Mungus, toda a família Weasley/Potter aguardava ansiosa. Dentre a multidão se destacava Scorpius Malfoy que andava de um lado para o outro nervoso. Parecia querer abrir um buraco no chão.

- Por que demora tanto? – sussurrava.

- Paciência, filho. – disse Harry sorrindo – TiSix demorou 16 horas para nascer. Isso não é nada.

O loiro ignorou o sogro e continuou andando pelos corredores. A poucos metros, os mais velhos conversavam animados apostando o sexo do bebê.

Enquanto isso, Tiago observava Angélica, sua pequena ruivinha de sete anos, brincar com Daniel, o loirinho filho de Louis e Alice. Rose (grávida de 7 meses) e Alvo conversavam com Dylan e sua noiva, uma americana nascida trouxa chamada Britney.

Os gêmeos de 10 anos, Remo e Rômulo Lupin, corriam pelo corredor juntamente com Nikita, filha de Dominique e Lysander, e Marian, filha de Roxanne e Lorcan, enquanto seus pais os perseguiam tentando pará-los.

Fred e Molly, agora noivos, conversavam com Tyler e sua esposa espanhola, Catarina, e com John e sua namorada, Violet. Enquanto isso, Jake e Susy conversavam com Hugo e Lucy. Por ambas as mulheres estarem grávidas eles tinham muito assunto em comum.

De repente, um choro ecoou pelo hospital fazendo a família inteira se entreolhar sorrindo. Scorpius pareceu ficar ainda mais nervoso e então uma curandeira finalmente saiu da sala de operações.

- Senhor Malfoy. – disse ela – Gostaria de conhecer seus filhos?

Scorpius nem se deu o trabalho de responder. Desviou da curandeira e correu para dentro da sala de operações. Lá encontrou sua esposa exausta, mas sorridente. Em seus braços havia dois bebezinhos: um ruivo de mechas loiras e outro loiro arruivado.

O homem sorriu ao se aproximar das crianças. Tomou a que estava mais próxima nos braços e olhou bem em seu rosto. Era uma menina. Ele beijou o rosto da filha e encarou a esposa cansada e, com o rosto coberto de suor, pegou a outra criança nos braços. Era um garoto de cabelos loiros arruivados. Tinha os olhos mel e uma expressão sorridente.

- Eu pensei em Electra Elisabeth para a menina. – sussurrou Lilian. - Como a estrela? – perguntou o loiro.

- Aham. – confirmou a ruiva – Significa "mulher radiante".

- E para o garoto? - perguntou.

- Eu acho que você sabe. – respondeu ela caindo para o sono.

Scorpius olhou para a filha. A menina puxara os seus olhos e, pela primeira vez, sorriu para o pai.

- Muito prazer, Electra Elisabeth Malfoy. – e, olhando paro o filho, ele continuou – Muito prazer, Draco Scorpius Malfoy.

**Nota da autora: Demorei séculos mas finalmente postei. Acho que devia isso para vocês. E finalmente mais uma fic finalizada. Escrevi ela há tanto tempo que foi um custo posta-la, sempre pensando que estava horrível. Mas para os santos que chegaram até aqui: Vocês mereciam esse epilogo**

**Agradeço à cada um de vocês que tiveram a paciência de chegar até aqui. E informo a minha mudança efetiva para o Nyah. Segue o link de meu profile lah. Tirem os espaços.**

** fanfiction ponto com ponto br /u/ 112741 /**

**Estou postando no momento uma fic de ASOIAF lah. Mas também temos uma short de HP e uma original. Quem quiser dá uma passada me faria feliz. **

**Tinha prometido postar mais uma fic de HP aqui, The Dark Princess, mas sinto muito, ela será postada só no Nyah mesmo. **

**Respostas as reviews:** Guest

Que bom que gostou

Obrigada pelo comentário

Espero que esse final lhe tenha agradado

**Lily Mongenstern Black:** Oioi

Obrigada pelo seu review amore. Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Mas a minha fic The Dark Princess, eu a chamei de releitura, mas não é aquele tipo de historia em que alguns personagens se deparam com um livro de HP e o leem. É recontando a historia de Harry Potter, do primeiro livro ao sétimo, acrescentando uma personagem original que faria toda a diferença no rumo da historia. Sendo assim está de acordo com as regras do Nyah. Mas agradeço ao aviso mesmo assim. Espeor que tenha gostado do final. Abs

**Beijos de Sapos de Chocolate**


End file.
